


【囧丹/授翻】欲火难耐

by grapeonthewall



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gangsters, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 介意的话不要读！, 大量色情片段
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 95,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeonthewall/pseuds/grapeonthewall
Summary: 现代黑手党AU。龙与狼，五大家族中最强大的两大家族，已互相仇恨数十年。所以当丹妮莉丝注意到酒吧对面站着的那个北方人——唇间夹着一只香烟，衬衫翻领上别着狼的徽章——她应该立刻转身离开。但是，她没有。The Chinese Ver. of 'i've got a burning desire for you, baby' by usuallysunny on AO3.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i've got a burning desire for you, baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477349) by [usuallysunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuallysunny/pseuds/usuallysunny). 



> 作者注：  
> 那个……我还是Jonerys的新手，所以希望大家喜欢这个故事！我一直在循环Lana Del Rey的歌——她歌曲中的老式好莱坞魅力真的很适合这篇文——（如果有人注意到的话，这就是我改标题的原因。感谢BloodRevenge提出的建议！）
> 
> 把维斯特洛想象成美国黑手党背景…
> 
> 译者注：  
> 有长篇幅的色情桥段，各种play，介意的话谨慎阅读噢！
> 
> 授权翻译 | Permission to translate this work has been granted by the author.

“丹妮莉丝？”玛格丽·提利尔动人的嗓音中充满不悦，“你到底有没有在听我说话？”

丹妮莉丝深吸一口气，看着一缕缕浓烟在迷离的空气中飘荡。酒吧里又热又拥挤，她感觉到脖子后已经蒙上一层细密的汗珠。

手肘靠在冰凉的吧台上，丹妮莉丝手指间优雅地夹着香烟，然后又吸一口。

“对不起，”她说，又吐出一个烟圈，语气中丝毫没有歉意，“你刚才说什么？”

她的朋友翻个白眼，弯起嘴角。

“我是说…奥柏伦·马泰尔还是乔佛里·拜拉席恩？”

丹妮莉丝明亮的双眸这才看向她。

“他们怎么了？”

玛格丽眨了眨眼，嘴难以置信地微微张开。

“你真是个以自我为中心的婊子！”她抱怨道，但是依然在笑，并没有恶意，“我谈论他们都快有一个小时了。”

丹妮莉丝扬起眉。

“那你还说我是那个以自我为中心的人？”她干巴巴地问道。

玛格丽笑了，败下阵来。

“我父亲可能会安排我和他们其中的一个人订婚，”她重复着早些说过的话，“不知道和哪一个结婚会更有帮助。”

丹妮莉丝厌恶地皱着鼻子，紧闭着嘴唇。

“乔佛里是个婊子，”她直截了当地说，“奥伯伦也老了。”

“他也没那么老，”玛格丽慢吞吞地说，“而且相当迷人。但我同意你对乔佛里的评价……可是拜拉席恩家族势力强大。”

“我哥哥不会喜欢的。”丹妮莉丝警告道——因为这是事实。

龙最恨的就是鹿。

他们是五大家族中最大的死敌——坦格利安和拜拉席恩。两家几十年前就开战，当时她哥哥雷加抢走了劳勃·拜拉席恩的未婚妻。

不过他们都已经死了——劳勃枪中射出的子弹进入她哥哥的胸膛，莱安娜·史塔克在分娩床上血流不止——由于新的派系和敌对关系，整个维斯特洛仍在为此付出代价。

“我们提利尔一家倒是中立，你知道……韦赛里斯应该不会在意，”玛格丽翻个白眼，“他还有更紧迫的事要操心。”

这倒是真的。她父亲去世仅两周，他的王位仍然温暖，哥哥就开始承担起一家之长的身份四处奔波。她心中有一小部分怀疑他永远都不会停下。龙血在他血管里肆虐得过于猛烈，狂野而无法控制，时间把他变成最熟悉的陌生人。

所有人都说他们的父亲直到最后都是个疯子，思想扭曲、十分偏执，丹妮莉丝认为同样的命运将会降临在冷酷的哥哥身上。

“你自己也说，提利尔一家保持中立，”丹妮莉丝开口说道，她又吸一口烟，玛格丽挥手驱散烟雾时，她轻声笑起来，“你可以自由地和任何你想嫁的人结婚。这很幸运。”

“这也让我变得无能，”玛格丽嗤之以鼻，“与一个强大的家族结盟可以推进提利尔家族的产业。我倒是认为你才是幸运的那个，虽然你对贫民窟确实情有独钟。”

她挑起眉毛，狡黠的笑容挂在唇边，丹妮莉丝略带防御地挺直后背。

玛格丽指的是她和一个名叫达里奥的男人的短暂恋情。达里奥是个来自南方的服务员，只是个无名小辈，没有强势的出身，又可能也是在说弥桑黛，她大学时最好的朋友之一，一个对维斯特洛及其血腥政治一无所知的外国女孩。

她仍然时不时地会和弥桑黛见面，但她父亲一发现她和达里奥在一起就把他打发了。

她不知道他在哪儿——也许是在狭海对面的某个地方，就是那片海水把她哥哥的尸体冲走。

她都不知道他是否还活着——内疚和恐惧在心中纠缠，她不愿意去想。

“别这么贱，玛格丽。”

玛格丽大笑起来，挥挥手不再调侃她。

丹妮莉丝转过身掐灭香烟，抓起几乎见底马提尼酒杯时，玛格丽轻喘了口气。

“我想我找到了一个比奥柏伦或乔佛里更合适的人选，”她低声说道，语气中夹杂着渴望与敬仰。丹妮莉丝强忍翻白眼的冲动，玛格丽说话总是这么戏剧性，但她还是又转回去看向朋友目光所至的地方。

罗柏·史塔克。

奈德·史塔克的长子。奈德·史塔克是北境最有权势的家族的首领，人们称罗柏为少狼。

他靠在对面的另一个吧台上，手指在威士忌酒杯的边缘游荡。

丹妮莉丝认识他那独特的赤褐色卷发，零乱地躺在头顶。她不得不承认，他比奥柏伦和乔佛里加起来还要英俊。

也可能更危险。

她被他两侧的男人吸引住了。

多疑的父亲总是喜欢在书房的墙上乱放敌人的黑白照片。丹妮莉丝在脑海中梳理着那些由坦格利安间谍拍下的模糊图像，试图和这两个男人对上号。

右边的那个是史塔克家的养子，席恩·葛雷乔伊，铁群岛的继承人，但她对他不感兴趣。

她被另一侧的黑发男人所吸引，更确切地说是被他那夹着香烟、吐出烟圈的嘴唇吸引。

一股奇怪的暖流在心中翻腾，在她的皮肤下爬行，她几乎被自己身体对他这么强烈的自然反应而惊吓到了。

他可能是她见过的最漂亮的男人——一头乌黑的卷发只用发圈扎起一半，展露出棱角分明的下巴轮廓，足以与他哥哥相媲美。即使从这么远，透过烟雾，她都可以看见他眼中的黑暗。他把头发往后梳，从眉毛到眼睛下方有一道模糊的疤痕露出，不知怎么的，这只让他更有吸引力，并非相反。

他昂贵西装翻领上的狼徽章在灯光下闪闪发亮，像是一个预兆，一个不祥的警告，在冲她尖叫着离他远点。

罗柏听完他说的话笑了起来，他靠得更近些，两人之间的亲密关系很明显。

丹妮莉丝拼命想要记起他的名字，她脑海中忽然闪过——

琼恩·史塔克——不，不是这个。

雪诺。

奈德·史塔克的私生子。

白狼。

“史塔克家的人……”玛格丽挑起眉毛，提高声调又说一遍，“他们跑这么远南下干什么？”

丹妮莉丝喝完酒，享受着喉咙里的灼烧感，“去问问不就知道了。”

她从吧台上滑下来，稳稳地踩着高跟鞋。丹妮莉丝拉着黑色礼服的下摆，玛格丽拍她背时，她翻个白眼。

“你疯了？”她目瞪口呆地说，“我开玩笑的。要是你哥抓到你和一只狼在一起，他会杀了你的。”

“韦赛里斯不在这里。”

“他的眼线无处不在。”

“只不过打个招呼，”丹妮莉丝坚持道，“你不是一直告诉我要活得自我点儿吗？”

玛格丽皱起眉头。

丹妮莉丝又翻个白眼，牵起她的手，把她从凳子上拉下来。

她走向他们——走向他——就像被一块磁铁吸引。

发现她们走近时，罗柏·史塔克皱起眉，他的目光明显在玛格丽身上停留的时间更长。

他扬起下巴，表示尊敬，玛格丽说话时，丹妮莉丝双手交叉放在身前。

“先生们，”她平静地说，“欢迎来到我们的城市，真是我们的荣幸。”

她伸出一只纤巧的手，罗柏接过时，她微笑着，他轻轻地弯下腰，在手背上落下一吻，他嘴唇停留的时间也太长。

“你们好。”他的嗓音低沉沙哑，带着悦耳的北方口音，丹妮莉丝发誓她甚至看到玛格丽在颤抖。

席恩·葛雷乔伊握着丹妮莉丝的手，眼睛里闪烁着挑逗的目光，他得意地笑起来。他名声在外，但她并不为所动，丹妮莉丝的手收回得太快，以至于快显得有些没礼貌。

琼恩·雪诺沉默得令人生疑。

他好像没有多看她一眼，只是转身去喝威士忌，松松地握着酒杯，中指和食指之间夹着燃烧一半的香烟。

她几乎感觉被冒犯。

丹妮莉丝·坦格利安是美丽的，更是一个强大的女人。

她不习惯被忽视，也不允许这种事发生，她要求得到他的注意。

她清了清嗓子，琼恩好奇地皱起眉，她陶醉于他黑色瞳孔看向她的方式。

他向后靠在吧台上，那双灰色眼睛毫不掩饰地打量她，她克制住颤抖的冲动。

他看着她时，空气仿佛被点燃。

这让她很不安，但她努力不表现出来。

他又吸一口烟，随意地吐出烟雾，丹妮莉丝试图镇静下来。

“方便给我一只吗？”她眼睛直盯着他的香烟问道。

他看她了一会儿，然后将香烟夹在唇间，露出洁白的牙齿，手伸进后面的口袋里。她一直注视着那张让人难以接受的漂亮嘴唇，想知道他的味道是什么样的，会像威士忌和香烟一样吗？他拿出烟盒打开伸向她，她慢慢抽出一根。

她牙齿咬住香烟，看着他拿出打火机，轻轻将它打开，声音穿透沉默，火焰在空气中摇动。

没有中断眼神交流，她将打火机接过来，两人之间似乎同时点燃某种东西——某种新奇、强烈、令人兴奋的东西。

打火机咔哒一声关上，他随即退后，但她的手仍然在颤抖。

“我是——”

“我知道你是谁。”

他用粗哑的北方口音打断她，她的身体逐渐变得僵硬起来。

她眯起眼睛，想保持冷静。

“我也认识你，”她慢吞吞地说，“琼恩·雪诺。”

他嘴角一撇，目光又回到她脸上。

“父亲总是怎么说坦格利安的？”他问坐在身旁的席恩，罗柏正和玛格丽聊得火热。

“龙不可信。”

丹妮莉丝固执地扬起下巴，热焰在血管里涌动。

“这话从一头狼嘴里说出来可真有意思，”她走近一步，“狼会在撕碎猎物之前玩弄它们。据我所知——白狼——你也不例外，还是你想要告诉我你手无缚鸡之力？你的靴子里没有藏着刀，”她苍白的眼神转下，“那件帅气的夹克下，没有放着一把史密斯威森吗？”

他吸一口烟，将烟雾从她面前吹走，胡子下的嘴巴抽动一下，“其实，那是把柯尔特45。”

当他俯下身掐灭香烟端起威士忌酒杯时，她瞥见他的武器——威力巨大而致命——她不禁颤抖起来，但原因并非如此。这已经不是第一次了，她想知道是否身处于这样的世界已经毁了她，她究竟是否能够满足于一个普通的男人——一个明智、双手没有沾满鲜血的男人。

她只确定一件事，琼恩·雪诺不是普通人。

但她想要他。

她想击碎那坚忍的外壳。她想把身上的黑色紧身连衣裙脱下来，看着欲望取代他脸上的冷漠。他并没有特别高，但也不瘦弱，完美定制的西装下的强健肌肉清晰可辨。他看上去强壮、冷静、镇定。血管里流淌着龙血，这让她很冲动、易怒。

他们说北方人是冰做的，这没什么。

但那只是个美好的猜测。

“你用过吗？”答案显而易见。

“一两次吧。”

 _用在敌人身上_ ，她提醒自己， _你的家人就是其中之一_ 。

“对于一个北方男孩来说，这里太暖和了。”她扬起眉毛身子越过他，靠在吧台上将烟灰弹落在水晶烟灰缸里。她能感觉到他的体温，他身上散发出的力量和气味——古龙水、威士忌和烟草混杂在一起。

“是的，没错。”他说，同时抬起下巴表示认可，席恩喃喃自语说他觉得很无聊，然后跟着一个引起他注意的红发女郎离开。

“那你为什么在这里？”

琼恩喝一口威士忌，嘴角微微一撇。

“生意。”他简单地说。

“什么生意？”

“现在把家族的秘密泄露给我们最大的敌人，这可不是什么明智的举动，不是吗？”

“对，你说得对，”她承认，“那么，就这样吗？我是你的敌人？”

他的黑色瞳孔扫视着她，想知道这是什么反应， “这冒犯到你了吗？”

“不，”她耸耸肩，“但是这似乎是一种耻辱……因为哥哥的罪过而责怪妹妹。毕竟，抢走你阿姨的不是我，而且，你能抢走那些免费送上门的东西吗？”

她看见愤怒在他脸上爆发。

“免费送上门的东西？”

有谣言说雷加强奸了莱安娜，但丹妮莉丝拒绝这么认为。

她并不真正了解他，但是她信任的人都说他很善良。

“他没有强奸她。”

琼恩把酒杯放在吧台上轻声叹息。

“我想我们永远都不会知道了。

她挑起眉毛，在烟灰缸里掐灭烟头。

然后她坐上凳子，并没有想到裙子撩到她古铜色的大腿上时，他的目光停留的时间会过长。这使她有些激动，因为这说明他不是一头狼，而是一个有着和其他人一样欲望的普通男人。他也在她身旁的凳子上坐下。

“你不请我喝一杯吗？”她问道，声音更低沉一些。

他猛地挑起眉，似乎对她的厚颜无耻感到惊讶。

“当然，”但是他很快恢复，招呼酒保过来，“我真没绅士风度。”

他笑着说，好像觉得这个说法非常有趣似的。她也笑一下。他不是绅士。他是犯罪团伙中的一员，一个小偷，一个骗子，一个杀手。

她不在乎。

她的世界里全是这种人。

“白葡萄酒还是红葡萄酒？”他问道，太小看她了。

她弯起涂着口红的嘴角，端起他的威士忌酒杯，能感觉到好奇的目光炙烤自己，他扬起眉，看着她喝下一口。她发现自己很喜欢那种灼烧感，那种热量残留在喉咙中的感觉，于是她对酒保刻意满带诱惑地笑了笑。

“我要来一杯这个。”她说，看着那个年轻人脸颊突然发热，结结巴巴地回答。

从眼角的余光中，她注意到琼恩努力想掩饰微笑。

“干什么？”她问道，把酒杯还给他。

他摇摇头，手指漫不经心地在滑过玻璃杯边缘，抚摸着她口红留下的痕迹。但她想让那痕迹留在他的嘴唇、脖子，还有阴茎上……

她摇摇头，从这个想法中抽离出来。

“没什么。”他喃喃道。

她眯起眼睛，对他的沉默既惊讶又有些恼怒。

她习惯了南方男人，嘴上抹蜜编造好听的故事，向她许诺整个世界，告诉她她是美丽、坚强、野性的。北方人似乎与众不同——琼恩·雪诺令人气愤地难以揣测。

酒保很快就回来，琼恩手伸进夹克口袋里掏钱包时，丹妮莉丝瞥见他腰上的枪，她的呼吸卡在喉咙里。他扔下几张钞票，酒保将酒杯放在一张血红色的餐垫上。

“谢谢。”她小声说，举杯和他的杯子碰一下。

他们同时喝酒，眼神交汇在一起，灰色瞳孔中映衬着淡蓝色的双眸。

气氛又热烈紧张起来，她发誓他的目光停在自己的大腿上。她在酒吧的凳子上挪了挪位置，双腿夹在一起时感觉中间有些湿润。

这是个错误，危险的错误，历史将重演，摧毁他们。

龙爱上狼，然后把整个世界拖下水。

 _但做爱不是爱_ ，她提醒自己。就一个晚上，她可以拥有他，缓解自己的饥渴，然后他会回到北方。她的忠诚被考验、被挑战，但不会被打破。

她修剪整齐的指甲轻轻地敲打着玻璃杯的一边，他的注意力被吸引到她手指的戒指上。这是她的家族徽章——银龙复杂地盘旋在金属环上，他盯着它。

“要是我父亲知道我和你喝酒，他可能会心脏病发作。”

他的语气很幽默，但话却完全不是那么回事儿，她低声笑起来。

“我爸可能会从坟墓里爬出来。”

“我想说对不起，但是……”他的声音渐渐变小。

她摇摇头。

“我父亲不是个好人，”她的语气更加平静，心脏痛苦地收缩着，“尤其是临死前，我知道他谋杀了你的祖父和叔叔，我想道歉。”

琼恩皱起眉。

“这不是你的错，”他说，语气出奇的温和，“我们当中有人是吗？”

“是什么？”

“好人。”

她用力吞咽，目光转回到他冷漠的脸庞上。她明白他的意思。他们是强盗、暴徒和罪犯，他们的世界里充满鲜血和欺骗。

然而——

“也许你不够好，”她低声说，“也许我也不够好——但我还是在这里。”

他突然挑眉。

“你为什么在这里？”

她的眼神显而易见，因为她已经厌倦了这个小游戏。

“你知道为什么。”

“是吗，你认为我知道吗？”

他听起来觉得这说法有趣，但是眼神却很暗淡。

她哼一声，伸出手直到触碰到他的手指，划过它们，穿过身体的电流令人颤抖。

“我想看看你是不是一头真正的狼，”她低声说，酒精和欲望在她的血液中翻腾，让她变得大胆，“我想听听你的吼叫。”

他表情阴沉冷静，但目光略有摇动，她知道他也感觉到了。“这不是个好主意，”他直截了当地说，但眼睛却紧盯着她的嘴唇。

“确实不是，”她同意道，“但你无法拒绝，不是吗？”

* * *

他们跌跌撞撞地走向他酒店的房间，舌头和牙齿、热量和激情碰撞在一起。

他试图将门卡插入卡槽时抵住她的唇咕哝着，门卡嗒一声打开，打破寂静。一只手缠在她松散的卷发上，另一只手飞向身后的把手推开门。

他又用脚砰地一声把门关上，手急切地摸索着开关。按下它房间变得明亮，当他退后时，灯光照在他脸上。

他踢掉鞋子，但她没有，而是站在那儿看他。

天啊，他太漂亮了。

她认识很多英俊的男人，很多都臣服于她，但是他比其他人要好得多。更吸引她的是，他自己似乎根本没意识到，或者完全不在乎。

他往后推她到墙上，她抵住他的嘴唇喘着粗气，舌头扫过下唇要求进入。他屈服了，舌头交缠在一起，她感受到身体里积聚起来的热量。

他如同征服者一样接吻，掠夺她，强取想要的东西，但她也是一个征服者，不是一只柔弱的小老鼠，她立马反击。

她气喘吁吁地挣脱开，乳房紧贴着裙子。他瞳孔扩张看着它们，她拉扯他的头发，让注意力重新回到她脸上。他低声嘶吼，痛苦在脸上一闪而过，漂亮的嘴唇已经变得红肿。

“操我，”她低声说，“或者杀了我。你总得选一个。”

他像狼一样咆哮着——手温热地放在她的腰侧。

“你被操过吗，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安？”

这是他第一次叫她的名字，声音低沉粗哑，她立刻感受到双腿间变得更加湿润。

她试着假装，掩饰他对自己的影响。

“我当然上过床。”

他俯下身子，她感觉到粗糙的胡茬，弯起的嘴角贴着她的脸颊。

“我问的不是这个。”

脚趾蜷缩在昂贵的高跟鞋里，臀部压在他的胯间，他又粗暴地咬住她的唇，手推着裙子，直到裙边撩到大腿上。她张开腿，他走到中间，一只手钩在她的右膝下，将她的双腿绕在腰上。

他又推她一把，她感觉他又硬又热地压在她被衣物覆盖的入口处。

“好吧，我会操你，”他靠在她耳边阴沉地说，“我会让你忘记龙和狼，还有其他一切无关紧要的事情。我会让你忘记每一个曾经对你微笑的南方男孩，那些无法控制你的男孩——让你高潮迭起，你只能命我为国王。”

她气喘吁吁地笑着，赞赏他的精神。但她本身就是一位女王，是不会屈服的。

“我们走着瞧。”她紧贴着他的嘴小声说。

他微笑着，暗示着某种黑暗的意图——然后她又吻他一下。

她拱起背靠着墙，他的手指陷入她大腿肌肤时感觉热得发烫。内心深处她知道自己不该这样，不该和敌人靠在墙上快速做爱，但是炽热的吻落在下巴上，她没有时间去想那么多。

他张开嘴吻着她泛红的肌肤，臀部轻轻碰撞。被裤子挡住的长物压在湿透的内裤上，她肯定他也能感觉到。

好像能读懂她的心思似的，他的手伸进她的大腿之间，把布料推到一边。

“妈的，”感受到手指上的湿润，他说，“在所有敌人面前你都会这么湿吗？”

她只是呻吟，他伸入两根手指抽插时她向后仰起头。

“再用力点，”她呜咽着，臀部靠过去，内壁紧紧夹住他的手指。

他用手指操她时，她能清楚地听见那淫荡的声音，红晕爬上她的脸颊。

“没关系——我们还有时间，亲爱的，”他声音嘶哑着低声说，这个昵称让她更湿了，“你会先在我的手指上高潮……”

“然后是我的嘴，”他继续说，嘴唇从她的脖子一直转到耳朵，“然后是我的阴茎。”

“妈的，”她呻吟着。他的拇指开始绕着她的阴蒂打转时，一阵愉悦的抽泣哽咽在她的喉咙里，“坏女孩。”他轻声说，又吻了吻她，压住她的哭泣。

她以为自己并不会惊讶于这一切发生得如此之快。自从坐在他身边的那一刻起，她就已经湿透了。但是她惊讶于这感觉如此强烈，就像在破船湾被海浪冲击。

他抽出手指，将湿透的内裤又推回去，轻轻拍了拍重新被遮挡住的私处。

她挣扎着反抗，过于敏感，当他把手指放在她的嘴唇上时，她呻吟一声。

她张开嘴吮吸着他的手指，品尝上面自己的味道，辛辣而酸涩。看到这情景，他几乎呻吟起来，抽出手掐住她的脸。

他亲吻她，手向下游走，在喉咙的凹陷处舒展开。

她双腿颤抖着站起来，将夹克从他肩上脱下。它落在地板上，昂贵的面料扭在一起吱吱作响，再次看到他的枪时，一阵寒意又贯穿全身。

她被他迷得晕头转向，完全忘记他是个危险人物。她是个坦格利安，两人是不共戴天的仇敌，但她还是心甘情愿地把自己献给他。

然后他拿出枪递给她。

“要是想的话，你拿着它吧。”

她吞咽一下，手指滑过光滑冰凉的金属，然后毫不犹豫地把它扔到一旁的咖啡桌上。

手指飞快地抓住他衬衫上的纽扣。当她解开扣子时，他亲吻她，脱下衬衫扔在夹克上。

强壮的胸肌上伤痕累累，愤怒的半月形疤痕躺在皮肤上。她的双手好奇地抚摸着每一道伤口，在她的触碰下，他的腹肌颤抖着，她的手移动到皮带扣上，他用力吞咽着。

她解开皮带时直视他的眼睛，看着他的瞳孔扩张成黑色。

皮带落在地上的声音十分刺耳。

他看着她脱下裙子，只穿着内裤和高跟鞋站在那儿。他伸出舌头湿润嘴唇，然后就埋在她胸前。他吮吸着她的乳尖，牙齿咬着轻轻拉扯。她用力拱起背，一只手抓住他的头发，紧紧抱在胸前。当她想拉扯身后绑着的带子时，他猛地扭开头，手挤压着她的乳房。

“别脱，”他命令道，“穿着它操我的嘴。”

难耐的性欲攀升至顶峰。

“那就跪下吧。”

她退后发号施令，胡茬下的嘴唇微微张开，他服从她的命令。

一个像他这样致命、强大的男人跪在面前让她兴奋。

他分开她的大腿，鼻尖轻推被内裤挡住的阴蒂。他张开嘴，吮吸着湿透的布料，她的臀部紧贴着他的脸。他张开嘴隔着布料舔舐，然后手指将内裤推到一边，饥渴舔着小穴的入口。

“操。”丹妮莉丝呻吟着，大腿在他头的两侧颤抖。

他手指钩着她的内裤继续舔着，然后退后一会儿，把它从她光滑的大腿脱下来，她走出来，脚后跟把内裤踢开。两根手指分开阴唇轻咬着她的阴蒂，她的脚趾又蜷缩起来。

他把一条腿搭在肩膀上继续大快朵颐时，她撑在墙上。这时他是一头狼，低吼声压在她的双腿间，欲望的火花在脊椎里迸发。一只手压在墙上，另一只手紧紧抓住他的头发，丹妮莉丝呻吟着。

光滑湿润的嘴唇停在阴蒂上，然后他绷紧舌头开始操她。

“琼恩。”她开始抵住他的脸摇动时第一次哽咽着喊出他的名字，他的舌头滑出来，一动不动，鼻子和嘴都被浸湿，汁液滴在他的胡须上。她越来越兴奋，并不为自己的欢愉而感到抱歉。

当她紧贴着他的脸时，他对着她的小穴呻吟。他把手放在她的屁股下靠得更近些，一边来回摇动一边舔舐。湿润的舌尖又弹一下，她终于崩溃，从未有过如此强烈的高潮。她开始颤抖，他放慢速度继续懒洋洋地舔着。

还沉浸在高潮的余震中，她几乎没有注意到他靠在她的大腿内侧擦拭嘴唇。

她将他拉起来激烈地接吻。

她又尝到了自己的味道，甜蜜的、令人陶醉的味道缠绕在他的舌头上。他退后时瞳孔变成黑色。

她解开他裤子上的纽扣，连带着内裤一把脱下。他赤身裸体的站在那儿，坚硬的肉棒弯曲着靠在小腹上，她的嘴开始湿润起来。

尺寸很完美，顶部已经开始渗着精液。

意识到在帮她口交时他就已经这样让她的心跳得更快，但她按捺住。

他抱着她，脸上的表情难以解读。

“你太美了。”他最后说道——这不是恭维或赞美，而是在陈述事实。

“你似乎很惊讶，”她调笑道，“北方女孩不一样？”

“是啊，不一样，”他笑着说，黑色的眼睛紧盯着她一丝不挂的身体，“没这么好看。”

她笑了。

他虽然话不多，但是说出口的这些话，已经很让人满足。

“避孕套。”她低声说，因为真没必要把事情变得更复杂。有着黑头发和蓝眼睛的婴儿模样在她脑海中闪现，然后她把它们推到一旁，别去幻想不可能成真的白日梦。

他弯下腰，手伸进西装夹克里找钱包。他拿出一个锡纸包，牙齿咬住把它撕开，然后把避孕套套在他的肉棒上。

他的手放在她腰上将她抱起，她吻了他一下，双腿环住他，当坚硬的长物不断顶着小穴的入口时，她又呜咽起来。他握住肉棒，顶部在阴蒂上摩擦几下，然后用力推进去。

她喘着气，整个世界都仿佛静止片刻。

 _哦，这的确是个坏主意_ ，这个想法在她脑海中闪过，因为它太完美了。

他压在她唇上舔着，舌头模仿着双腿间的动作。他几乎全部抽出，然后又整根没入。他的手指按在她柔软的屁股上，毫无疑问会留下手指状的瘀伤，早上起来她看见肯定会脸红，但依然恳求他快一点，用力些。

“你感觉真好。”她呻吟道，他的唇移到她的锁骨处吸吮着留下痕迹。

“太完美了。”他咕哝着回答，一阵刺耳的低语卡在她的喉咙中。

抽插的速度变得更快时，她的眼睛和喉咙都变得灼热。空气中回荡着肉体拍打的声音，他抓住她的手举起来，压在她头的两侧。

“用力一点，”她抽泣着说，“再用力操我。”

他猛地进入，咆哮着表示赞同。

“像那样吗？”

“是的，”她呻吟着扭动臀部迎接他，“妈的，是的，就是那里。”

一只手离开墙壁，他的拇指在她双腿间游走，用力压在阴蒂上摩擦。

体内热量开始集聚，她又要崩溃了。

“来吧，”他语气炽热地要求道，火焰在她血液中燃烧，“在我的老二上高潮。”

愉悦第三次从血管中涌出，耳中嗡嗡作响，她精疲力竭地颤抖着，阴道紧紧地夹着他收缩，他的高潮紧随其后，他将脸埋在她的脖子上，射出时呻吟。

他结束时她抱着他——并试图不去在意心中的痛苦。

* * *

“真不敢相信我居然会邀请一头狼上我的床。”她笑道。两个回合后他们终于躺下，她的头发散落在他胸前。

严格来说，那是他的床，或者说是别人的床，但她的话没错——这确实难以置信，他低声笑起来。

他在她额头上吻一下。

“你后悔了吗？”他低声问。

“不，”她回答，“这没什么……只不过是一种泄欲的方式罢了。”

她抬起头希望从他的眼神中获取认同，心猛地收紧，不知道这话是想要说服谁。

但他的表情实在是难以理解——像钢铁般冰冷、牢不可破。

“你自己这么认为开心就行，亲爱的。”

她一条腿搭在他的大腿上，双腿间疼痛让她皱起眉。

她感觉到他的肉棒又开始有反应，于是俯下身子，温柔慵懒地吻住他的唇，好像他们可以一直在一起，不必分开。胸前一阵疼痛，她往后一靠，坐在他的大腿上。

她又缩了一下，疼痛不容忽视，她已经被干得很舒服了。

他抓住她的手，拇指扫过手背，又瞥一眼她手指上的戒指。

他将手抬到唇边，亲吻着龙。

“你要去哪里？”她低声问，悲伤顺着脊梁爬上来，因为她知道答案。

他会回去，她也是，他们又会成为敌人。

他还没来得及回答，她又开口。

“回到北境，商量着怎么谋杀我的家人？”她挑起眉毛，“这就是你来这儿的原因，不是吗？为了得到盟友……你想杀死韦赛里斯。”

“也许不再是了。”他头偏向一侧低声说，黑色的眼睛盯着她的嘴唇，又看向眼睛，然后又回到嘴唇。

“为什么？”

他嘴角微微一动，但并不是在真正地微笑。

“看来我在他妹妹面前甘拜下风。”

她叹口气闭上眼睛，手指环着他的手腕。

在他的抚摸下试图忘记。

但她从来没有忘记过。

多年后哥哥去世，帝国落入她手中，她为和平而奔忙时，也总会想起那头来自北方的狼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 开放式结局，有机会的话我会回来继续的……
> 
> 译者注：原本是个短篇，但是大家反响不错，太太就开展成长篇啦～


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我真该为你做的事而杀了你。”他掐住她的喉咙咆哮道，手指上冰冷的戒指抵住她的脖颈。
> 
> 她笑起来，眼中含着巨龙的火焰。
> 
> “看来你对所有女孩都这么说过。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 你们想要的第二章。
> 
> 希望你们喜欢，也希望在如此艰难的时期大家都平安无事。
> 
> 爱你们。

丹妮莉丝站在哥哥的办公室外，犹豫地举起手，然后又痛苦地放下。

她不知道他为什么要见她，他通常对她避而不见，假装她根本不存在。她并不因此而困扰，韦赛里斯的情绪反复无常，无从预测，就算是尝试去揣摩他的心思都让人筋疲力尽。她扭动着肩膀，发出咔哒的响声。

然后，她为不可避免的暴风雨做好准备，敲了敲门。

“干什么？”

韦赛里斯急躁地冲着门大叫，她翻个白眼后拉开门。

“你想见我。”她简单地说，然后关上门。

乔拉下巴绷紧站在旁边，双手紧握背在身后。她向他点点头，很高兴见到他。

他很怜爱她——不只是怜爱——而她利用这一点。为了自己的利益而利用它，她并不为此感到羞愧。如果这意味着他忠于自己，她可以忍受这种暗恋。

 _更多的是愚弄他_ ，她想，贪恋一个年纪小到足以当他女儿的女人。

韦赛里斯坐在办公桌后，双手靠在嘴边。看见她时眼里闪过难以忽略的愤恨，但丹妮莉丝依然挺直背站着。

她也恨他。

他慢慢将手从嘴边放下，手掌平摊在桌子上。

“你得给我个合理的解释。”

他的语气带着冷漠的恶毒，她知道他指的是哪件事。

尽管如此，她还是扬起下巴，挑衅地吸了吸鼻子。

“我不明白你的意思。”

她感觉到乔拉的身体也变得僵硬起来；他也清楚，哥哥不会喜欢这样的回答。

韦赛里斯的椅子——他们父亲的椅子——过于浮夸。这把椅子很大，以黑色皮革制成，扶手上有两条精雕细琢的金龙。他慢慢站起身，手指弯曲用力压在木头上。他那瘦弱的六英尺高身形应会让他显得更有压迫性，但却没有。

“承认吧。”他说。

她怒火中烧，紧闭着嘴。他总是看不起她。人们称她“风暴降生”，因为她出生那晚严冬大风肆虐地呼啸着，她不会在他面前屈服的。

“承认什么？”

尽管他冷的像冰，她还是记得熟睡的小男孩蜷缩着身体颤抖的模样。她记得低声对他说要勇敢并把他交给乔拉时，她怀里的重量也令人吃惊。她记得看着宾利车上闪烁的红灯渐渐消失在黑暗中，离她越来越远，回到北境。

“你把史塔克家的男孩怎么了？”

她知道他指的是瑞肯，但脑海里却闪过琼恩的脸。

她的嘴唇突然干涩起来。已经过去一年多，但她仍记得他的手放在她身上的感觉，他的手指扶在她腰侧，胡茬划过大腿；还能尝到他嘴唇的味道——威士忌和烟草；耳边总响起他沙哑的嗓音。没人有他那样的嗓音——以前没有，今后也没有——她发现自己一直在追寻那个声音。

她直起身子，提醒自己对那个小男孩曾说过的话。

_要勇敢。_

他坚定地绕着桌子踱步，转到桌前时靠在上面，双臂交叉放在胸前。她往后退几步——这完全出于本能，她的肩膀撞上乔拉的胳膊。

他盯着她，狂怒的眼睛眨动着。他点点头，有那么一会儿，她还以为他不会有反应。韦赛里斯看起来好像在考虑着什么，然后又转过脸，手抓住桌子上装有威士忌的水晶玻璃杯，怒吼着将杯子扔出去。

杯子差点打中她的头，她退后几步，身后传来玻璃破碎的声音。

照片在相框里摇动作响，父亲严厉地盯着他们。

韦赛里斯开始大叫时，乔拉的手保护性地搂着她。

“你他妈把手从她身上拿开，”他咆哮道，“你的工作不是保护她不受我的伤害！我要她自己解释！”

乔拉服从命令，往后退一步，丹妮莉丝试图平静下来。

_她已经数不清挨过他多少个巴掌。嘴唇上早就尝过尖锐的铁锈味，她看着镜子里自己的倒影，呆滞地用遮瑕膏遮掩着斑驳的紫色淤痕。_

打碎的玻璃杯算不了什么。

“他只是个孩子。”

“他是我的筹码，”韦赛里斯激动地纠正，“史塔克从我这里偷了很多钱。你知道，他们还离间我的盟友——我们的盟友。你也知道，你就是个该死的叛徒。”

“我不是叛徒，”她反驳道，话脱口而出，“这个计划很愚蠢，史塔克家十分忠诚，他们忠于家人。绑架那个孩子只会引来另一场战争，而这是我们可以避免的。”

 _史塔克家很忠诚_ ，这是一种指责，一种挖苦，因为这让她嫉妒得发狂。琼恩和罗柏会为他们的兄弟姐妹杀人，这是众所周知的事实。而韦赛里斯似乎并不在乎她是死是活。

“那你能把我的钱要回来吗？”他反唇相讥，“能挽回那些我们失去的盟友吗？”

 _我可以_ ，她脑海中阴沉地闪过这个念头， _我会成为更好的家主_ 。我会做得更好，我会更好。

“你都不能让那该死的玫瑰合上她的腿，”在她回话前他低声说，提到玛格丽时语气中带着一阵厌恶。

“是的，玛格丽是我的朋友——但是提利尔家从来没有站在我们这边，”丹妮莉丝强忍着不翻白眼，“她没有做出任何承诺，你不能因为她爱上某人而责怪她。”

当丹妮莉丝强迫自己离开她床上的那头狼时，玛格丽则已经完全拥抱了她的狼。那晚后她就和罗柏·史塔克形影不离，不到两周后他们就要举行婚礼。她从来没有不辞而别就从他床上溜走过，从来不用偷看他最后一眼；在他睡觉时，她的眼睛也不用眷恋地停在酒店白色床单上的黑色卷发上，然后才消失在夜色中。

“滚，”韦赛里斯背对着她怒吼，“等我回来再决定怎么处置你。”

“从哪儿回来？”她忍不住问。

他的眼睛又猛地睁开。

“厄索斯——和你没关系，”他说，“我们必须在其它地方寻找盟友。也许我可以给你找个野人，给你点颜色看看。”

她很愤怒，怒火在心里翻腾。她正准备开口斥责他，乔拉却抚摸着她的后背，那让她暂时冷静下来。

她没有等到他让她离开——门关上时发出的巨响在大楼中回荡。

* * *

“你确定这是个好主意吗，公主？”他们正沿着石子路向教堂走去，乔拉粗哑的声音在她耳边响起。

她看见他正和领带纠缠不清。她得意地笑着翻个白眼，抓住他的肩膀，轻轻地把他从路上拽到一边。客人们路过他们进入教堂时，她理顺手中的领带，准备松开结。

“请不要那样称呼我，”她说，讨厌黑手党公主的头衔——犯罪的王室，“你知道我讨厌它。”

他没有回答，但她不惊讶于注意到他的目光聚集在她鲜红的嘴唇上。

她解开领带，调整领结，这样更加舒服，然后轻轻拍一下他的前胸。

“玛格丽是我的朋友，”她继续说，“我必须来。韦赛里斯在国外，他不会阻止我的。你是来保护我的，而且，没有人敢在婚礼上惹麻烦。什么样的怪物会做出那种事？”

他看起来还是不确定，皱起眉毛，但她没法再关心那么多。

尤其是当看见琼恩·雪诺靠在教堂墙边抽烟时。

看见他仿佛能唤醒她心中的某个部分。她经常想起他，一直想知道他在哪里，在干什么——现在他就在面前，冷静而强壮，穿着一套黑色西装，就像他们第一次见面那个晚上一样。不过她随即想起自己也没见过他穿别的衣服，除了裸体。她突然脸红。他的脸还是如同往常，但是黑发散着，没有挽成发髻，该死，他居然比记忆中还要好看。

她希望自己能对此免疫。

“你先进去吧？”她对乔拉说，“我想去抽根烟。”

“我不应该离开你。”

她很恼火。

“五分钟，乔拉，”她恳求道，“我想喘口气。”

他显然不想这么做，但还是顺从地点了点头。她一直等他进到教堂里才走向琼恩。

当他看见是她时，一层阴影蒙上他的脸。

他把香烟扔在地上，然后走近，昂贵的鞋尖将烟头踩灭，然后双臂交叉靠在胸前，眉毛小心地挑起。

当她走到他跟前时，他抓住她的胳膊把她拖到教堂的角落里，远离别人窥探的目光。

然后他把她推到墙上，一只手抓着她的头发，另一只手伸过来掐紧她的脖子。

这感觉让她倒吸一口气，咬紧嘴唇。

“我也很高兴见到你，琼恩·雪诺。”

她看着他咬紧下巴时肌肉绷紧。

“我真该为你做的事而杀了你。”他掐住她的喉咙咆哮道，手指上冰冷的戒指抵住她的脖颈。

她笑起来，眼中含着巨龙的火焰。

“看来你对所有女孩都这么说过。”

怒火在他的皮肤下匍匐，他疯狂地看着她。

“我不是在和你开玩笑，丹妮莉丝。”

原来，他叫她 _亲爱的_ 。她仍记得那称呼是怎么让她颤抖不止。他叫她龙、坏女孩，或者什么也不叫。他很少直呼她的名字，现在听上去却像一把利刃。

“上次你好像很喜欢我们的游戏，”她反驳道。

他闭紧嘴，下巴微微抽搐。她有些生气——意识到他并没有兴趣讨论那天晚上他们之间发生了什么。

“你抓走了我弟弟。”他低吼道。

粗哑的北方口音让她夹紧双腿。

她脸上的表情更加柔和，头歪向一侧，能感觉到他的手指在脖子上颤抖。他掐得不是很紧，也不是特别具有威胁性，但这感觉很强烈，令人兴奋、沉迷。

“不，不是我，是韦赛里斯。”

“没有区别。”

“有区别。”她坚定地坚持道，“我不会让他有任何事。”

他毫无幽默地笑起来。

“你是个坦格利安。”

她皱起眉头，觉得被冒犯。

“你是个史塔克，”她挑起眉尖锐地说，“还是雪诺？你知道自己是谁吗？”

“我不伤害孩子。”他咆哮着，语气中带着厌恶。

“我也不。”她慢慢说，不再带着调笑的语气，“我不是我哥哥，也不是我父亲。我很遗憾他抓瑞肯，这是不对的，是我把他放了。”

说完后他松开手，手指滑落到她喉咙上，那个戒指——带有狼图腾的戒指，和她的龙戒很相配——冰冷地抵在她灼热的肌肤上。

“我不知道，”他喃喃道，现在平静下来，“我们刚刚才在家门口发现他。”

“你没问。”

“嗯，我没有。”他承认，但并没有道歉。

“那现在……”她冷漠地看着他，“你是准备继续掐着我的脖子……还是准备放手？”

她的目光从他的眼睛转到他的手上，又转回去，空气变得炽热，一会儿后他眨眨眼。

她几乎要失望了。

她呼出一口气倒在墙上，没有意识到自己正屏住呼吸。身后的石块上冰凉，鲜红的裙子露出她的肩膀，头发完美地躺在身后，一根龙形别针将头发向后梳了一半卷成发髻。他放在她喉咙上的那只手已经滑到她的胳膊上，他退后一步，仍然握着它。

他的目光从她价值不菲的高跟鞋挪到她的脸上，然后低低地吹了一声口哨。

“你看起来不错。”

 _不错_ ，她差点笑出声。

提利昂·兰尼斯特，那个好色的小矮人，会说她很优雅。洛拉斯·提利尔一定会称赞她美极了，并对她的裙子夸赞不停。奥柏伦·马泰尔会告诉她她有多美丽，太阳与月亮在她面前都相形见绌，也会告诉她所有他和艾拉莉亚想对她做的坏事。

但是，琼恩·雪诺还是觉得她看起来……不错。

这些北方人可真难懂。

“谢谢，”她扫一眼他剪裁考究的西装和松散的卷发，“你换了发型。”

他把手从她胳膊上拿开，手指轻轻滑过那里，好像在检查。

“嗯，你也是，”他扬起眉，手指着她的头发，抓住一缕银发转在手指上拉了拉，“我更喜欢你这个发型。”

上次见面时她的头发是黑色的，不想因自己家族出名的银发而招摇，想与那个家保持距离。但在接下来的几个月里，没有父亲的暴虐，顺便想看看缺乏安全感、幼稚的哥哥到底变成了个什么样的人后——她开始接受自己。

韦赛里斯结婚之前，她将是他的继承人。坦格利安王朝的女王。她的哥哥鲁莽、愚蠢、不适合当领导者，她知道自己很快就会坐上那把龙椅。

“是吗？”

他点头。

“我们不应该隐藏自己，”他低声说，“你看起来像一条龙。”

她扬起眉毛，看着他的嘴唇。

“所以你应该不那么喜欢了不是吗？”

他没有回答，但却松开了她的头发——答案很清楚。

“叛徒。”她小声说，嘴角挂着一抹得意的微笑。

他们都是叛徒——因为他们根本不恨对方。

* * *

罗柏和玛格丽·史塔克第一次进入教堂时，丹妮莉丝温柔地微笑着啜饮着香槟。

婚礼很完美，他们宣读誓言时，眼中的爱意明晰可见，但整个过程中，丹妮莉丝几乎没有注意他们，她的目光不停地回到琼恩身上，他作为伴郎站在罗柏身旁。她知道自己有麻烦了。

她曾发誓就一个晚上。她不能这么想要他，这会毁了家族建立起来的一切。他们之间纠缠不清也很累人，不仅是他们，还有他们的家人。雷加抢走莱安娜，所以战争开始。雷加被杀，所以她父亲也杀了瑞卡德和布兰登·史塔克报仇。詹姆·兰尼斯特试图暗杀他，所以父亲砍了他一只手。可能是因为有太多敌人的压力，最后他心脏病发，现在她哥哥也将走上相同的道路。

他们互相窃取、抢夺、残杀——就这么一直持续着。兰尼斯特，坦格利安，拜拉席恩，史塔克，提利尔。它们都只是轮子上的辐条。一会儿这个在上面，一会儿那个在上面，轮子转动着，碾碎地面上的一切。这看起来毫无意义。

乔拉站在她旁边，一如既往地严肃。

甚至当玛格丽冲向他们，手捧着他的脸时，他的表情也都没有变。

“来吧，乔拉爵士！”她一直这么喊他，觉得非常有趣，“难道我的婚礼都不能让你笑一笑吗？”

乔拉的嘴角抽动一下，仅限于此。

玛格丽翻个白眼，微笑着松开他去拥抱丹妮莉丝。

“谢谢你能来，”她低声说，“我知道你被敌人包围了，也知道你一定很讨厌狼群。”

丹妮莉丝越过玛格丽的肩膀与琼恩对视。他看了她一会儿，然后注意力又转回到身旁的罗柏身上。

“不是所有的狼。”

玛格丽得意地笑了，仍然抱着她压低声音，这样乔拉就听不见。

“真的吗，丹妮？”她低声说，“还来一次？”

丹妮莉丝耸耸肩，玛格丽松开她时轻轻地摇摇头。

“我想我没有资格评价。”

玛格丽离开时在她的脸颊上吻一下，回去牵起罗柏的手跳第一支舞。丹妮莉丝和乔拉、玛格丽一起跳舞，没有其他人了。她在这里没有朋友，没有拥护者。其他客人都满腹狐疑地看着她，好像她随时都会开始喷火似的。

奈德·史塔克看见她皱起眉，她努力不退缩。

席恩·葛雷乔伊向乐队点歌，然后他们演奏起一首熟悉的曲子。

《教父》的主题曲《温柔的倾述》。

她看见教堂另一头的罗柏睁大眼睛，然后仰起头大笑，连琼恩都在笑，当他走向席恩时，用肩膀推他一下。

歌演奏到第一节时琼恩向她走来。

他伸出一只手，丹妮莉丝用力吞咽。

“公主——”

乔拉张口，但丹妮莉丝打断他。

“没关系的，乔拉。”

他握紧拳，看起来并不高兴，琼恩笑着。

他弯起眉毛嘲弄地伸出双臂——假模假样。他也清楚，如果乔拉真的搜身，会从他腰上找到一把柯尔特45。她之所以知道是因为她亲手接过武器，手指在冰冷的金属上滑过，把它放在桌子上后，他就在她面前跪下。

她牵着他的手时，他看着乔拉。

他领着他们走到教堂中央。

他一只胳膊搂住她的腰，把她拉进怀里，世界仿佛停止转动。

重新回到他的怀抱，感觉很奇怪。他握住她的另一只手抬高。

随着节拍舞动，丹妮莉丝觉得那美妙诱人的音调如温厚的毛毯般覆盖着她。

他靠得这么近，让她浑身冒汗。

“你不觉得这首歌有点太应景了吗？”

琼恩笑了。

“席恩有怪异的幽默感，”他说，“ _公主_ 。”

她眯起眼睛。

“别这么叫我。”她说，尽管从他嘴里说出来好听多了。

他轻笑起来，低沉的声音让她双腿间一阵躁动。

“他是谁？”

她看着他，试图揣摩他的反应。

“算是个…保镖，”她耸耸肩，“没有保护就进狼窝的话，我也太傻了。”

他又笑一下，黑色的瞳孔盯着她身后某处，“他看起来快有五十岁，”他说，“我不认为你需要一个男人来保护你。”

她突然觉得口干舌燥，有点恶心。他的语调很随意，跳着舞眼睛仍然看着她身后，但听见他这么说对她来说意味深重。

她周围的男人都小瞧她，但是他会平等看待她，“尽管如此，我还是喜欢他在我身边。”

“他看你的眼神可不像个保镖，”他听上去不太高兴，“眼睛整晚都没离开过你。”

听到这话，她扬起眉。

“这就意味着你的眼睛也都整晚没有离开过我。”

他嘴角一撇，黑色的瞳孔终于看向她。她的皮肤在那双眼睛的注视下逐渐发烫，她紧紧握住他的手。

“你很难被忽略。”

他的手臂紧紧地搂着她，将她拉过去。她的鼻子擦过他的喉咙，闻见令人陶醉、充满野性的古龙水、烟草还有昂贵的香槟混杂在一起的味道。他那么冷漠、阴沉，但是他的手却在她的裙子上灼烧着。她头晕目眩，因为欲望而迷醉。

“你嫉妒吗？”

她有点期待他嘲笑她，尖刻地回答或漫不关心。

相反，他的语气是那么坚定、温柔——

“嗯，如果我是呢？”

她不知道该怎么回答，转而不看他，这时注意到一个红发女人双臂交叉放在胸前，眯起眼睛看着他们。

“看来你的仰慕者也不少，”她嘟囔着，“那边那个女孩一直在瞪我。”

他挑眉，直到看清楚她指的是谁又放松下来。

然后，他笑了。

“看看她的戒指。”

丹妮莉丝伸长脖子看见女孩手指上的狼戒，和他的一模一样，牵她的手时她能感觉到那冰凉的金属。他们的手缠绕在一起紧扣在他胸前，她能感觉到他的心跳，令人厌烦地稳定地跳动着——她的心跳却不受控制的失去节奏。

“我妹妹，”他进一步解释，“珊莎。”

丹妮莉丝快直接翻个白眼，想要踹自己一脚。这真是显而易见。

“她很漂亮。”她不情愿地咕哝着——这是实话，珊莎有着雪白的肌肤、淡蓝色的瞳孔和火红的头发。

“她不太信任外人。”他继续说。

丹妮莉丝不满，脸上掠过一丝短暂的软弱。他们好像都在看着她，都在因她的出身评判她，她把他的手抓得更紧些。

“那其他女人呢？”这话脱口而出，“那晚以后……你有过很多女人吗？”

音乐进入高潮，他嘴角微微一动。

“我不认为这和你有什么关系，”他的语气中带着一丝调笑，同时回避了她的问题，“不过我确实想过。”

“想什么？”

“那天晚上。”

她吞咽一下后看着他的嘴唇。

“是吗？”

“是的，我一直在想你，”他的声音更加低沉，“你高潮时发出的那种美妙的声音……一直在我耳边响起。”

“琼恩！”她赶紧环顾四周，想看看有没有人听见她的话。

歌曲结束时候，她看着他，歌词响起，两人之间的空气更加火热。

_——都是因为你带着爱来到我的世界，如此温柔的爱。_

乐队完美地切换到下一首歌，但丹妮莉丝几乎听不到。感觉就像有一只手攥紧她的心脏，她从他身边退后一步。

他张开嘴想说点什么，但却被一声喊叫打断。

“你他妈滚出去。”罗柏·史塔克咆哮着，另一边的人在视线之外。琼恩眨眨眼，然后迅速走到他哥哥身边。尽管丹妮莉丝知道情况不太好，她还是跟在后面，乔拉紧随其后。

看到眼前的景象，她睁大眼睛。

十几个人站在大厅的入口，大多数人她都不认识——只认出夹克上缝着的狮子和牡鹿图腾——还有乔佛里·拜拉席恩。

玛格丽冲向她，抓住她的手，丹妮莉注意到琼恩轻斜身子挡住她，她低下头，不想被人看见，以免把事情弄得更复杂，把水搅得更浑。

奈德·史塔克向前走一步，客人们自动为他让道。他的地位显而易见，他走起路来有点跛。据说是詹姆·兰尼斯特多年前曾用刀刺伤他的腿，后来旧伤难愈。

“我只是来向这对幸福的新婚夫妇表示祝贺，”乔佛里慢吞吞地说，双手紧握在背后，“得知我没有收到邀请是多么失望啊。”

玛格丽在颤抖。

“没关系的，”丹妮莉丝握住她的手低声说，“史塔克和拜拉席恩是朋友，不是吗？”

她摇了摇头。

“奈德和劳勃是朋友，”她小声纠正道，“现在劳勃走了。乔佛里很疯狂，难以捉摸——我为了罗柏拒绝了他。”

乔佛里喜欢制造麻烦，沉溺其中，看见他眼中残忍的目光，丹妮莉丝有些害怕，“你不属于这里，”席恩低沉而危险地说，“你应该离开。”

“你他妈的给我闭嘴，葛雷乔伊，”乔佛里咆哮道，“这不关你的事。”

“看在我和你父亲曾是朋友…… ”奈德提起劳勃，他在一次狩猎事故丧生，他的王朝留给这个危险的男孩，“……我给你一个和平离开的机会。”

乔佛里只是虚伪地假笑。

“乔佛里，求你了……”玛格丽向前迈一步低声说，小心翼翼地伸出手。

乐队已经停止演奏，客人们聚集在一起围观，气氛紧张起来。

“啊，我可爱的玛格丽，”乔佛里说，语气中充满讽刺，“只可惜你不是我的，对吧？你知道，你父亲答应过把你许诺给我，我不喜欢被人愚弄。”

梅斯·提利尔眼睛望向地板，看上去很不好意思。丹妮莉丝一直认为他是个软弱的蠢货，但现在她真的很恨他。

乔佛里向玛格丽伸出手，罗柏走到她面前。

“别碰她。”他咆哮着，那声音就像他家族旗帜上的狼的嚎叫一样。

乔佛里深吸一口气笑了笑。丹妮莉丝的眼角掠过一道金属光，琼恩的西装外套稍稍移过臀侧。他的手放在身旁，准备伸手去拿枪。

“好吧，好吧，”乔佛里举起双手，假装投降，然后开始向后退，“我已经表达了我的祝贺。我要走了。”

丹妮莉丝屏住呼吸，当乔佛里走开时，她全身像弓弦一样绷紧。

他的手下跟着他。

他停下来，开始转身——

“哦，只是还有一件事……”

——然后他拔出枪，朝罗柏胸口按下扳机。

玛格丽和凯特琳·史塔克的尖叫声刚响起现场就陷入一片混乱，乔拉抓住她往后拽，琼恩和席恩怒吼着拔出枪。罗柏紧紧抓住自己的胸口，深红色的液体在手掌下的白衬衫上渗透开来。

他倒在地上，奈德和玛格丽立刻围上去。

乔拉还在拉着她往后退。

“不！”她喊道，“我们得帮他们！”

“我们不该插手，公主。”他在她耳边粗暴地回答。

她看见琼恩压在乔佛里身上，赤手空拳地打他的脸。拜拉席恩和兰尼斯特家的人正在和史塔克家的人交战，枪声和鲜血四起。

琼恩双手紧紧掐住乔佛里的喉咙，乔佛里绝望地抽搐着双腿，踢一下琼恩的腰才得以逃脱。琼恩闷哼一声，但随即跑去追他。

一切都很模糊。

罗柏被带走，玛格丽在他身后哭泣，客人们继续交战。

“这边，”丹妮莉丝抓住乔拉的手，往琼恩和乔佛里离开的方向走去。她低着头躲开战场，夜晚凉爽的空气让她起鸡皮疙瘩。

乔佛里仰面躺在草地上，额头上有一个弹孔，他大睁着眼睛一动不动地盯着缀满星星的夜空。她不在意，而是拼命地向周围扫视，想寻找琼恩的踪迹。

她在看见他之前先听见他的声音。

低沉而痛苦的呻吟，她转向一侧。

他低着头靠在一棵树上，一只手捂住小腹，丹妮莉丝看见血从他的指缝间渗出时心下一沉。

“琼恩。”她喊着冲向他。

她支起他的身子，压在伤口上时他忍不住皱眉。

她迅速掀起他的衬衫，确定是被枪击后更加害怕。

“我们得送他去医院。”

“不，”他立刻说，“不去医院。”

他们会被认出来，还有很多其他问题需要解决，于是她试着想出一个替代方案。

“好吧，”她喃喃自语，自己都不敢相信接下来说出的话，“我带你回家。”

“丹妮莉丝！”乔拉愤怒地说。

“他受伤了，”她咬咬牙，“他会死的，把车开过来。”

“我没事，”琼恩咕哝一声，然后就倒下了。

* * *

丹妮莉丝把狼戒从他手上摘下来，然后带他进屋。

有一个保镖曾是军人，大家喊他“灰虫子”，但她不知道他的真名。他曾在军队服役，熟悉枪支和枪伤，所以由他来评估伤口。

灰虫子把被血浸湿的衬衫从琼恩身上割下来，他低吼着。

她手放在他肩上帮忙按住他，他咬着一块木头，灰虫子把子弹挖出来。

他蹙眉，在厨房的桌子上扭动着，但她很庆幸他没有大喊大叫。

疼痛更难以忍受时，他抓住她的手，攥紧她的手指。

灰虫子将子弹扔进玻璃碗，“他会没事的。”他脱下橡胶手套带着浓重的口音说，“他需要休息。”

“谢谢你，”丹妮莉丝感激地点点头，“帮我把他抬到楼上去。”

“罗柏——”琼恩哽咽道，脸痛苦地扭曲着，好像说出这个名字比他身上的弹孔更痛。

“他还活着，”丹妮莉丝低声说，“在车上玛格丽给我打了电话。他还活着。”琼恩叹口气，胸膛上下起伏——他终于可以休息了。

* * *

他睡着时丹妮莉丝看着他。

他看起来那么平静，轻柔地呼吸着，看上去完全不像是个刚刚把人打得半死、用枪直击敌人额头的人。她亲自清洗他脸上的血迹，在痛苦的呻吟和咒骂中轻轻擦拭他的伤口，她翻个白眼，情不自禁地抚摸他的脸颊。

感觉他粗糙的胡须，棱角分明的下巴，柔软的嘴唇在她的抚摸下微微张开。

“别再盯着我看了。”他的嘴唇在她的手指下动着，这声音吓她一跳。

她惊讶地抽回手。

他闭着眼睛，却弯起嘴角。

“去找些更有意义的事做吧。”

 _没有比这更有意义的事了_ ，她几乎就要这么说， _这么漂亮的人，却差点丧命。_

“你感觉怎么样？”她平静地问。

“感觉像中了一枪。”

她翻个白眼微笑着，“至少你还有力气开玩笑。”他眼睛一直闭着，但他的微笑似乎有些犹疑，“罗柏……”他又问道，“他真的没事吗？”

“他流了很多血，”她轻声说，“但还活着。”他点点头，表情更加放松。

她为接下来的话而内疚——但却不得不说。

“琼恩，你弟弟……布兰……”当他睁开眼睛看着她时，她伸出手交缠两人的手指，“他也中枪了。”

琼恩的脸上掠过一种近似于恐惧的东西。

“那他……？”

她不忍心告诉他子弹卡在布兰的脊椎里，他们说他再也不能走路了。所以现在，她所能做的就是向他保证布兰还活着，很安全。

“他还活着。”

琼恩点点头，在床上挪动身子时微微皱起眉。

“你第一次参加史塔克家的婚礼，”他无精打采地低声说，“场面还真是不小。”

她毫不幽默笑了，“我承认，确实参加过更和平的婚礼。”

他又换个姿势试着坐起来，然后沮丧地咕哝一声又倒下去。

“我要抽根烟。”

丹妮莉丝皱起眉。

“不行。”

他呻吟着，又闭上眼。

“残忍的女人。”

她微笑着松开他的手去抚摸他的脸颊。

“我不敢相信你在这里，”她小声说，“在我床上……我快以为乔拉会心脏病发。”

她花了大量时间说服他，她告诉他，如果他把琼恩赶出去，她就和他一起离开，然后他就得向韦赛里斯解释他是怎么失去妹妹的。

“他爱上你了。”

她很不满，虽然这是事实，但是大声说出来……

“你都不认识他。”

“我知道一个男人恋爱时什么样。”

她咬着下唇，目光扫过他坚忍的脸庞。她想知道他的过去，想知道他以前是否有过一个女人，他是否知道完全、彻底地想要一个人是什么感觉。她想知道他是否爱过——因为她从来没有。

“谢谢你，”他突然低声说，“谢谢你帮我，谢谢你放走瑞肯。我应该早点说的。”

“没关系，你只是太固执了。”

她在开玩笑，但看见他脸上严肃的表情，她也笑得不太安心。

“你是对的，你之前说……”他开始说，声音低沉而粗哑，“你确实让我觉得自己像个叛徒。”

她不知该如何回应。

她的目光从他的眼睛转到他的嘴唇，然后又转回来。空气变得稀薄、紧张而热烈。

月光透过高拱的窗户洒进来，她前倾身子靠近。

柔软的嘴唇温暖而顺从，过了一会儿他才回吻她。有那么一瞬间她还以为是自己误解他们之间的化学反应，但就在她开始后退时，他开始回应，张开唇，舌头伸进她唇间。他吞下她努力抑制的呻吟，这个吻变得越来越热烈，舌头纠缠在一起，接吻时她的大拇指轻轻地在他的颧骨上扫过。

她移动身子，腿放在他两腿间靠近，小心避开受伤的一侧，直到几乎坐在他的大腿上。他抵住她的唇发出一声呻吟，手环着她，抓住她的屁股压在身旁，另一只手抚摸着她的脸，缠绕着她那银白色的头发。

当她感觉到他的下体在她大腿上晃动时，她咬了咬他的下唇。

“我想上你。”他贴着她的嘴角热烈地低声说。

听见这话她立刻被欲望吞没，却因甬道里什么也没有而疼痛。

她扭动着臀部，他微微一动，因撕扯伤口而叹息。

她看着他的绷带，指尖在粗糙的布料上滑过。

“你都不能动。”

他弹一下舌，似乎在考虑其他的选择。

“嗯，但是你可以上我。”他邪恶地笑着说。

丹妮莉丝笑一下，又低下头来用嘴巴覆住他的唇。

“你想要那样吗？”

他的舌头舔着她的下唇，品尝她的味道，然后滑进她嘴里。

“是的，”他说，“骑我吧，亲爱的。”

她一条腿搭在他大腿上，避开受伤的那侧。

他抬起屁股，她把先前为他穿上的运动裤脱下。他动作太快又忍不住因疼痛而皱眉，但是当她脱下睡衣时，他脸上的表情转而变成渴望。她赤裸着身体，把他的手举到胸前，他将她的乳头放在拇指和食指间揉捻。

她呜咽着，湿润的两瓣在他的长物上滑动，他继续揉搓她的乳头。

她俯下身亲吻他。

“那个，呃——”她突然说，使他停下来，两人的嘴唇依然相贴，“——我没和其他人在一起，不指望你也是，只是……想让你知道。”

他一言不发，目光在她的嘴唇和眼睛间游移。

“我也是，没有其他人。”

她眉头紧皱微微后退。记得在舞池里问他时，他那闭锁的眼神，说那不关她的事。

“你之前说得好像……”

他头歪向一侧，双手放在她的腰上。

她笑着翻个白眼，又吻他一下。

“混蛋。”她咬住他的嘴唇低声说。

他的手滑进她的双腿间，两根手指抚摸着入口处。

“在我面前总是这么湿，是吗？”

她疯狂地点头，屁股压在他的手指上。他轻弹她的花核，紧紧压住它揉搓，然后手指插进去，卷曲着手指，她呻吟着骑着。他随后抽出手指塞进嘴里，舌头故意在指尖缠绕。

“过来，”他眼神饥渴地拍拍自己的胸，“我想再尝尝你的味道。”

她顶着膝盖向上走，直到小穴在他嘴唇上方。

他舔舔嘴唇，然后把脸埋在上面。

她双手撑在床架上头往后仰，臀部在他的舌尖上来回滚动。他抓住她的屁股，慢慢湿润、肮脏地舔舐她，牙齿摩擦隐秘的花核，她靠着他的脸摇晃，脚趾蜷缩在床单上，眼珠向后翻，他标记着她的身体。

他记得如何抚摸她，记得怎样吮吸会让她崩溃。他的舌头绕着她的阴蒂，湿润地舔着，然后绷紧舌头，推进潮湿的小穴，对着她的甬道呻吟，那颤音使她发抖，他吞下所有可口的汁液。

她骑着他的脸，她的汁液混合着他的唾液浸湿他的胡子。他的舌头滑回她的阴蒂，专注地舔舐，手指挑逗着她的后门。肮脏的动作让她的脸涨得通红，她的屁股顶着他的脸，她注意到他的另一只手不见踪迹。

她好奇地回头看一眼，看见他正慵懒地抚摸着自己的勃起就忍不住呻吟起来。他一边慢慢地来回抽动抚摸顶部，一边帮她口交。

她的高潮悄悄袭来，猛烈地撞击她。当他抵着她的小穴咆哮时，她颤抖着发出一阵呻吟——只是为了发泄欲望。她不知道自己是否应该感到内疚，因为他们是在坏事发生后才这么做的，但是她又提醒自己这就是他们的世界。

这样的事情已经不是第一次发生，也不会是最后一次。

但是他们还在这里。

他们在这里，很安全，在一起。

她从他的脸上爬下来，顺着他的身体往下滑，直到她湿透的小穴触碰到他的勃起。

她吻了吻他，在他的舌尖上品尝自己的味道，身子前倾摸向旁边的床头柜里疯狂地找避孕套，牙齿撕开锡纸包装帮他套上。从他在她手里的反应来看，尽管他现在受伤，那部分还是没有问题的。

她张开双腿看着他，坐下去。

“天哪…… ”琼恩说，当她温热的内壁包裹着他时，他发出一声低沉的呻吟。

她抚摸着被他牙齿咬住的下嘴唇。

她呻吟着在他的阴茎上上下滑动。

 _我的_ ，她体内的恶龙凶狠地怒吼着。

她压在他的胯间更用力地操他，分开大腿手撑在他胸前，这样膝盖就不会碰到他的伤口。

 _他身上有好多伤，_ 她悲伤地想，又想起自己的伤疤。

知道自己并不孤单让她心里好受些。

很多人想伤害他，但他还活着，还在这里。

他抓住她的腰引导她的动作。

这比第一次热烈。几乎没有任何助兴，他没有在她耳边说着污秽下流的话。她没有试图引诱他，没有权力游戏、没有什么关于龙和狼的谈话，也不用担心明天会发生什么。

只有他。

只有他们。

她又呜咽着高潮，大腿开始颤抖。这猛烈的收缩让他咆哮，手紧紧环着她的腰，他的勃起在她体内抽动着。她猛地想到要是没有避孕套该有多好，她想感受他温暖的精液射在里面的感觉，想要感受它们慢慢流出来，想要在他离开几个星期后仍然能感受到他曾在她体内。

她不想让他离开。

她瘫倒在他胸前，他因痛苦而呻吟时她低声道歉。

有那么一会儿，周围很安静，她可以假装。

她可以假装它们不是本应该有的模样。

她想知道，属于他——真正属于他——究竟是什么感觉。只做一个爱他的女人，而他也爱着她，没有龙、狼，他们都不属于这个世界。他有一份无聊普通的工作，不知道如何握枪，也不知道被枪击中的感觉。她会爬到他们的床上，让他按摩她疲惫的肩膀，诉说她一天的稀松平常，对于其他人来说这可能很无聊，但对她来说却很完美，因为这是正常的。

她的手又抚上他的腰，注意到血迹从绷带中渗出时，她的手指开始颤抖。

她痛苦地回到现实中。

他们永远都不会是正常人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 乔拉是有史以来最差劲的保镖，但我们喜闻乐见。
> 
> 我也不确定他们是怎么知道《教父》的，但是……就允许我这么做吧？
> 
> 老实说，我很希望这成为一个完整的故事——我只是喜欢黑帮。不想承诺任何事，也不想有更多的WIP，所以暂时让它2/2:)
> 
> 一如既往，希望听见你的想法。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个举动很愚蠢，就像正在初恋的傻女中学生。
> 
> 但事实确实非常混乱、复杂……丹妮莉丝对他有些着迷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 真不敢相信我只花了几天就完成了这个故事，只能谢谢你们和那些可爱的评论！
> 
> 不过说真的，感谢你们对这个故事的支持。我无法将它从脑海中抹去，所以现在才有了它，一个完整的故事。我不知道灵感会持续多久，也不知道会有多少章节，但是希望你能享受这个过程。
> 
> 如同往常一样，请保证安全，我亲爱的读者们。

爱人火热的嘴唇滑动到她的脖子上，丹妮莉丝呜咽着。

他抵住她泛着红晕的肌肤闷哼，发出一声微弱的咆哮。她喜欢他像这样失去控制的样子，喜欢别人无法听到的这种声音。当他的手指在她大腿间的隐秘处挑逗时，她忍不住闭上眼。他将汁液抹在手指上，然后再插进去。

“上帝啊。”她气喘吁吁地说。

她能感觉到他贴着自己的脖子笑起来。

“我不是上帝。”

她翻个白眼，将他拉得更近些。

“说我的名字。”他说，粗糙的胡茬划过喉咙。

她紧闭着嘴。

她的固执似乎只是在刺激他，他更下定决心要她这么做，不仅让她说，还要让她尖叫。他的傲慢激怒她。很明显她有多么想要他——从她拉扯他头发的方式、咬着他的嘴唇直到红肿、他的手指干她时发出的湿润淫荡的声音都能看出来。

不过，这从一开始就很明显。

“来吧，宝贝，”他要求道，手指在她体内蜷曲，揉搓他知道会使她发疯的地方，“说吧。”

他的拇指在她的花核上紧紧地揉捻，不停地打旋。

她仍然因为顽固的拒绝而咬紧下巴，脚趾蜷缩，他的唇从她的脖子移至她的嘴唇，牙齿因激烈的亲吻而撞击在一起。欲望顺着她的脚底席卷全身——直奔双腿之间，扼在她的脖颈处。蜜液倾泻而出，顺着他的手指流到手腕上，再一次揉搓，她终于崩溃。

她不只是说了他的名字，她还抽泣起来。

_“琼恩。”_

他立刻捂住她的嘴。

“就是这样，”他低声说，高潮让她止不住颤抖，“现在安静，你不想让他们听见，不是吗？听见你为我的老二求饶，一头狼的老二。”

她呜咽着，小声绝望、低沉的呼喊使她听起来也像一头狼。

他的手指移开时她的大腿颤抖着，余震还未完全退去。

“你说什么？”他靠近，温热的呼吸在耳边扫过。

他不再捂着她的嘴。

“自大的混蛋。”

他得意地笑笑，然后随意地吻她一下，拍了拍她的入口处。

“别自作聪明了。”她靠着他的下巴低声说，嘴角抵着坚实的肌肉，陶醉于他努力抑制颤抖的方式，然后推着他后退，直到他靠在桌沿边，她跪下来。

灵巧的手指快速地解开皮带，皮带掉到地上时，他的表情变得阴沉。她脱下昂贵的裤子，露出他的肉棒。

坚硬的肉棒再次激起她两腿之间的欲望，他喜欢捉弄她，假装这很随意，但是他和她一样兴奋。

她挑逗地舔一下顶部，手环绕着嘴唇没有覆盖的部分。他咕哝一声，双手抓住她的头发，双眼紧闭，头向后仰。她又吞下更多，他开始向前轻轻推挤时她放松喉咙，可以看见他全身绷紧，感觉到他的手在颤抖，每一块肌肉都因克制而收缩。

她吮吸着蘑菇头，品尝着从中渗出的咸咸的液体。她的手在粗硬的长物上抽动时，手指上新戴上的戒指不难忽略。

灯光正好照着钻石，残酷地闪烁着。

 _“戴着吧，”_ 她第一次这么做时觉得很不舒服，想把它摘下来，他咆哮道， _“我希望你每次看见它都能想起我。”_

她并不认为他是个占有欲强烈的男人——但是告诉他自己和卓戈订婚的那晚，他的触摸有些粗暴。

韦赛里斯从厄索斯带来新盟友，大多数盟友围绕在她身边，她对此并不意外。她要嫁给一个名叫卓戈的男人，以巩固他们之间的盟友关系。卓戈是一个小部落的领袖，他们更像是动物……而不是人。

她只见过他几次，认为他……不错。

也许有点野蛮。

但他不是琼恩，永远不可能是琼恩。

她不是为了韦赛里斯才同意，而是为了家族，她会履行自己的责任。

琼恩似乎很喜欢这样——在她戴着另一个男人的戒指时和她做爱。

她认为那是某种原始、强烈的占有欲，他暴露自己的本性。她仍然记得告诉他的那个夜晚，他是如何将她压在韦赛里斯书房的桌子上，从后面狠狠地干她。他扯着她的头发，说她是个贱人，高潮从未那么强烈过，她在昂贵的木头上留下抓痕。

能感觉到他越来越硬，在她嘴里跳动着。她一只手抚摸他的睾丸，指甲在敏感的皮肤上轻轻刮擦，他低吼着，更用力地抓着她的头发。

“哦——哦，妈的，”他喘息着，紧紧抓住她的头发，当她吞下全部时，顶部撞击着她的喉咙，他要求道，“再做一次。”

她服从了——他一边高潮一边咒骂，颤抖着将温热的精液射进她嘴里。

她的唇沿着他的肉棒滑动，一滴也没遗落。她湿润地吮吸一下后才松开，他依然颤抖着。

他拉起她的身子，激烈地吻住她的唇。他正准备深吻她，这时听见大门被猛地打开，韦赛里斯正不耐烦地发号施令。

“该死，”她低声说，从亲吻中挣脱，“你得走了。”

琼恩低哼一声回应，退后些拉起裤子，手伸进后口袋，掏出打火机和一包红色万宝路香烟。她难以置信地看着他把一支香烟夹在唇间，随意地把它放在那里扣上皮带。

“你认真的吗？”

他只是不做声扬起眉点烟。

“出去！”她把他推到窗前，听见他轻笑翻个白眼。

她打开窗，凉爽的夜风吹进来，这次轮到他问——

“ ** _你_** 认真的吗？”

“他不该这么早就回来，”她说，“从前门出去的话你不可能躲过他，对吧？他会杀了你的。”

琼恩嗤之以鼻，轻轻呼出一口气，好像觉得很好笑。

她又推他一下，他这才动身。

“出去。”她继续说，双臂交叉在胸前。

琼恩眨眨眼，吸一口烟后吹出烟圈。

“天啊，”他说，然后翻个白眼咬住烟，一只脚跨过窗户坐在窗框上，“我十六岁后就没这么做过了。”

丹妮莉丝忍不住笑起来。

“很高兴我能让你回忆过去。”她靠近吻他一下告别，然后他顺着缠绕在墙壁上的薰衣草藤往下爬。

看着他离开她胸中一阵疼痛——尽量不去理会情况会变得多么复杂。

* * *

“公主，我想和你谈谈。”

丹妮莉丝从桌子上抬起头来，看到乔拉站在门口，她皱起眉，点点头合上文件，她确实想休息一下。当哥哥沉溺于豪华晚宴，给他的妓女们送上昂贵礼物时，照看家里的财务状况很令人筋疲力尽。

史塔克截获了他的上一次毒品抢劫，把钱据为己有。作为报复，他绑架了最小的史塔克——瑞肯，而她将他送回去。现在，他正准备组织一伙人突袭高庭，偷走数百万现金和珠宝。她祈祷这件事不要也出错。她总是小心翼翼，努力不在琼恩的甜言蜜语下把家里的秘密泄露给他——但是她担心自己的忠诚总有一天会崩溃瓦解。

任何事都没有作为一个坦格利安重要。

 _你是一条龙，_ 玛格丽的祖母曾在危急时刻紧握她的手，眼神凶狠地告诉她， _你是一条龙_ 。

她想起奥莲娜的话，告诉自己要坚强。

“什么事，乔拉？”

他走进来，关上身后的门。

“我很担心你和那头狼的关系。”

丹妮莉丝睁大眼睛，她头歪向一边想看看他身后。

“韦赛里斯在花园里，”他说，“没人能听见。”

她靠在椅背上。

“我很感激你的关心，乔拉，但是一切都没问题，”她声音清亮地说，“而且我和他之间没有特别的关系。”

他咬紧下巴，双手紧握在背后。

“我看见他偷偷进出你的房间，其他保镖迟早也会发现的。”

丹妮莉丝愣在原地，双手小心地撑在桌子上。

“你的工作就是保护我，不是吗？”

“前提是你不做出错误的决定。”

她很生气——但这个说法相当合理。

“我知道这对你来说不容易，”她不去想——他爱着她，一直都是，“你也进退两难。我会尽量小心的。而且，琼恩很快就要回北境了。”

很快他会离开，离开她的床，但这只是一次小小的告别，允诺着下一次约会。他像野火一样在她的生命中来来去去，留下的只有毁灭。这不够，但却是她的全部。这是他能给她的一切——他们能给予彼此的一切。

乔拉点点头，显然对这个说法不满意，但又不想继续逼迫，不过他也不能说什么了，因为门忽然打开，韦赛里斯站在外面。

“天哪，”她被吓一跳，“你都不知道要敲门吗？”

“闭嘴，”他翻个白眼，“我有东西给你看。”

她叹口气交叉双腿，手放在大腿上，然后轻轻点头。

乔拉走到一旁，另一个男人走进来，她心下一沉。

她熟悉他那尖刻嘴角的弧度和眼神中的阴沉，熟悉他的卷发和胸前的乌贼纹身。

席恩·葛雷乔伊。

“你在这儿干什么？”她问道，站起身来，绕过桌子站在前面，双臂交叉放在胸前。

他没有回答，下巴紧锁，脸上的表情难以解读。

“席恩来这里——”韦赛里斯拍一下席恩的肩膀，“——决定收回属于自己的权利，他终于明白了，他想夺回铁群岛，而我们会帮助他。”

丹妮莉丝眯起眼睛，头偏向一侧。

“我们为什么要这么做？”

“当然是为了交换史塔克的信息。”

她的目光慢慢移向席恩。

“那么，你是个叛徒？”

她语气短促，冷漠中带着厌恶，她看见他燃起怒火。

“叛徒？”他慢慢重复道，“我小时候史塔克就把我抢走，他们挟持了我一辈子。”

事情没那么简单，他也明白。

巴隆·葛雷乔伊是个危险的毒枭，他很少关心自己的孩子。奈德·史塔克解决巴隆后带走席恩。奈德的手下发现这个小男孩蜷缩在楼上的一个壁橱里时，奈德很愧疚。他们说他有一个姐姐，但从未找到她，从那之后席恩就一直和他们在一起。

这很难以接受，但琼恩把他当作兄弟。他们很相似，琼恩是私生子，席恩是铁种，但奈德对他们和自己的儿子一视同仁。

她心里有一部分认为这是一次胜利，因为他能带来宝贵的信息。

另一部分又为琼恩伤心。他会崩溃的。

“这是我们的胜利，妹妹，”韦赛里斯强调道，“史塔克家遭受重创。看看少狼的婚礼上发生什么，他差点被谋杀，布兰·史塔克成了残废，白狼杀死乔佛里·拜拉席恩……他们没有盟友。瑟曦永远不会支持那个杀了她儿子的家族，也就是说没有兰尼斯特和拜拉席恩。只剩下提利尔，有钱有势，但远远不够。”

“现在你有自己的间谍了。”她说。

哥哥笑起来。

“是的，我的计划进行得相当顺利，你不觉得吗？”丹妮莉丝皱起眉头，试图弄明白这一切，“什么计划？”

“你不觉得劳勃死得太早了吗？他和奈德·史塔克之间的友谊是维系他们联盟的唯一纽带。”

“劳勃死于打猎意外。”

“哦，妹妹，”他慢慢地带着讽刺语气说，“别这么天真。”

一切都清楚了。

“你和瑟曦·兰尼斯特沆瀣一气。”她直白地说。

“当然，我认为她没有料到自己的儿子会这么快就把五大家族搅得一团糟，但是没关系，”他挥挥手，不屑一顾地说，“问题是——史塔克已经被削弱，我们从来没有像现在这样如此强大。特别是你也已经和卓戈订婚，一旦你们结婚，厄索斯也将被我收入囊中。”

她很难受，不愿去想，试图否认。

她摇摇头，脸上挂着假笑。

“恭喜你，哥哥。”

她说，然后皱起眉从他身边走过。

* * *

下一次他们做爱的时候，琼恩很生气。

他把她推到门上用力操她，门吱呀作响。她呻吟时，他捂住她的嘴让她安静下来，然后将脸埋在她的脖子上。

她能清楚地感受到每一次推挤，感受到从他身上涌出的愤怒。他好像也很受伤——手指抓着她的腰，好像既想拉近她，又想推开她。

他们没有说话。

没有谈论两人之间正在酝酿的怨恨和愤怒。她没告诉他席恩在楼下，他也没问。他知道。如果他愿意的话，他大可以几步之内掐住自己的喉咙。

也许他确实想那么做——但他没有。

当他开始在她双腿间抚摸时，她大声炽热地呻吟起来。他几乎全部拔出又整根没入，她抽泣着回应，伸出手搂住他的脖子。

用力拉扯他的头发直到他也低吼。这感觉很温暖、无法抗拒。他的手掌因为她的呼吸而湿润，他更用力地抓着她的脸。她睁大眼睛，充满欲望地盯着他，看着他额头上的皱纹，默默地恳求他用力干她。

无声地尖叫让他知道该怎么做，他抽出来将她翻过身压在门上，一只手按在她的头顶上，另一只手握住湿润的肉棒插回去。

他咆哮着插入她那肿胀的甬道，她觉得自己就像一只四肢颤颤悠悠的小鹿，因为高潮而颤抖不已。他依然用力干她，她将额头抵在门上试图喘口气。

他另一只手抓着她的屁股，辅助着入侵的动作，进入的节奏变得稳定，肉体持续的拍打声在房间里回荡。

她后仰起头，双手蜷缩放在面前的门上，他两只手都抓着她的屁股。除了她的喘息和他的呻吟，周围一片寂静。他打她屁股时发出的激烈碰撞声打破沉寂。

“妈的，”她呻吟道，“再来一次。”

他又给了她一巴掌，发出一声粗重的咆哮。她想象着他的手在她屁股上留下的红色印记，另一个高潮涌向他的肉棒。

急剧的收缩也让他高潮，她能感觉到他阴茎的抽搐。几个月前，她开始吃避孕药，只是想感受他在她体内的感觉，精液射入时她开始发抖，他抽出时一些精液滴落在她湿润的大腿上。

她又将前额靠在门上，努力让自己的呼吸平静下来，这时她听见他穿上裤子。

有时候，他会留下来。

他留下来聊天——有时聊重要的事，有时什么都不聊。

他告诉她他胸口上的伤疤是怎么来的，当她手指滑过他那天晚上被枪击中的凸起的肌肤时，他告诉她每一道伤疤背后的故事。她告诉他她的梦想，她很喜欢画画，但已经很久没有画过，她也很想念弥桑黛。她开始了解他，知道他喜欢罗柏，小时候会常常把艾莉亚扛在肩上，而珊莎最惹他生气，但他也爱她。谈起素未谋面的母亲时，他的声音变得空洞——她告诉他，她也希望认识自己的母亲。

他不是个爱说话的人，但只要开口说，那一定意味着什么。

席恩的所作所为并不是她的错，但她仍觉得他遥不可及。

她心中一紧，眼睛和喉咙莫名其妙地灼烧，她想抱抱他。

“琼恩。”

他摇摇头，后退一步。

“现在不行，丹妮莉丝。”

他平静地说，然后就离开。

* * *

她坐在书房里研究琼恩的戒指。

她翻来覆去地看，好像这戒指上的狼图腾随时都会在她眼下复活，狼可能会张嘴嚎叫。

她几个月前就该还回去。

她有很多机会。他被枪击的那个晚上，他皱着眉头盯着自己裸露的手，说起这件事。

_“我父亲会不高兴的，”他抱怨道，“那玩意儿很贵。”_

_“也许在乔佛里尸体旁的草地上。”_

一提到拜拉席恩，他就心烦意乱。她知道他会这样，他的眉头皱得更紧。

 _“混蛋。”_ 他低声说——她用一个吻阻止他接下来的话。

她不知道自己为什么不告诉他，也不知道为什么要留着它。

她只是喜欢看着它。

她喜欢它的做工，奇异还有些惊悚，但是最重要的是，它非常非常漂亮。

和她右手食指上戴的那条龙非常相似。五大家族每位重要成员都有一个，这是识别家族最简单、快捷的方法之一。

拜拉席恩有鹿，兰尼斯特有狮子，提利尔的最为美丽。丹妮莉丝常常惊叹玛格丽手指上那朵娇嫩的玫瑰。她不知道这戒指是否象征着属于狼群。尽管铁种有也一个，可他们并不是真正的算是史塔克。

盯着它的时候，她努力不翻白眼。

这个举动很愚蠢，就像正在初恋的傻女中学生。

但事实确实非常混乱、复杂……丹妮莉丝对他有些着迷。

她还没意识到自己已经将戒指戴在手上，这对她来说太大了。她不自觉地把它和手上的订婚戒指相比较——毫无疑问没那么精致，但不知怎么的觉得更加重要。

转动它时，她看见里圈刻着些什么——

**_J.S._ **

原来从没有注意到过。

她陷入沉思，没有听见门被推开。门闩发出的咔哒声使她吓一跳，戒指从她的手上掉落。

她在椅子上转过身，金属碰撞在地板上叮当作响时，她倒吸一口冷气。如果不是在这个情况下的话，自己也许会笑出声来。

_如果那枚狼戒，那枚属于他们最大的敌人之一的戒指，没有直接滚向席恩·葛雷乔伊和她的哥哥的话。_

她屏住呼吸，韦赛里斯一只脚将它踩住，俯下身子捡起来。他好奇地看着它，她看着哥哥逐渐反应过来。

他停在原地，眨了眨眼。

“这他妈是什么？”他的怒吼让身旁的席恩发抖。

丹妮莉丝站起身，掸去裙子上一些看不见的灰尘。

“这是一枚戒指。”她说。

值得称赞的是，韦赛里斯怒火中烧，但她依然镇定自若，他检查着那枚戒指。在她脑海中浮现出自己将它从琼恩手指上摘落的那个夜晚，琼恩戴着它握住枪，衬衫上渗出血迹，还有他痛苦地在餐桌上扭动的样子。

她背着他进入龙的巢穴，周围都是坦格利安，而她想确保他的安全。

现在也是如此——一种奇怪的冲动——她想要保护他。

她后退一步，想要确保安全。这些年来，韦赛里斯对她发过上百次脾气。他生气时会拽扯自己的头发，那银白色的头发和她的一样。她知道他会发脾气，只希望一切结束时不会造成太大伤害。

“你他妈的怎么会有这个？”他说，语气越来越尖厉，“你是在跟他们中的谁上床吗？你和一头狼上床了吗？”

她用力吞咽，祈祷他那难以置信的语气意味着他并不真的相信这是有可能的。

“当然没有，我——”

话语卡在她的喉咙里。

她无法思考。

妈的，为什么她无法思考？

当他走近时，恐惧扼住她的喉咙，他的手紧握成拳。

他眼中燃烧着疯狂的火焰，她闭上眼睛准备迎接。

但是却没有发生。

席恩·葛雷乔伊笑着说——

“原来你找到了。”

兄妹俩都困惑地看着他。

他举起右手，手上的戒指闪闪发光。那是只银色的乌贼，触角精致地雕刻在金属上，缠绕着他的手指。

“我每只手上都戴着一个，”他平静地解释道，“一个代表铁种，一个代表史塔克。”她对他眨眨眼。

他目光坚定，闭上嘴，但她不得不承认——他确实有张扑克脸。她不知道他为什么要帮她，不理解也不想理解，尤其是当韦赛里斯还在愤怒地抓着戒指时。

她一阵恶心，希望韦赛里斯不会注意到里面的刻字。

席恩伸出手时，嘴角抽动一下。

韦赛里斯旋转戒指，席恩的微笑不再那么轻松。

他知道那个刻字，知道在哪里可以找到它。

“可以给我吗？”席恩问。

韦赛里斯皱起眉。

“如果你已经决定将那一切都抛在脑后，为什么还想要它？”他听起来有些怀疑，但席恩保持冷静。

“你可以说我是个念旧情的人。”他慢慢地笑着说。

韦赛里斯眨眨眼，然后嗤之以鼻地翻个白眼把戒指递给他，似乎已经厌倦这个话题，开始咆哮着说起关于培提尔·贝里席的事，丹妮莉丝已经很多年没听说过这个名字。

她试图抓住席恩的目光。

而他只是将戒指攥在拳里，没有看她。

* * *

她敲敲席恩房间的门，脚不耐烦地踏着地板。

一分钟左右后，他打开门，手撑在门框上，看见是她他停下来，盯着她看了一会儿，然后重重地叹口气，将门打开得更大些，她从他身边走过，站在房间中央，双臂交叉放在胸前。

“我是来谢谢你的，”她平静地说，“谢谢你所做的一切。”

“没关系，”他简单地说，“如果你不介意的话……”

他都懒得找借口装作很忙，只是不想见她，不想进行这样的谈话，但是她没那么容易放弃。

“你为什么要那么做？”

“丹妮莉丝。”

“我想知道。”

“我知道你想，”他恼怒地又叹口气，“我相信你已经习惯了得到你想要的一切。”

她耸耸肩。

“是的。”

他眨眨眼睛，试图装作漠不关心。

“只是不喜欢看男人打手无寸铁的女人。”

“我不信。”

他不耐烦。

“那我为什么要那么做呢？”他试探她，“你告诉我，既然你什么都知道的话。”

她说出从一开始就有的怀疑，那个在她心里酝酿已久的怀疑。戒指的事只是证实了这一点。

她哥哥过于自大而不愿细想，所以她坚定地说。

“从走进我家门的那一刻起，你就不是个叛徒。”

“我已经给了你哥哥信息，”他坚持说，“线索。”

“一些钱藏在哪里，凯特琳在哪儿藏她的珠宝，罗柏留在西边的情人……”她翻个白眼，“没有什么重要的。”

他扬起下巴，生气时张大鼻孔，“你以为你和琼恩上过几次床就了解我了吗? ”

她浑身发冷，变得僵硬。

“什么？”

他撇撇嘴。

“罗柏的婚礼上，我看见你们互相看对方的眼神，”他咆哮着走近，脸上的表情变得讽刺，“现在又是这个。”

他扔出戒指，出于条件反射她伸手接住。

又看见那些刻字。

**_J.S._ **

他继续说话，语气带着敌意。

“你以为你是第一个被他蛊惑的人吗？”

她看着他。

“什么意思？”

令她沮丧的是，他并没有详细说明，而是忙着来回踱步，焦急地用手顺着自己的头发，一边走一边不停地说。

“我还以为他没那么笨呢，”他低声咕哝，更像是在自言自语，而不是在对她讲话，“他会把我们都害死的。”

“你根本没有离开史塔克，”她无视他继续控诉，“你一直在为他们工作。”

“恭喜你猜对了，”他讽刺地说，“真聪明。”

她又想起琼恩做爱时的模样，从他身上流露出来的痛苦和愤怒。除非他是个完美的演员，要不然就是真的。

“琼恩不知道。”她说——这不是在发问。

“他不知道，我们没有告诉他。”

“你们不信任他？”

“我们不信任你，”他咆哮着回击，“他也不应该信任你。”

她皱眉无法争辩，想说他可以信任她，但是她仍然忠于自己的家庭，所以也许他不应该这样做。

“他不信任我，”至少她知道这一点，“他不信任我，什么都没告诉我。”

“希望情况保持这样，”席恩淡淡地说，然后走到门口，打开门，“你正是奈德和罗柏决定不让他知道的原因。他们不能阻止他见你，他不会听，所以也不打算继续尝试，但不会让一个坦格利安又毁了他们的家庭。”

她用力吞咽，走向门口时，心中一阵疼痛。

也许是看见她脸上的表情，也许他并没有看上去的那么冷酷，当她从他身边走过时，他的表情似乎变得更加温柔。他拉住她的胳膊，声音平静，无法被其他人探听。

“丹妮莉丝，我说这些话并不是要伤害你，”他低声说，“我知道你不是你哥哥。琼恩也是个好人……但他能给你什么样的生活呢？除了偷偷摸摸地躲在黑暗里，他什么也给不了你。他明白这一点——你也明白。”

她点点头，她不再是个孩子，并不愚蠢，所以很生气。她目光坚定地怒视他。

“我知道很多事情，”她说，“史塔克可能恨我，但那事儿不只是雷加做的，还有莱安娜。狼也毁了我的家庭。”

她撇开他的手仿佛他的触碰会灼伤自己，没有回头。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我父亲已经不再年轻，”他的声音低沉而沙哑，她想知道这有什么关系，然后他继续说，“等他离世，家族就在我手里，我确信我没必要明着告诉你——我会不惜一切代价保护我的家人。”
> 
> 他的表情平静而漫不经心——但其中的威胁不言自明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 所以…我真的无法控制这个故事，对吧？不知道这么快的更新是从哪儿来的，但是希望它能继续！享受吧，我亲爱的读者们。

酒吧里人头攒动，烟雾缭绕。

丹妮莉丝摆弄着手指上的戒指，钻石在灯光下闪烁，她试图回到现实中。

韦赛里斯在说话——他一直在说话——她眨着眼睛，尽量认真听。

伊利里欧·摩帕提斯坐在对面抽着丘吉尔牌雪茄，肥厚的嘴唇咬着香烟，咳嗽着吐出烟圈。她叹口气，修剪整齐的手指在桌子上轻轻拍打，戒指划过马提尼酒杯。

她尽量不和他对视，不在他好色的打量下翻白眼。他大腹便便，不合身的白衬衫下露出肚脐，钮扣都绷得紧紧的。笑起来时声音浑厚，汗珠顺着额头流下，他绝对至少用了三种不同的古龙水，但她依然能闻到他的口臭和汗臭。当他舔嘴唇时，露出泛着黄渍的牙齿。

伊利里欧·摩帕提斯是个卑鄙小人，但是很有权势。

所以当他咧嘴笑时她也笑了，他那粗肥的手指抚摸她的大腿时，她也尽量不退缩。他从潘托斯来正式签订她与卓戈的婚约。卓戈想要一个有异国情调的妻子——他自己用蹩脚的英语这么告诉她的——韦赛里斯希望他的那群野蛮人能帮忙夺回维斯特洛的控制权。

丹妮莉丝想要什么似乎并不重要，她在玻璃杯后面沉默地愤怒。

她点一杯火球肉桂威士忌，需要那种滑过喉咙时强烈的灼烧感，但韦赛里斯说这酒不适合女人喝。她翻个白眼，但还是屈服，不想和哥哥吵架。这时伊利里欧开始吹嘘有个金发碧眼的十六岁小伙子为他工作，她觉得一场争吵正在酝酿中。

“我以为在潘托斯奴隶制是非法的，”她说，微微皱起眉头，“自从与布拉佛斯签订条约以来。”

伊利里欧咬紧下巴，明显生气了，她还注意到韦赛里斯脸上也露出不满的表情。她哥哥说过，她在这次会面中只需要安静地坐着当个花瓶——她知道韦赛里斯现在很生气。

“当然没有，亲爱的，”伊利里欧回答，又露出黄色的牙齿，“卓戈从来没有提过有奴隶。”

她无法接受这种事发生，韦赛里斯咬着牙。

“哦，不，多斯拉克人不承认任何买卖东西的交易，”伊利里欧继续道，“说实话，亲爱的，他们骑马很厉害，但在其他方面可能是彻头彻尾的傻瓜。”

他沙哑地笑起来，韦赛里斯安静一会儿，然后假笑一下。丹妮莉丝试着不翻白眼，但没有成功。她喝完酒，招手让女酒保过来又点一杯，告诉她一直给她上酒，然后又坐回到椅子上。

一小时喝了三杯后伊利里欧说要不方便，要离开去“上厕所”，便跌跌撞撞地离开卡座。

韦赛里斯立刻抓住她放在桌子上的手，威胁地倾过身子。

“你他妈以为自己在玩什么把戏？”

她无聊地眨眨眼，“什么？”

“我告诉过你别说话。”

她挑起眉。

“所以我对这个将要成为我丈夫的男人一无所知？”她怒火中烧，和他一样，两条龙都喷出火焰，“你从没告诉我他是什么该死的马王。我是丹妮莉丝·坦格利安，五大家族之一的独生女。卓戈什么也不是——一个野蛮人，我不想嫁给他。还有伊利里欧……我不喜欢他摸我。”

韦赛里斯在她说话时安静得有些可怕，他等她说完后又靠得更近些，掐住她的手，温热、带着威士忌味道的气息在耳边，她直直望向前方。

“你听好了，”他冷冰冰地开始说，“我会让我们重新成为五大家族中最强大的家族。要做到这一点，我需要盟友。我需要卓戈和他的多斯拉克人。相信我，亲爱的妹妹，如果有必要，我会让他们都上你……伊利里欧·摩帕提斯，卓戈，他的手下，还有他们所有的马……”

丹妮莉丝转过头来，目光坚定地看着他。

“你让我恶心。”

她从他手中挣脱出来。

当伊利里欧回到卡座，闲聊又继续，气氛变得热烈、尴尬和紧张。

等回到房子，周围没有其他人，也许她会后悔的。她看得出韦赛里斯的手在颤抖，想要打她，但他不敢在这里动手。

她不知道等回到家，他会怎么惩罚她。她从十五岁就开始反抗，但是他比她强壮，而且她苍白的皮肤很容易擦伤。

她仍然记得琼恩注意到她身上的印记时，她是怎样阻止他。他抬起她的手，好奇地皱起眉头，眼睛扫过她手腕上的紫蓝色淤伤。当他意识到这是什么，是谁干的时候，他脸上忽然闪现出一种阴郁、愤怒的表情。那一刻，他更像是一头狼，而不是人。为了不让他下楼毁掉一切，她使出浑身解数——在他的脖子、脸颊和额头上落下细密的吻。

_“如果你是我的，”他用浓重的北方口音说，“没有人敢碰你。”_

想到琼恩身上的伤，她不由得心中一紧，但还是将那种感觉抑制下去。

但是后来——

“混蛋。”

她看向韦赛里斯，看见他正生气地盯着某处。

她跟着他的视线看向吧台边的一群男女。当她注意到琼恩在那里时，心下一沉，有种奇怪的感觉在身体里翻滚。罗柏和玛格丽也在，还有另一个女人，一个红发女人，而那肯定不是他妹妹。

琼恩点烟时，她松开他的胳膊。

他真的得戒烟，他们都需要。这个坏习惯很不好，会毁了他们。

丹妮莉丝拒绝承认在体内燃烧的炽热感是嫉妒。

“你还好吗，韦赛里斯？”伊利里欧说道，但她几乎听不见他的声音，“你的脸怎么那么红。”

韦赛里斯一口气喝完威士忌，然后用手背擦擦嘴。

“只是一些狼，”他下巴朝他们的方向用力一扬，“我他妈讨厌狼。”

伊利里欧知道那个故事，但当韦赛里斯复述时，丹妮莉丝注意到他遗漏一些非常重要的细节。

毕竟，“那个狼婊子勾引我们的哥哥，害死了他”是不客观的。同一个故事有两个截然不同的版本——这并不是丹妮莉丝第一次咒骂雷加和莱安娜的自私。

“天啊，我真希望今晚葛雷乔伊也来，”韦赛里斯笑着说，手指沿着威士忌酒杯边缘滑动，“真想看看他们看见他时脸上的表情。尤其是罗柏·史塔克。”

丹妮莉丝不在乎罗柏·史塔克，不在乎那个红头发女人，那一刻，她甚至都不在乎玛格丽。周围的每个人似乎都消失，酒吧中的闷热像要使她窒息。

琼恩穿着一件白衬衫严肃地站在那儿，有那么一刻，她只能看到他。

但话又说回来，她眼中一直都只有他。

她甚至没有费劲假装去听韦赛里斯和伊利里欧闲聊。

“我要出去透透气。”她撒个谎站起来，拿起她的马提尼和手提包。

韦赛里斯不屑地挥挥手，好像丝毫不在乎，但当她离开桌子时，他开始大喊。

“离那些畜生远点，”他发出一阵笑声，可能觉得是在威胁她，“如果我看到他们中任何人放一只手在你身上，我就把它砍下来。”

丹妮莉丝翻个白眼，已经太晚了。一头狼已经对她的身体从里到外了如指掌。

她边走边喝完马提尼，把杯子放在一张空桌子上。她走到外面，懒得去衣帽间拿外套，只是靠在酒吧墙边。她是一条龙，身上总是很温暖，今晚并无不同。在夜晚的凉爽空气中，她毫无感觉，丹妮莉丝从手提包中拿出一包香烟。

夹起一只放在涂着唇彩的嘴唇间，打开打火机火焰却没有出现，她沮丧地叹口气，又试一次还是没有，她闭上眼又叹气。

但是这时有一声咔哒声，温暖的火焰出现在面前，她睁开眼，看见罗柏·史塔克正在俯视自己。

她用力吞咽，忽然口干舌燥。

他仍然看着她耐心地等待，扬起眉毛举着打火机。当她向前探身仔细观察时，注意到打火机上刻着一头狼。她紧紧地盯着香烟，看着火焰吞没烟尾。

打火机轻轻关上的声音打破寂静。

她注意到他没有香烟，于是她又打开包准备拿。

“不，”他伸出一只手低声说，“我正在戒烟。”

他的声音听起来像琼恩——低沉粗糙——但长相不像他。他的脸像他母亲，一头赤褐色的卷发，明亮的蓝眼睛。有着黑头发的琼恩很像奈德，她觉得很奇怪——他是个私生子，被排除在外，但看起来却比长子更像一个史塔克。

她向后靠在砖墙上，挑起眉。

“那你还随身带着打火机。”

“为了玛格丽，”他耸耸肩，“她不听我的，不肯戒烟，总是忘记带自己的打火机。”

丹妮莉丝嗤之以鼻，劝玛格丽戒烟是徒劳。

玛格丽喜欢酒、香烟和他——不一定是这个顺序，但依然喜欢。

“继续努力，祝你成功。”

他嘴角抽动一下，但并不是真正地在微笑。

“她很想你，你知道的。”

他的声音温柔，像夏日的微风一样吹拂着她。韦赛里斯总是说，狼很傲慢、粗俗、未开化。他说他们出了名地野蛮，会把你撕成碎片，什么都不会留下。他说他们不讨人喜欢，也不世故。

不像坦格利安。

然而——

这个罗柏，他看起来一点也不野蛮。

他看上去很安静，很关心他的妻子，众所周知他深爱她。丹妮莉丝见过他们在一起的样子——他看她的眼神、抱着她的样子——她妒火中烧。

“我也想她。”她说，因为她确实想她，这不公平，她和玛格丽的关系因为她和她丈夫的身份而受到影响，这是不公平的。

更重要的是，自己床上也总是有一个史塔克，这让她觉得自己是个伪君子。

罗柏双手握紧放在背后，头偏向一边。丹妮莉丝奇怪地忽然想到，这倒是让他看起来像一头狼。

“你可以来拜访，”看着她难以置信的嘲笑他扬起眉，“你可以。也许不能是史塔克家，我相信你能理解——我们的父亲不会让一条龙进家门，尤其是在莱安娜的事发生以后。但我不在乎，如果你想来我们家，我不会惩罚你或她。”

“你惩罚了琼恩，”她说，眼睛扫视一下四周，确定没有人在偷听才继续，“你没有告诉他席恩的事是因为我。”

他叹口气，手指捏住鼻梁。

“拜访你的朋友，一个提利尔，和跟我弟弟上床是有本质区别的，”虽然他的话很尖厉，但语气并不是特别刻薄，“我的好客止步于此——你不能因为我们谨慎而责怪我们。”

她吸一口烟，将烟雾从他面前吹走。

“这样的话，你也不能因为同样的原因而怪我。”

他的好客似乎是有条件的，也有隐含的漏洞……毕竟，他仍然是她的敌人。

罗柏弹一下舌。

“是的，那很公平，”他说，“但是丹妮莉丝——我能叫你丹妮莉丝吗？”

她点头弹一下烟灰。

“我就直说吧，”他手抚摸着下巴，想着怎么说比较合适，“不管你和琼恩之间是什么关系……都不能再继续下去。你们来自不同的世界，我知道这可能听起来很荒谬——毕竟你们身处的环境一样——但这正是问题所在。原谅我，我不了解你——但我了解我弟弟。他可能看起来…有些粗俗，对什么事都漠不关心，但他很勇敢、忠诚。如果他想要你，那就意味着什么。在你们俩都陷得太深之前，这件事必须停止。”

她将目光从他身上移开，手夹着烟。她胸中的火焰燃烧起来，那感觉很令人愉悦，但是她觉得他的警告就像一股寒气窜进她的脊背中。

“琼恩是个成年人，”她最终低声说，脸上挂着假笑，“我相信他能照顾好自己的。”

“他可以，”他承认，“我只是不想看到他受伤。”

“你是指像你一样？”她忍不住控诉，”不好意思，但你不才是那个毁约，在自己婚礼上被枪击中的人吗？我很高兴看见你活得好好的，完全康复，但是和玛格丽在一起是要付出代价的。你我都知道，事情没那么简单。”

情况不一样——乔佛里是个不要脸的贱人，史塔克和坦格利安之间的矛盾远比提利尔和其他任何人之间的久远激烈——但罗柏那道貌岸然的说教惹恼了她。她看着他的前胸，衬衫下面还躺着一个子弹留下的伤疤，提醒着她说的话没错。

“是的，不一样，”这是第一次，那双冷酷的蓝色瞳孔后涌动着黑暗和愤怒，“但是你还有选择，可以选择在事情变得太严重之前离开。我做不到，我爱玛格丽。”

她很生气，紧咬着下巴，然后无谓地坚持说——

“我不会伤害他。”

罗柏咬紧牙，脸上的肌肉抽搐着。

“对于你们俩——我想不出还有什么别的结局，你能吗？”

她也想不出。

她承认看不到自己和琼恩会有什么幸福结局。她无法想象他们可以坐在白色篱笆旁的摇椅上，看着可爱的孙子孙女们长大，慢慢等着皱纹爬上脸颊。对他们来说这不可能。他们是罪犯，他们的世界浸透着鲜血、谎言和欺骗。

一切都太过火——但她也不能就这样放手。

“不要这么严肃，”她试图一笑置之，不去理会，“不管琼恩和我之间发生什么。真的没必要这么担心，我们在一起，只是为了找点乐子。”

罗柏皱起眉，他和她一样不相信。

“我父亲已经不再年轻，”他的声音低沉而沙哑，她想知道这有什么关系，然后他继续说，“等他离世，家族就在我手里，我确信我没必要明着告诉你——我会不惜一切代价保护我的家人。”

他的表情平静而漫不经心——但其中的威胁不言自明。

她并不真诚地微笑着，气氛紧张尴尬，她不想谈了，所以她说——

“谢谢你的打火机，罗柏·史塔克。”

她掐灭香烟，他在她身后保持距离回到酒吧。

* * *

韦赛里斯和伊利里欧仍在聊天。

他们显然并不想念她的陪伴，她也不特别想重新加入，所以她走到吧台，点了一直想喝的肉桂威士忌。

看见琼恩之前，她就感觉到他的存在，他炽热的凝视就像一条温暖的毯子包裹着她。

他站在吧台的另一边，那个红头发女人仍然站在身边。她靠得太近了，小声地跟他说话，但是他坚定的目光却落在丹妮莉丝身上。他的头偏向一侧，眼睛微微眯起，好像在试图考虑她在想什么，但他没有笑。相反，他的手指心不在焉地绕着自己威士忌酒杯的边缘，阴沉的目光又回到身旁的女人身上。

她不应该感到痛苦，不应该感觉像是背叛——但事实就是如此。

她喝下一大口威士忌——罗柏·史塔克也许是对的。

她必须在陷太深之前结束这一切。

但是，从某种程度上说，他可能错了——或许确实没有什么。

红发女人靠在他身边，他垂下头，手指在玻璃上轻轻地敲击。

他让她想起制成五大家族匕首所用的钢——瓦雷利亚钢——冰冷坚硬，她真希望自己也能这样。每种情绪总是像飓风一样迅速席卷她的身体，总是燃烧得太猛烈。

“好久不见。”玛格丽走过来坐在她旁边的高脚凳上，慢悠悠地说。

丹妮莉丝将目光从琼恩身上移开，悲伤地微笑着看向她的朋友。

“我想你了。”她低声说。

玛格丽微笑，但她嘴唇微颤，眼神蒙上一层迷雾。

“我真的很想你，”她握着她的手低声说，“我们不能让我们的家庭成为我们之间的障碍。”

_我们的家庭。_

从戴在她食指上的戒指可以清楚地看出——她现在是一头狼。

它依偎在提利尔玫瑰花中央，丹妮莉丝用拇指漫不经心地抚摸着。这是新制的，很像罗柏手上那个，但更小、女性化，更像是她在珊莎·史塔克手上看见的那个，她仔细端详一会儿。

“这真漂亮。”

“是很漂亮，不是吗？”

“你开心吗？”她问，因为这就是她一直希望玛格丽能拥有的。

“我很开心，”玛格丽毫不犹豫地说，“我非常爱他，丹妮。虽然和拜拉席恩之间发生那么多事，失去他们和兰尼斯特的支持，也许我应该感到内疚，但我没有。”

“你还会这么做吗？”丹妮莉丝回想起婚礼，罗柏血流不止的胸膛，玛格丽绝望的啜泣、满含泪水的眼眶，“要是知道会发生那些事……你会不会嫁给乔佛里？”

玛格丽似乎考虑了一会儿，然后摇摇头。

“不可否认，我希望罗柏从来没有中过枪……我知道他因为布兰而责怪自己，但是——”她皱皱眉头，“——我不后悔。如果必须在遵守婚约和永远不再见他之间做出选择……那么，我根本不需要考虑。”

她那双黑眼睛转向酒吧的另一边，看向琼恩，当她移回目光时，想表达什么不用说也已经很明显。

“我们不能选择我们爱的人。”

丹妮莉丝看向别处，这话刺进她心里，她试图挥去这种不适感。

“别谈男人了，”她撇撇嘴，紧紧握住朋友的手，“我们来喝酒吧。”

* * *

玛格丽坚持要丹妮莉丝一起到后面的吸烟室去，那是为史塔克家预留的房间，韦赛里斯已经喝醉了。

她随意敷衍地向伊利里欧道歉，然后送他到外面，示意司机将他送回家，再回来接她。

“他会没事的，摩帕提斯先生，”她坚持说，挥挥手摆脱他的担忧，“我们这些龙从来都不擅长喝酒。”

伊利里欧大笑起来。

“你必须在结婚之前改过来，”他说，“多斯拉克人可是酒精的奴隶。”

她眨眨眼，然后假装微笑。当他在她脸颊上湿吻道晚安时，她尽量不畏缩。

她走回酒吧，只有一些头晕。

“我不觉得这是个好主意，”玛格丽回来时，她低声说，想起先前在外面和罗柏刀锋相间的谈话，“你丈夫可不太喜欢我。”

珊莎和艾莉亚也来了。她看见罗柏和琼恩正在为假身份证斥责艾莉亚。告诉她回家时，他们看起来绝望得想要把自己的头发扯下来，而她只是不以为意。她有点儿野，身上每一寸都透着狼的气息，丹妮莉丝已经喜欢上她了。

但是珊莎却很冷淡——和她哥哥一样冷淡，但是以不同方式。

“没关系。”玛格丽试图坚持，但丹妮莉丝今晚没有心情走进狼窝，被敌人包围。

她必须不断提醒自己这一点，她不能忘记。

不管她和琼恩之间的关系亲密到什么程度，他永远都是狼，而她永远都是龙。这是警钟。

她累了，决定今晚到此为止。她在玛格丽的脸颊上失望地吻一下，提醒她下周在奥莲娜学院见面。这个学院是为五大家族女孩提供礼仪学习课程的机构，教她们如何成为一个淑女。

奥莲娜教他们如何变得强大、有力和狡猾。

她正在衣帽间拿外套，这时注意到有两个人在女卫生间外窃窃私语。她走近一看，发现正是琼恩和珊莎，他的手正保护性地搂在她的肘弯上。

丹妮莉丝看见她挣脱。

“我没事，”她低吼道，充血的眼睛四处扫视，“你——反正你别管了，琼恩。”

琼恩皱着眉，紧锁下巴。

“除非你告诉我发生什么事。”

珊莎愤怒地擦擦眼睛，擦去眼泪和睫毛膏。她看起来像是哭了，心烦意乱，筋疲力尽，一只手摸着肚子。她脸色苍白、湿冷，好像生病了。丹妮莉丝又注意到他们站在女厕所外面。

“我只是喝多了。”

“你根本没喝酒。”

她愤怒地叹口气，翻个白眼，目光落在丹妮莉丝身上。

 _妈的，_ 看着红发女人眯起眼睛丹妮莉丝不禁咒骂。

“去吧，”她没好气地说，“你的小情人在等你。”

琼恩困惑地皱起眉，然后顺着珊莎的目光看去，目光落在丹妮莉丝身上，妹妹从他身旁溜走。珊莎走后他手捂住自己的脸，放下手时，丹妮莉丝觉得他看上去美丽、悲伤，而且非常、非常疲惫。

“对不起。”他严肃低声地说。

她耸耸肩，穿上皮夹克。

“没事，”她说，然后又忍不住问，“你们在吵什么？”

他沉默片刻，脸上疲累的表情消失，“没什么，”他平静地撒个谎，朝她走近，“和我一起走？”她知道自己不应该答应。

她应该回家，忘掉这件事，忘记他们。但是她没有，因为她已经是他的奴隶。她跟着他走进酒吧后面的一个房间，像只温顺的小狗——一头狼——拼命地想得到他的任何、哪怕一点点关注。这让她恶心。

整个房间里的家具都是红色的，被朦胧的灯光笼罩。关门时门闸扣上的声音不知怎么的震耳欲聋——她又觉得很热，于是脱下外套。

她先开口说话，想要重新获得控制，在他身边时，她总是觉得自己很容易失控。

“你们真的很爱对方，不是吗？”

琼恩的表情变了，嘴巴因为厌恶而紧绷，“实际上，我大部分时间都受不了她。”

她笑起来，但她说的不是珊莎。

“我是指你的所有家人，”她解释道，“你们总是在彼此身边。”

他头偏向一侧，双手握紧放在背后。

“你听起来很惊讶。”

她耸耸肩。

“我没有过这种体验，我和韦赛里斯并不亲近。”

即使她假装无所谓，这还是很难受。这不是第一次感到非常孤独。

“那你的另一个哥哥呢？”

她惊讶地挑起眉看着他。他们从来没有谈论过雷加。这感觉太尴尬，他们对雷加和莱安娜之间到底发生什么意见并不一致。雷加和莱安娜是他们命中注定彼此憎恨的原因，也是他们永远不能违背这一点的原因。

她并不认识他——但心中有一部分对他恨之入骨。

“他死的时候我还是个婴儿，”她说，“但乔拉说他人很好。他没有撒谎的理由，我相信他。”

琼恩点点头，要摆脱家庭的枷锁很难，他从小就被教导——莱安娜是强奸的受害者——而她被教导另一件事。

他没有争辩，因为没有任何意义——现在这又有什么关系呢？

她不是雷加，他也不是莱安娜。

“那个女人是谁？”她把皮夹克挂在前臂上问道，装出一副随意的样子。

他弯起嘴角。

“你嫉妒吗？”

她想起在罗柏婚礼她问了同样的问题，他回答——

_嗯，如果我是呢？_

他们编织的网错综复杂——这徒劳无功，令人筋疲力尽。

“我们是不是已经谈过这件事了？”

“嗯，我想是的，”他低声说，“她叫洛丝，也是北方人——是史塔克家的朋友。”

“你上了她吗？”尽管问题像野火一样在血管中燃烧，她的语气依然平静。

他扬起眉，坚定地看着她的脸。

“嗯，”他诚实、漫不经心地回答，就好像在谈论天气一样，“这么多年来有那么一、两次吧。之前。”

“什么之前？”

“遇见你之前。”

丹妮莉丝颤抖着，她感觉喘不过气。

“我和她之间什么都没有，”一会儿后他语气平缓地说，“就算有，我也不是那个订婚的人。”

他看向她的无名指，那里躺着卓戈的钻戒。那是件精致的珠宝，但它感觉像磨刀石一样沉重。小钢圈太紧，勒得她喘不过气，灼伤她的皮肤。她想把它摘下来。

“这一切变得越来越复杂了，不是吗？”她平静地问。

他又走向她，她能感觉到他——一块燃烧着的冰——她想触摸他、感受他，她的手颤抖着伸向他，然后又收回来。

毕竟，他还是琼恩，而她还是丹妮莉丝……他们俩都不知道彼此之间到底是什么关系。

“我知道席恩的事，”他平静地开始说，她停顿一下，“在席恩告诉他们你知道之后，我父亲和罗柏觉得没必要再瞒着我。但事实就是，他们不信任我……你无法想象那是什么感觉。我的家庭对我来说是世界上最重要的东西。他们是我所拥有的一切。”

 _你还可以拥有我，_ 她想这么说。

她吞咽一下，喉咙很干燥。

“我没有告诉我哥哥。”

“嗯，我知道，”他承认，“我很感激——但这不是重点。”

她点点头。她明白，他一辈子都活在兄弟姐妹的阴影下——一个外来者，一个私生子。

有一次，他们赤裸地四肢交缠躺在被子下，他说起小时候有多嫉妒。他曾说过，随着时间推移，家里有越来越多的史塔克——珊莎、布兰、艾莉亚和瑞肯——他觉得越来越没有归属感。他很孤独，是所有人中最弱小的，就算是席恩感觉都会更好，因为他至少和他们一点血缘关系都没有，不像他，流着一半的血，又算不上是真正的史塔克。

他说希望自己也有蓝色的眼睛，可以叫凯特琳母亲。他希望扯下黑色的头发，他希望长得像罗柏。

她猜或许这就是她喜欢他的原因；虽然她是一个真正的坦格利安，一位公主，但她从来没觉得自己属于那里。

父亲和哥哥都很残忍，她背负着母亲为了生她而死的莫名的罪恶感。她非常想念她，不曾有机会认识母亲，但是希望能有她在身边。当她学习如何化妆，第一次经历心碎，需要有人告诉自己要善良、勇敢和坚强的时候，她都会陪在身边。她现在很想念她，想知道她认为琼恩是个怎样的人。她从未拥有过她，大部分时间都非常孤独。她没有很多朋友，她的生活方式不允许自己这么做，她唯一的知己是个年龄快她两倍的男人。

她能够理解，对于琼恩来说，意识到家人把他蒙在鼓里有多难以接受——意识到自己不被信任，但他这一辈子都在证明自己是值得信任的。

他的表情变得谨慎起来，阴沉而忧郁，她明白接下来会发生什么。

他们之间有那么多话没说出口——珍贵、脆弱而美丽。

“你把我搞疯了，”他微微挑起眉，“你知道吗？”

她不知道——但她知道他带给自己的感觉，就算只能感觉到一半，那离发疯也只有一步之遥。

他们太无所顾忌。历史中有太多怨恨，这也伤害了她。她觉得自己像个叛徒，像个被男孩迷晕的傻小女孩。

可她不再是个小女孩了。

她是一条龙——携裹着火与血——代表着家族的未来。

“我们不能再见面了。”

她说——这不是个问题。

她保持着冷漠的表情，冷漠的声音，即使内心正在为这个错误的念头尖叫呼喊。

他嘴角微动，但没有笑。

“嗯，我们不能。”

她点点头。他捏着她的下巴，她抬起手，握住着他的手腕，透过浓密的睫毛瞥他一眼，嘴唇微张。她眼中的欲望难以掩饰，他的眼神也暗淡下来，手抚上她的脸颊。不知道是谁先开始移动，只知道上一刻还在看着对方，下一刻他们的额头就靠在一起，嘴唇紧贴。

她扬起下巴，吻了吻他。

那个吻很甜蜜、温柔，他或许能感觉到她的嘴唇在颤抖，但他什么也没说。他另一只胳膊搂住她的腰，她听见皮夹克从手肘上滑落，落在地毯上时发出微弱的撞击声。她的手抚摸着他的前胸，感受着他的心脏在手掌下稳定地跳动着。她不禁感叹他总是如此冷静。和自己携裹的火焰相比，他就是一块寒冰。自我的小心控制崩溃，欲望的灼热向她袭来，她张开嘴，他的舌头滑进去，粗糙炽热地交缠在一起，退回时她呻吟一声，又把它重新拉回来。

他偏过头覆住她的唇，感受到他牙齿在她唇上滑过发出尖锐的刮擦声。

“你最好离我远一点，琼恩·雪诺。”

在她手掌下，她听见呼吸在他胸膛里轰隆作响，粗糙而低沉，他点点头。

他走开，她想把他拉回来，被他触摸过的肌肤疼痛难忍。

她拿起皮夹克穿上，向门口走去时，他的话语——刺耳、低沉，如此动听的北方口音——让她停下脚步。

“丹妮莉丝。”

她背对着他，手僵硬地抓紧门把手。

“我想要你，”他简单地说，好像觉得这话很重要，“我从来没有像想要你这样想要过任何人。”

她闭上眼睛，艰难地吞咽一下，没有回答。

她只是打开门，将他留在身后。当她走到酒吧外，呼吸着夜晚凉爽的空气时，她试图赶走胸中的阵痛，告诉自己要克制。

毕竟，怎么能因为失去从未拥有过的东西而沮丧呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 噢，我真是个爱玩angst的讨厌鬼，一定是因为隔离。不过我确实觉得这个小障碍是必要的，但是某种感觉告诉我，他们不会离开对方太久…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反正她已经牺牲很多；手指上的钻石就足以证明这一点。
> 
> 现在，身边就能感受到他身体散发出的温热，他看起来强壮、英俊、冷静，但她快记不起两人为什么要在这里。

与伊利里欧·摩帕提斯见完面几天后，韦赛里斯依然在生丹妮莉丝的气。

她试图避开他，呆在坦格利安宅邸自己的房间里，确保在他之前或之后吃饭，只在他不在家的时候才去书房或马厩。她自己一个人，孤独总比与他相伴好。

然后他拿走她的钥匙。

收走她的捷豹和梅赛德斯，甚至还有那辆好几年都没开过的劳斯莱斯。她站在车库里，头上戴着墨镜，双手叉着腰，愤怒快要从喉咙里冒出来，然后就没敲门冲进他的书房。

“把钥匙给我。”她伸出手要求道。

她哥哥眯起眼睛，席恩坐在桌子的另一边，他转过头看她，眉毛好奇地微微挑起。

韦赛里斯又看向桌上的账本，在纸上写着什么。

“我不喜欢你整天在外面游荡——尤其是我还不知道你要去哪里的时候。”

她怒火中烧。

“我要去奥莲娜学院，不是你坚持要我去上的那个愚蠢的课程吗？”

不像五大家族中的大多数人所想的那样，那不是单纯的课程，但是他并不知道。

他脸上闪过一丝讶异，但随即又变得平静。

“这样的话……”他翻页后停顿一会儿，丹妮莉丝对他的戏剧性翻个白眼，“你可以带个司机一起去。”

“我不需要保姆。”

她看见韦赛里斯咬紧下巴。

“照我说的做。”

“不。”

他闭上眼睛转动肩膀，骨头咔哒作响。

“别逼我，丹妮莉丝。”

她双臂交叉放在胸前，“不然呢？”

在韦赛里斯扔下笔站起身之前她就知道会发生什么，席恩转回头，但她注意到他的肩膀不舒服地绷紧。

“Rȳbagon naejot nyke ao byka aspo,”他开始说瓦雷利亚语，他们的母语，可能是不想席恩听见，又可能是特别生气，“kesā gaomagon skoros nyke ivestragon ao naejot gaomagon.”

她也同样愤怒。

“Kesan daor,”她咆哮道，“iksan daor iā riña.”

他的眼神变得狂野，怒火使瞳孔上的紫罗兰色斑点更显尖锐。

“Daor yn ēva iksā drohgō līve iksā ñuhon.”

愤怒的泪水刺痛她的眼睛，灼伤她的喉咙。她拉下太阳镜遮住它们，这样他就看不见了。她不是沮丧伤心，而是生气，她恨他。于是她告诉他——

“Nyke vēdros ao.”

然后她砰的一声关上门，把愤怒留在身后。

* * *

“天啊，你太糟糕了，”奥莲娜·提利尔绝望地说，“我不知道你是不是我所见过的最糟糕的，我年纪大了，记性不太好，但你这技术确实烂得脱颖而出。”

弥赛拉·拜拉席恩看起来像要哭，她手握住枪颤抖，尝试再次瞄准，一只眼睛紧闭，扣动扳机时畏缩后退一步，绊倒在草地上。子弹飞过靶盘，击中旁边的一颗树干。

丹妮莉丝低着头，手捂住脸偷笑。

玛格丽并没有成功地藏住她的嘲笑，清脆的笑声在空中回响。

弥赛拉脸涨得通红，丹妮莉丝几乎有些内疚。玛格丽可能残忍、狡猾而精明，但她肯定不会对射杀她丈夫的人的妹妹有什么好脸色。

这已经不是丹妮莉丝第一次觉得自己生活在一个多么奇怪的世界里。

这里有来自五大家族的女孩。来自龙家的她，属于玫瑰家的玛格丽，狼家的珊莎·史塔克。艾莉亚没来，玛格丽说她不肯来，去了风息堡。狮子家的弥赛拉，还有鹿家的小希琳·拜拉席恩，甚至就连奥柏伦·马泰尔的几个女儿也在这里。

几个世纪以来，这些家族相互背叛、欺骗、谋杀。然而现在，他们却像朋友一样聚在一起，被迫甜蜜地微笑，忽略与对方之间的新仇旧恨，因为他们有一个共同点——

她们都是这个世界的一部分。

她们的父亲认为她们正在学习如何成为淑女。如何做饭、打扫、缝纫，做一个顺从的贤妻良母。她们会学习如何与人交谈，如何对丈夫的罪行和不忠睁一只眼闭一只眼，学会习惯洗去白衬衫上的血迹时，被钻石收买的感觉。

学院一直是这么教导她们的——但那是在奥莲娜之前。

学院的前主人是个来自北方的黑手党老大的妻子，名叫莫丹，奥莲娜从她手中接管学院。

“我一生中认识很多匪徒，他们都很聪明，”第一天她慢悠悠地说，“我比他们都长命，你们知道为什么吗？我忽视他们。”

所以她们得学会如何战斗、保护自己，如何握住匕首、打结、开枪。虽然在这些方面弥赛拉明显训练不足。

“我做不到。”她呜咽着说。

奥莲娜翻个白眼。

“别哭哭啼啼，亲爱的。”

她从她手中接过枪，在手中翻过来，熟练地打开保险。

珊莎·史塔克双臂交叉放在胸前，眉毛微微挑起。她已经看起来像一个黑手党老大的妻子，一枚精致的钻石狼发夹别在她火红的头发里。

丹妮莉丝觉得狼群的伪善很有趣，他们假装自己比其他四个家族高尚善良，但他们也富可敌国，和其他家族一样，受益于黑帮的烧杀抢掠。

“这有什么意义？”红发女人百无聊赖地问，“我有父亲和两个兄弟，什么时候需要我开枪了？”

实际上，她有四个兄弟，但布兰和瑞肯还是孩子，而罗柏和琼恩已经是维斯特洛最让人闻风丧胆的两个匪徒。

丹妮莉丝知道她什么意思，但还是忍不住翻个白眼。

“男人并不会总是在女人身边保护她们。”奥莲娜干巴巴地说。

珊莎眯起眼睛，嘴唇讽刺地抽动着，更像是在冷笑。

奥莲娜打断她的话，双手紧握放在背后，沿着排成队的女人往前走。

她在珊莎面前停下来，头偏向一侧打量她。

“你确实是个大美人，珊莎·史塔克，”她捻住一缕火红的头发说，“你的哥哥们都是很有权势的人。当然，我很荣幸现在其中有一人也是我孙子。然而，总有一天，你的美丽会褪去，那双眼睛也将不再明亮，柔顺的长发将失去光泽，柔软的皮肤也会起皱老去。你的兄弟们都很年轻，而且非常擅长用子弹打穿别人的脑袋，但这并不能使他们变得聪明。你是家族的未来，你的武器除了两腿之间的那个东西，还有很多。”

珊莎专心听着，这些话显然说进她心里。她吞咽一下，喉头颤动然后简短地点了点头。

“至于你，亲爱的，”奥莲娜转向丹妮莉丝，“尽管手上戴着漂亮的戒指，你可能还是需要一把枪来抵挡其他的追求者，在我年轻的时候，和一个坦格利安结婚可是非常流行的。”

丹妮莉丝皱起眉，她清楚，曾经她的家族比现在要强大得多。这就是韦赛里斯为什么对席恩和卓戈还有他的多斯拉克人那么执着。

珊莎裹紧她的皮草，她是一头血管里流着冰雪的狼，南方对她来说过于温暖。当他们都进屋准备上下一节课时，丹妮莉丝注意到珊莎没有进来。

事实上，她完全消失——直到离开学院时才再次见到她。

* * *

学院是高庭最宏伟的建筑之一，有着高耸的拱形窗户和雕刻着花纹的大理石大厅。

然而，丹妮莉丝最喜欢这里的健身房，其他人都在外面，这里只有她。她在跑步机上发泄沮丧，感觉愤怒随着每一次重踏落下而消失。这让她头脑清醒，哪怕只有一个小时，她都不用去想卓戈、韦赛里斯或琼恩。

洗完澡后，她走进一个富丽堂皇的淋浴间，银色长发披在肩上，她闭上眼，拿着玫瑰香皂冲刷身体。半小时后她穿好衣服，准备叫司机来接自己。

她正在擦头发，梳理打结的发梢，这时却听见一个声音。

那是一声轻微的呜咽，一声轻微而痛苦的呜咽，她皱起眉。

她走过拐角，寻找声音的来源，看到是谁时，她惊讶困惑地停下来。

珊莎·史塔克靠着墙，双臂环抱膝盖静静地哭着，她的身体因为哭泣而颤抖，丹妮莉丝小心翼翼地向她走去。

她没有问她是否还好——她显然不好，她只是蹲在珊莎面前。

她伸出手，然后又缩回来。

“珊莎……”

珊莎看向她，蓝色的眼睛因为泪水而变得尖锐。

她气喘吁吁地用力揉脸颊，睫毛膏变得模糊，黑色的印记沾染她雪白的皮肤。她的口红也不完整，可能是因为一直咬着下唇。看见她这么失态很奇怪，她通常都是那么完美——一个完美的淑女。

但现在——她显然很痛苦，丹妮莉丝不知道该怎么办。

“我会……”她站起身，掸掉刚穿上的裙子上的一些看不见的灰尘，“我会打电话给玛格丽。”

“不！”珊莎立刻说，眼睛疯狂地向上望着她，“不要打给玛格丽，不要打给罗柏。”

丹妮莉丝犹豫了。

“琼恩，”珊莎断断续续地哽咽着，“让琼恩来。”

 _“实际上，我大部分时间都受不了她，”_ 丹妮莉丝一边困惑地眨着眼，一边回忆起他的话。

她还记得珊莎看琼恩的眼神是什么样的，嘴巴因厌恶而紧闭。她是唯一一个像对待私生子一样对待琼恩的人，为了讨好母亲而对他残忍。

但是即使如此——

她记得狼群是怎样无条件地爱着对方，即使他们并不总是相互喜欢。她记得那天晚上他在酒吧里看起来有多担心，他拉着她的胳膊，问她究竟出了什么事。

这不是一种她能理解的关系——毕竟这跟她与韦赛里斯的关系截然不同。

所以她点点头，拿出手机。

她找到那个无法忍心删除的电话号码，试图压下胸中突然涌起的疼痛。自从那晚后，她再也没有和他说过话，因为那次谈话带来的伤害远超想象。

 _我想要你，_ 她听见低沉的北方口音，像天鹅绒般温柔抚摸着她的肌肤， _我从来没有像想你这样想要过任何人。_

他在第三声铃响后接听。

“什么事？”他语气粗暴，有些不耐烦，好像没有看来电显示就接听了。她很高兴，如果看见是她，他可能根本就不会接电话。

“我是丹妮莉丝，”她急忙说，“你得到奥莲娜学院来一趟，就在玫瑰大道的第三街区。”

一时间两人谁也没说话。

虽然没听见，但她感觉到他在叹息。

“我们不是已经谈过——”

“这跟我们没关系，”她激动地说，在珊莎怀疑的目光下，她不禁脸红，“是你妹妹，珊莎，她有麻烦了。”

又是一阵沉默，她听见一些声响，如果没弄错的话，还有枪声。

“我一小时后到。”

说完他就挂断。

* * *

珊莎还在楼梯间颤抖着哭泣，就这么扔下她一个人感觉不对，所以丹妮莉丝陪着她一起等。

琼恩四十五分钟后才到，虽然不到一小时，但这段时间依然很漫长。

她们没说话，但丹妮莉丝有时还是会看向她，看着那脸上的完美面具显出裂缝。

琼恩到达时，她的身体反应迅速自然，她曾愚蠢地希望自己能免疫，但是这么久以来从没成功过。他如同往常一样穿着西装，没有外套，衬衫卷到手肘。她可以看见前臂强壮的肌肉收缩着。

她真希望自己不知道在黑暗中没人能看见的地方，被那双手抚摸的感觉有多好。

他冲向珊莎蹲在她面前，丹妮莉丝看见他藏在腰侧的柯尔特45闪着光。

他一只手搂住她的脖子，将她额头拉到唇边吻一下，激烈而温暖，珊莎闭上眼，眼泪又从她涨红的脸颊上滚落下来。丹妮莉丝站在远处。

“没关系，”琼恩安慰道，她从没听过他这么温柔的声音，“我在这儿，我不会让你出事的。”

丹妮莉丝觉得自己喘不过气。

 _真该死_ ，她想。

她从来不希望看到他这一面，宁愿把他想成一个傲慢而残忍的歹徒，一个杀人犯，一个危险人物。这样更容易，更容易保持距离。更容易假装那只是性关系。

现在他看起来很温柔，这只会让一切变得更艰难。

他退后一些蹲着。

“你怎么了？”他捏住她的下巴，强迫她看着他，询问的语气很激烈，“你有麻烦了，还叫我过来。”

珊莎闭上嘴，皱起眉。

“ _我_ 有麻烦了。”她低声说。

琼恩也皱起眉，脸上露出同样的表情。

“什么意思？”

珊莎颤抖着呼出一口气。

“我 _有麻烦_ 了。”她低着头又说一遍。

丹妮莉丝先反应过来。

一切都清楚了。她在酒吧里抱着肚子，苍白湿粘的脸颊，睫毛膏因为不适而脏乱——

_“你根本没喝酒。”_

琼恩耷拉着肩膀后退。

“你怀孕了。”他呆呆地说。

这不是在发问。

听见这话珊莎又开始抽泣，好像大声说出来她怀孕才成为现实。

丹妮莉丝站在那儿，看着琼恩的手攥成拳放在大腿上。

“谁的？”

珊莎抬起头，模糊的双眼凝视他。

“什么？”

“谁的孩子？”

她疯狂地摇头，喉咙里又发出一声呜咽。

“珊莎——”琼恩的语气低沉而危险，“——是谁让你怀孕的？”

她手放在膝盖上，转动着手指上的戒指，好像很不舒服。最后她深呼吸说出那个人的名字。

“哈利，”她低声说，“是哈利·哈顿。”

丹妮莉丝皱起了眉头。她知道这个名字，认识哈利。他来自山谷，臭名远扬。甚至连玛格丽都和他在一起过一两次，从那之后他们成为朋友，但是丹妮莉丝从来没有喜欢过他，也从来没有信任过他。

“狗娘养的。”琼恩低声咕哝，一只手疲惫地捂着脸。当他放下手，再次看向妹妹时，眼神有些阴沉。

他平时沉默寡言，对什么都不闻不问，但丹妮莉丝知道他的脾气和她的一样大——尤其是在涉及到家庭时。

“好吧，来，我们去和他谈谈——”他的语气不太高兴，丹妮莉丝认为谈话不会有令人满意的结果，“——哈顿一家是好人，你去告诉他，然后…”

“他知道。”

他停顿一下。

“什么？”

珊莎的表情变得坚忍愤怒，她不再哭泣。

“他知道，”她重复道，“我几周前就告诉他了，他不在乎，说不想和孩子扯上关系，让我自己处理。”

“他说什么？”

琼恩的表情变得凶狠。

她又哭起来，双手捂住脸。

“天啊，我该怎么办？”

“一切都会好起来的，”丹妮莉丝第一次开口，试图让气氛积极一些，“事情总会有个结果的。”

显然，这么说是不对的——因为珊莎身体立刻变得僵硬。她布满血丝的双眼慢慢看向丹妮，嘴唇微微翘起。琼恩退缩一下，很清楚妹妹此刻的心情。她看着丹妮莉丝，好像很恨她，她的双眼是寒冷的蓝色，如同北境一样寒冷。

“ _丹妮_ ，是吗？”她冷笑道，目光强硬而不友好。

“丹妮莉丝。”

“好吧，丹妮莉丝……”她开始说，声音低沉，带着一丝敌意，“你对我的生活一无所知——所以为什么不闭上你的嘴呢？”

“嘿。”琼恩皱起眉。

他伸出手捏住她的脸转过来看着他，这个动作使她猩红的嘴唇撅起，他手上的戒指在她苍白的脸颊上投下阴影。即使她像狼一样咆哮，试图缩回去，他还是让她看着自己。

“她是想帮你，”他粗声粗气地说，“你放尊重点。”

珊莎翻个白眼推开他，他退后一步，手悬在半空中一会儿，然后又放回到大腿上。

“你能带我回家吗？”她低声说，“我需要你，不是罗柏。你总是那么冷静，也能让我冷静下来，你总是知道该怎么解决问题。罗柏认识哈利，他们是朋友，我还没准备好告诉他。求你了，把我带回去吧，这就是我叫你来的原因。”

他叹口气，大拇指和食指捏住鼻梁。然后嘴角在胡子下面弯起微笑着。

他扶她站起来把她抱在怀里，珊莎将前额靠在他坚实的胸膛上时，他紧紧地搂着她，抚摸着她火红的头发。她的手抓紧他的白衬衫颤抖，他又在她额头上吻一下才松手。

珊莎先走出去。

当丹妮莉丝从他身边经过时，他抓住她的胳膊，轻轻将她拉回来。

“谢谢你。”他低声说，眼神深邃而真诚。

她耸耸肩，即使他的手触碰到她的皮肤时一阵灼烧，她也假装漠不关心。

“有人送你回家吗？”

“我会打电话给司机。”

他眨眨眼然后摇头。

“我送你回去，”他坚持说，“只是得先送她回家。”

这并不是真正意义上的远离彼此。

但她还是答应了。

* * *

离开时已经很晚，太阳从地平线上落下，天空染上一片柔和的红色时他们终于驶进车道。

他们都戴着墨镜，以躲避白天留下的最后一道日光，丹妮莉丝内心咒骂着他实在是太好看了，黑色的飞行员墨镜与他十分相称。

 _他不应该这么好看，_ 她想， _这不合理。_

史塔克一家自从婚礼后就一直住在提利尔家，她想知道他们什么时候再回北境去——她本以为他已经离开——但是一定是有什么事情让他留在这里。

她知道他不会告诉她，所以她没有问。

他停车时，发动机隆隆作响后熄火，气氛有些紧张。珊莎开口前，他的手指在方向盘敲击着。

“琼恩，你能先出去一下吗？”

他眨眨眼，黑色的瞳孔在丹妮莉丝和她之间来回地看。她瞪着他，眉毛不耐烦地挑起。几个小时前，她看起来是那么脆弱、伤心，还泪流满面，但现在这副模样的珊莎·史塔克才是丹妮莉丝早有耳闻的。

 _每个人都认为她很冷漠，_ 琼恩曾经抱怨过， _但其实她脾气很大。_

 _去年我不小心踩到她一条华伦天奴的新裙子，把它撕破了，_ 他说， _她有整整一个月都没跟我说话。_

他又眨眨眼，然后长叹一口气——即使装作强硬，但实际上在生活中，他还是女人们的奴隶。

他下车，珊莎听见车门关上才开口说话。

“我想道歉。”她平静地说。

丹妮莉丝惊讶地皱起眉向窗户外望去，她看见琼恩靠在车边点燃一根烟，吸一口后吹出烟雾来。

她没有问为什么要道歉，原因很明显，所以珊莎继续讲。

“你今天帮了我，”她喃喃道，“你大可不必这么做，但还是帮了我——而我却非常没有礼貌。”

丹妮莉丝点头，在副驾驶座上转过身来看着她。她看见她紧张地把双手放在膝盖上。

“没关系，”她说，“我不会告诉任何人。”

她突然意识到自己为狼群保守了多少秘密。琼恩和席恩，现在又是这个。她又一次为自己扭曲的忠诚而疑惑不解，并为自己没有感到抱歉而内疚。这一切都非常令人困惑。

“我不知道我为什么会这样，”珊莎的声音有些嘶哑，听起来支离破碎，“我可能只是被宠坏了，但我不是故意的。”

她们都被宠坏了。

她简单地点点头，珊莎下车时她也没讲话，琼恩一直等到她进去才又上车。

他身上散发着烟草和松树的味道，野性而令人陶醉，其中还夹杂着一种他独有的气味。

他还没有抽完烟，所以只是将它咬住倒车。一只手抓住她的头枕，他瞥一眼身后，然后把车开离车道。

开车时，他一只手握住方向盘，另一只手放在大腿上。

她考虑了不到一分钟，把自己的手盖在他手上。他的下巴动了动，但却没有移开。

他的手指又颤抖一下，和她的交缠在一起——开车时紧紧握住。

* * *

当车驶进坦格利安家的大门时，丹妮莉丝觉得自己像着了火一样。

就好像她的皮肤在电流下嗡嗡作响，身体里的每个细胞都在同时跳动。气氛沉重，令人头晕目眩，空气中飘荡着所有未说出口的话语。她被困住了。

他们说了再见，拥吻道别，接受了永远不可能成真的现实，但是即便如此——

她仍然想要他。

她是如此的想要他，全身都几乎在为此而颤抖。

两人谁也没说话，空气变得灼热，她意识到自己还握着他的手。

她像被他烧伤一般将手抽回。

他早就把烟丢掉了，扔在玫瑰大道上的某个地方，但他身上仍然散发着香烟的味道——强烈而令人兴奋。他的飞行员墨镜放在仪表盘上，她自己的眼镜戴在头上，头发向后梳着。车停在车道边，宅子里一片漆黑，所有的灯都被熄灭。不过，他这辆线条流畅的宾利的窗户都是黑色的，所以他们还是有一定的隐私。

像这样和他在一起，感觉很不合适，很危险。她从来都不遵守规则，反正她已经牺牲很多；手指上的钻石就足以证明这一点。

现在，身边就能感受到他身体散发出的温热，他看起来强壮、英俊、冷静，但她快记不起两人为什么要在这里。

“你应该进去。”

他声音低沉，她看见他握紧方向盘。

“为什么？”

他的手指又抽动一下。

“你知道为什么。”

她确实知道——但她想听他说。龙不会轻易放弃，不会退缩。反正他们想要的早已被夺走。

她只能看见他的侧脸，留着胡子的下颌角线条和鼻子的轮廓沐浴在被仪表盘倒射进来的夕阳下。

某种情绪在他脸上闪过，然后又消失，又重新露出那冷漠的表情。

“你可能会进去直接把听到的一切都告诉你哥哥。”

她全身僵硬。

“不好意思，你说什么？”

“你得小心，席恩也在那儿。”

她知道他在做什么，他想推开她，想让事情变得简单些。

但他做的很失败，虽然不是故意的，但这依然——

很伤人。

“即使我不欠你的，我也从来没有背叛过你，”她皱起眉头，怒火中烧，“为了你，我放走瑞肯。为了你，我没有告诉我哥哥席恩是卧底。我也不会利用珊莎的事来对付她。我对家族这么不忠诚，要是明天早上醒来发现自己开始长毛，我都不会惊讶。”

她这么沮丧，他却大笑起来。

他居然还敢笑，这更令她愤怒。

“你觉得这很好笑吗？”她眨眨眼，心烦意乱，“罗柏有没有告诉你他对我的说教？我已经很多年没让人那么对我说话了，我还就他妈那么接受了。”

“为什么？”

_因为我快为你而发疯了。_

她没这么说。

她什么也没说，只是将目光移开，固执地望向窗外。

他轻轻捏住她的下巴，让她重新看向自己。

他的食指抵在下巴上，大拇指在她的下唇边滑动。

“为什么，丹妮莉丝？”他又问一遍，这次语气更加温和。

他看着她，她想骂人，气氛越来越紧张。

她突然很愤怒，生气到直接开始说瓦雷利亚语，他从来没有让她这么生气过，所以都没意识到自己在说什么。

“Ao tresy hen iā aspo. Nyke really vēdros ao. Nyke jaelagon nyke'd dōrī rhēdan ao—”

“请说英语。”

他的声音平静得令人气愤，温和而自然，她的叹息更像是一声咆哮。

“我 _说_ ——”她没好气地说，“——你这个混蛋，我真希望从来都没遇见过你。”

他又笑起来。

“过来。”

她愣住了。

“什么？”

他阴冷的双眼毫不掩饰地来回看着她的嘴唇和眼睛。

“你听见我说什么。”

她的目光落在他膝盖上，眼睛扫过昂贵定制的裤子——如果必须要猜的话，那肯定是汤姆·福特的——然后她扬起眉。

“这……不是真正意义上的远离彼此。”

“丹妮莉丝，”他不耐烦地说，那语气使她不寒而栗，“别想那么多了。”

她简直像是松一口气，立刻服从他的命令。她解开安全带，一条腿跨过中控台，坐在他腿上。他微微向后靠着，手扶住她的大腿，她的手放在他宽阔的肩膀上，手掌下能感觉到他的肌肉，多年的战斗使他的肌肉变得强壮而结实，欲望在她体内盘旋。

她坐在他的大腿上，手在他胸前摩挲着。她解开衬衫扣子时，他在她身下静静地耐心等待，当她冰冷的手触碰到他的皮肤时，他不禁发出一声低喊。

“我喜欢你的伤疤。”她不禁这么说，手指在每一道伤疤上轻轻掠过。

他挑起眉，但没有回答，眼睛看着她的脸。

她不知道自己为什么喜欢它们——也许这正证明了他的力量，他的勇敢，证明他不是一个娇生惯养的富家子弟，而是和她一样遭受过痛苦的人。她的手指抚摸着那弯曲在他心脏上方的半月形伤疤。

她微张双唇低下头，但当他试图吻她的时候，她又退后。

他脸上掠过一丝不耐烦的表情，又向前倾去吻她。她微笑着，只是轻贴嘴唇，热烈地滑动，但并没有深吻，然后她开始吻他的脸颊。

他一只手卷起她银白色的头发拉住。

“别挑逗我了。”

她的鼻尖扫过他的颧骨，感觉到粗糙的胡须在自己皮肤上摩擦。

“你不喜欢吗？”她说，“你还说我是个被宠坏的公主……但你也很少被拒绝，总能得到你想要的。”

她抓住他的手——强壮的杀手之手——交缠手指，握紧一下后又松开，她的手拂过他腰上的枪，她眼神炽热地看着他取下枪在手中翻转。

“我想要的……”他说着双手抓住她的屁股，靠在她耳侧说，“我想看你用它。”

听见他那沙哑的声音，她微微后退，嘴角弯起。

“是吗？那让你性奋吗？”

“一个拿着致命武器的美女？”他皱起眉，面无表情地说，“当然会让我性奋。”

她调笑地翻个白眼，把枪放在旁边的座位上，然后前倾。

“你也太容易被拿下了，琼恩·雪诺。”

然后她吻他。

他们的嘴唇一相碰，她就想哭。这感觉有种怪异的惊艳，而且才只过了一个星期——他们只分开一个星期——但是她已经很想念他了。

她想念他的方式，病态的不受控制。

他的气味、手掌和微笑，都是如此珍贵，令人目眩。她想念他们的争吵、他冲她大喊大叫的样子。她想念他的询问，在乎她的想法，想念做爱后他说话的样子，还有抽烟时喉咙涌动的样子。她还想念他谈论自己的兄弟姐妹，想念他总是以韦赛里斯永远不会的方式保护她和他们，想念他对她的关心，但更想念他们对彼此的关心——因为他们就是这样。

他尝起来像威士忌和香烟，舌头上的气味浓郁而热烈。他们的嘴唇紧贴，舌尖交缠在一起。她在他膝上挪动着，双腿间的闷热越来越难以忍受，她将腿张得更开些，试图缓解那种疼痛。

她咬住他的嘴唇拉扯着，陶醉于他传来的低沉咆哮。

他的嘴唇很漂亮，很多女人都会因此嫉妒他的。一想到他可以用这张嘴做出哪些事，她又欲火焚身。她的头发散着，厚厚的银幕遮住他们，将他们与外界隔绝。

她舔舐他的嘴唇，他加深亲吻，抚摸着她的臀部。她感觉到他的勃起，坚硬的长物压在她疼痛难忍的花核上，她抵住他的唇发出一声呻吟。

尽管隔着几层衣服，她还是能感觉到。

他把她的裙子撩起，将轻薄的布料推到大腿上。他将她拉得更近些，抚摸着她湿透的内裤，她后仰着头呻吟。他将布料推到一边，抚摸她的花核。

“就已经这么湿了，”他舔了舔两根手指，又塞回到她的甬道里，“都是因为我吗？”当他找到她的阴蒂时，她抬起屁股，湿润的指尖逗弄着那里。

“只有你。”她喘着气，即使钻戒无耻地在她手上闪闪发光，也还是迫不及待地压在他的手指上。

他不再挑逗她，手指在汁液中抹一下后推进去。她抬起臀部开始骑着他的手指，膝盖撑在他大腿两侧的座位上，她热得喘不过气来。

他另一只手抓住她的脖子，拉过她的脸看着自己的黑色瞳孔。

他一会儿绕着她的阴蒂打旋，一会儿又将手指插进甬道，轻轻弯曲找到那块让她倒吸一口凉气的位置。他轻弹她的阴蒂，用力压着它，她紧紧靠在他身上。她的眼睛模糊不清，舌头舔着他的嘴唇，她能感觉到他在下面是如此坚硬，那一定很痛苦。

他终于开口说话时，声音变得更加粗糙，打破闷热的寂静，“我永远离不开这个可爱的小东西。”

她呻吟回应，高兴得发出一声呜咽，车里除了他手指干她时发出的淫荡声音，他胳膊挪动时衣物的摩擦声，还有沉重的呼吸，再也没有其他声音

甚至就连她高潮时都没发出任何声音。

她张开嘴，发出无声的尖叫，高潮在血液中快速涌动，她仰起头。火花穿过她全身，她在他身上颤抖不止，他并没有停下，拇指继续在她敏感的阴蒂上轻轻打转，直到她颤抖着推开他。

他抽出手指舔干净，然后随意地在昂贵的裤子上擦了擦。

她平静下来后弯起腰坐在他腿上，胳膊靠在仪表板上。

他的手掌放在她的胸前。

“这事儿从十六岁后我也没做过了。”他轻笑着说，上次她让他从窗外爬出去时他也这么说过。

她笑一声，身子向前倾靠着他的额头。在汽车驾驶座上被人自慰确实让她想起青少年时期，他们无法停止抚摸彼此的方式也很像青少年。

这感觉热切、混乱而又无法控制。

她既喜欢又排斥，既后悔又舍不得，想要离开，又总希望能再来一次。

他奇怪的动作将她拉回到现实中，他正微微皱眉调整自己，她笑着撅起嘴解开他的裤子纽扣拉下拉链，把手伸进去发现短裤中间也是敞开的，于是直接握住他坚硬的下体。

她紧紧地握住那抖动的长物，感觉它在手中越来越粗。她的拇指在敏感的顶部上滑动，他低吼着，她将前端渗出的精液沿着青筋涂抹，正当她快要有节奏的抽动时，忽然有人开始敲窗户。

“妈的。”她说，手从他的裤子里抽出来。

她转过头，看见乔拉正站在玻璃对面严厉地皱着眉。谢天谢地，他看不见他们，但是她能看见他，她不情愿地退回去。

琼恩脸埋在她双乳间呻吟。

“这他妈一定是在跟我开玩笑。”

他很失望——她同情地拍拍他的头。

她坐回到副驾驶座上，看见后视镜里的自己忍不住皱眉，谁看见她这样都会知道刚才他们在做什么，她试图将乱蓬蓬的头发梳理整齐。他的亲吻也将她的口红弄乱，她先用手抹自己的嘴，然后又帮琼恩抹掉他唇上的口红。看见他又在调整自己，她忍不住撇撇嘴。

她摇下车窗，示意乔拉到自己这边来。

“韦赛里斯在里面，”他小声说，怀疑的目光先看向她又看向琼恩，“你太明显了，公主。”

从后座抓起包下车时，她感觉自己脸颊发热。乔拉往后退一步，靴子踩在碎石上发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，丹妮莉丝又看向琼恩。

“有机会我们再见，”他戴上墨镜，弯起嘴角露出牙齿，“ _公主。_ ”

这是在调戏她，他很少这样做，她翻个白眼。他按下按钮车窗下降。

她看着他将车驶离车道，显眼的豪车穿过铁门，然后她跟着乔拉走进家门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 这两人的自制力就像我最开始告诉自己这故事只是个短篇一样。
> 
> 我用了奥莲娜在剧中的台词，因为不能否认，我们都很喜欢她。
> 
> 瓦雷利亚语的翻译来自谷歌，所以可能有错：
> 
> Rȳbagon naejot nyke ao byka aspo：听我说，你这个贱人
> 
> Kesā gaomagon skoros nyke ivestragon ao naejot gaomagon：你必须照我说的去做
> 
> Kesan daor. iksan daor iā riña：不，我不再是孩子了
> 
> Daor yn ēva iksā drohgō līve iksā ñuhon：直到你成为卓戈的婊子之前，你都是我的
> 
> Nyke vēdros ao：我恨你


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “只不过是一种泄欲的方式罢了，嗯？”他皱着眉低声说道，这是他们第一次在一起时她曾说过的话，“小心点，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安……如果不是了解你，我或许还会以为你对我有感觉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 请原谅任何错误——因为依然没有校对过——而且发布得有些晚了。希望大家喜欢！

“你小时候是什么样的？”

她脸靠在他胸前轻声问，也不知道自己为什么问这个——身体因为两次高潮而瘫软——但她觉得这事儿很重要。

琼恩闷哼一声，好像才回过神。

他看向她时扬起下巴，挑着眉毛。

她的手指顺着他满布伤痕的胸膛往下滑，掠过臀侧一道长长的疤痕，在上面停留片刻，他的目光顺着她的动作移动。她又将手放在他胸前，感受手掌下稳定的心跳。

他脸上不再戴着坚不可摧的面具，眼神阴沉模糊。

“想知道了这个，嗯？”他最后说，撩开挡在她脸上的头发。他的声音很温柔，但是心跳声依然清亮，她抱住他的腰，下巴抵在前臂上抬头看他。

“每次问到这个问题你都分散我的注意。”

他笑着，手指划过她赤裸的后背。身上的床单纠缠在一起，她的双乳紧贴在他胸前。

“每次都成功了，不是吗？”他问道，那深沉温和的语气让人难以忍受。

当他的手摸到她的屁股上捏一下时，她想， _是的_ 。

“不是。”但她撒谎，“跟我说说小琼恩吧。”

他呼口气，微微抬起下巴。

“你想知道什么？”

她得意地笑了。

她努力思考，意识到自己现在已经对他了如指掌——甚至比她意识到的还要多。可能太多了。她知道他说兄弟姐妹中他最喜欢罗柏，但其实是艾莉亚，他崇拜他的父亲，但也有些恨他。她知道他的枪是什么牌子，最喜欢的啤酒是什么，还知道他眼睛上的伤疤是怎么来的。她知道他十四岁时就不是处男，知道他原来会唱歌哄瑞肯睡觉，也早已熟悉他嘴唇的味道。

她已经知道造就他的所有的一切，所以她只是简单地问——

“小时候的你开心吗？”

他有些奇怪地看着她，好像没猜到她会问这个问题。

“我想，”他过了一会儿后耸耸肩，“够开心的了。”

她不说话等着他继续解释。

他眨眨眼，然后沮丧地叹气，希望沉默不再说下去，但是她想知道。她令人恼火地被他迷得神魂颠倒。

“作为一个私生子很难，”他说，尽管像是被迫承认，“我们以前谈过这个。”

他们是谈过，所以她没有逼他说。她知道他的感受；被排除在外有多难受。她也有同样的感觉——不同的是，他很安全、快乐和而且被爱过。

“至少你有一个爱你的家庭，”她平静地说，“我只有我的父亲和韦赛里斯——不算是很好的陪伴。”

他抬起手，将一缕银发别在她耳后，笑容出奇的温柔。

“即便如此，我觉得你现在也不错。”

她眨眨眼，然后对他谦虚的夸赞大笑起来。她努力不骄傲自满，从来没有太去在意，但是她知道自己很漂亮。她的长相是个典型的瓦雷利亚，家族也因此闻名，她从小到大一直都被夸奖着。

“人们对我的评价有很多……”她抚摸着他的脸说，手指滑过他饱满的嘴唇，“……我想，只有你这个北方人才说我 _不错_ 。”

他笑起来时她依然抚摸着他的唇。

“嗯，你更喜欢那些花言巧语吗？”他戏谑地问道，”你的头发像冬天的冰雪令人目眩，人们都将轻易坠入你蓝色眼眸的海洋中…”

她额头靠在他胸前笑着，身体因为发笑而颤抖，然后又看向他摇摇头。

“你不是诗人，琼恩·雪诺。”

他嘟囔着将她抱在怀里翻个身，又将她压在身下。他的身体光滑强壮，她顶着他的胯间，床单像面纱一样飘落在地板上。她双腿间依然湿润，红肿还没有从先前的运动中恢复过来，爱液和他的精液混在一起，她的身体又有些燥热。

他靠在她脖子上说，“不，我不是。但是我很真诚，永远不会在你面前说谎。”

这只是在简单地陈述事实，不是在阿谀奉承或者说服，没有提到金钱、钻石或者任何其他关于永远的承诺——但不知怎么的，它的意味更加深重。

当他亲吻她的脖子时，一个念头在脑海中闪过。

_他不会对她说谎。_

但是他也不能和她在一起，不能把她介绍给他父亲，不能和她哥哥握手。他不能请她吃饭，带她跳舞，也不能在阳光明媚的公园里散步。他不能和她约会。但是他们也无法停止，他们已经尝试过，但是没有成功；他们已经无法分开。

“你又在担心。”他抵住她的喉咙低声说。

她吞咽一下，摇摇头叹气。

她轻轻抓住他松散的卷发，让他抬起头来。

“对不起，”她小声说，“再跟我说说——你总是这么闷闷不乐吗？”

她必须听他说话，需要他那粗糙的北方口音像蜂蜜般倾泻在身上，驱散她不安的思绪。

她感觉到他贴着自己的脖子微笑。

“是的，”他说，“就像我父亲，就像他父亲——我敢肯定，我的孩子以后也是这样。”

她口干舌燥，心脏收紧愣在原地。一个画面不受控制的出现在眼前，更令她心痛。她看见一个固执的小女孩，有着灰色眼睛和银色头发——他的眼睛和她的脾气。还有一个小男孩，一头黑色卷发和一双惹人注目的蓝眼睛，优雅沉静地站在那儿。

直到他开口说话她才意识到自己身体的反应。

“哦，你喜欢吗？”他的嗓音更低沉，弯起眉在她双腿和眼睛间来回看着。

她脸上突然冒出一阵红晕，胯间有一团火焰。

“不喜欢。”她支支吾吾地说，试图转移视线。

“我觉得你喜欢，”他喃喃道，手指滑落至她两腿间，一根手指逗弄着她颤动的花核，然后将两根手指插进。抽回时手指被湿粘的汁液和精液包裹，他又将手指插回去，“我想你喜欢怀着我孩子的想法。”

但是梦想那些永远不可能属于她的东西又有什么用呢？

她感觉双眼一阵刺痛，于是她将眼睛紧闭起来。

“琼恩，别说了。”

她的语气很尖锐，希望他别再说了。

他停顿一会儿，然后拇指摩挲着她的下巴亲吻她。

“只不过是一种泄欲的方式罢了，嗯？”他皱着眉低声说道，这是他们第一次在一起时她曾说过的话，“小心点，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安……如果不是了解你，我或许还会以为你对我有感觉。”

他笑着说，语气轻松愉快，原来她可能也会跟着笑。

爱上一头狼——这个想法很荒谬。

现在丹妮莉丝只觉得心痛，并不觉得有什么好笑。

* * *

水晶杯从丹妮莉丝头顶飞过，打碎在她身后的墙上时，她退后一步。

这是韦赛里斯过去几个月里砸坏的第二个杯子，她短暂地同情那位可怜的女仆，她必须全部打扫干净。席恩僵在原地，手指在面前的桌子上不规则地敲打着。

“他们怎么会知道的？”

他站起身，双手疯狂地拉扯银发，大睁着眼睛一眨不眨。他很容易失控，确实有一些坦格利安式的疯狂，但他现在看起来像是完全疯了。权力的压力将他推入更黑暗的深渊，他认为所有人都是敌人。

不过现在他身边只有席恩和自己，所以他的想法是对的。

突袭高庭的计划失败，他们的人被警察拦截关进监狱。他们一直蹲守在那里，把他们逼入绝境，韦赛里斯怀疑是狼干的。

丹妮莉丝当然没有说罪魁祸首只有一个——她的目光转向席恩。

她哥哥也看向他。

“你，”他愤怒地说，“也许我不该相信你。你给我的关于那些北方佬的信息一点用都没有，现在又是这个。你最好赶紧找个借口好好给我解释。”

席恩一如既往地保持冷静。

“我刚来的时候，你们搜查过我，”他平静地说，语气简洁熟练，“你们拿走我的手机，保镖像老鹰一样盯着我，我根本联系不上史塔克。反倒是你，周围全是不可信的人，他们记得你父亲和他的错误决定，也许你应该考虑看看是不是他们干的。”

韦赛里斯咬紧下巴，鼻孔因愤怒而大张。丹妮莉丝知道席恩的真实意图，她也知道就是他泄露秘密。一定是他——但是他的语气太有说服力，连她都怀疑他说的是不是真话。

韦赛里斯看向她。

“Skoros nūmāzma ao jorrāelagon mandia？” 他咆哮道，然后又用英语说一遍，“你和玛格丽·提利尔的关系那么亲密——是不是你给她通风报信，也许你才是叛徒。”

她确实在很多方面对家庭不忠——但这件事和她没有关系。

“Daor,” 她平静地说，“īles daor nyke.”

他的手放在身体两侧发抖，走到桌子前面来。她浑身冰冷，忽然很想吐。她知道那种表情，即将迎接他的怒火，为她无法控制的事情而受到惩罚。她僵在椅子上，下巴紧咬着直到疼痛。

他走近捏住她的下巴，强迫她看他。她注意到身旁的席恩也僵硬起来，但他没有动。

她瞪韦赛里斯一眼，倔强地看着他。

“我会找出是谁背叛我，”他慢慢地警告，“而且，我们正在失势，所以更需要盟友。你尽快和卓戈结婚——下个月，我会联系他的。”

她眨眨眼，口干舌燥。

“你真可悲。”

他松开她的下巴，好像她把他烧伤了一样。

“你说什么？”他的声音阴沉，但没有吓到她。也许是因为她已经长大，也许是因为已经习惯，但她发现自己不再害怕。她不再是个不能自卫的孩子，任由他在父亲不注意时打她，虐待她。

她看清他的真面目，愚蠢而软弱，她曾经还害怕过。

“每次你有一个计划……都会把它搞砸，”她愤怒地说，“然后就把它怪到别人头上。现在又想让我嫁给一个我几乎不认识的人来拯救这个家。又一次，这个任务落在我头上，你还是和以前一样没用。”

她还没反应过来，就感觉到他的手划过她脸颊的冰冷刺痛，他的戒指刺进她的嘴唇，她从椅子掉下来摔在地板上，愤怒像野火一样从她血管里涌出来。

他抓住她的胳膊，把她拉起来，席恩也站起来。两个人还没来得及开口说话，她就从砸碎的水晶杯中拿起一块玻璃碎片，压在韦赛里斯的喉咙上。

“别碰我，”她生气地说，用力将碎片压在他脖子上，“我再也不会任由自己成为你的出气筒。你需要发泄的时候，我不是你可以随意折磨的对象。”

一滴血从他脖子上流出，有那么短暂不安的一刻，她怀疑自己是否真的能做到。只需要一秒，她就可以将碎片像铁丝一样扎进他的皮肤，看着他的生命在惊慌失措中逝去，一切都将结束。她会掌权，可以重新掌控自己的家庭和生活。她再也不会被背叛、出卖或者感到自己一无是处，他再也不会伤害她了。

但是她做不到。

他残忍、软弱、害怕——但仍然是她哥哥。

更重要的是，她比他好多了。

“你不能这样跟我说话，”他脸色通红地尖叫道，“你居然敢惹怒龙？我是龙！”

他举起手，但是她一把甩开，退后一步。

“我也是龙。”

* * *

“那太牛逼了。”

席恩坐在厨房柜台上惊叹道，轻轻擦拭她的嘴唇，。

他把布从她脸上拿开时，她看见布已经被染红，他把它扔进身旁的水槽里。她用舌头舔了舔下唇，仍然能尝到淡淡的铁锈味。

“谢谢。”

“不用谢，”他耸耸肩，“你搞那么一出，挺值的。”

她笑起来，手掌心不在焉地在大腿上来回摩擦。他站在她面前，抬起她的下巴察看她脸上的伤。

“你脸上要有淤青了，”他说，“应该敷些冰。”

他没有等她回复，只是径直走到冰箱边拿出一包豌豆。

他又看着她，不安地紧咬着嘴唇。

“什么？”

“琼恩会杀了我的。”

她从没想过他会这么说，她扬起眉。

“为什么？”

“我应该保护你，”他嘟囔着说，“我让韦赛里斯这么对你，他会生气的。”

“你没有让他做任何事情，”丹妮莉丝说，“这与你无关。韦赛里斯在你和琼恩出现在我生活里之前就一直在虐待我，我是时候反击了。而且，我不属于琼恩。”

这时轮到席恩皱起眉头，弯起嘴角，露出一丝得意的笑容。

“哦，别这么敏感嘛……”他开玩笑，“需要别人又不犯法。”

他后退一步，一只手抚摸自己的头发。听见他的话，她眨眨眼，脸颊开始因为冰块而麻木。她微微移动那包豌豆，清了清嗓子。

“我不需要琼恩。”她平静地说。

“但是你需要，”席恩的语气同样柔和，“他也需要你，经常问起你的情况。不知道他有没有反应过来自己问的有多频繁。”

“他问起我？”

“他不相信韦赛里斯，这不难理解，”他嘲笑道，“他还问你安不安全。”

丹妮莉丝胸中一阵温暖，不应该这样，他们之间太复杂了。

_只不过是一种泄欲的方式罢了。_

“你不是说‘根本联系不上’史塔克吗？”她转而问。

“你哥哥和他的保镖不是很聪明，”他冷冷地说，“你让一头狼从卧室窗户偷偷跑进跑出；塞个一次性手机给我不是什么难事。”

“那就是你咯。”

他微微抬起下巴。

“这让你困扰吗？”

“当然，”她生气地说，“我是一条龙……还是个叛徒。”

她突然很愧疚。尽管晚上有一头狼躺在她床上，她现在和席恩聊天，还在珊莎崩溃时安慰她，但她不属于北境，不是一头狼。她是血液里携裹着火焰的坦格利安——古老的瓦雷利亚、龙和神之血脉。

她觉得自己被撕成两半。

“盲目的忠诚并不总是好事，”席恩平静地说，她认为这话很奇怪；在他们的世界里，忠诚就是一切，“你也知道你哥哥不是好人。他伤害你，还试图出卖你，也许他才是那个叛徒。”

她移开目光，感激有那袋豌豆贴着自己的皮肤，她才看起来不脸红，她想起他以前说过的话，一件困扰她很久的事。

“你说我不是第一个被琼恩蛊惑的人，”她说，“那是什么意思？”他皱眉，好像在后悔不该那么说。

“没什么大不了的，”他说，“琼恩……他不经常约会，但确实有过一个女朋友。他非常爱她——但她不适合我们的世界，奈德也不赞同。”

嫉妒在她肚子里翻腾，就算早就料到她还是翻个白眼，她知道琼恩和其他女人在一起过，可能很多女人，就像她和其他男人一样，但还是无法接受。她把豌豆放在柜台上，空气触碰到冰冷的皮肤时，脸颊一阵火辣辣的疼痛。

“她是个什么样的人？”

“你不应该去问他吗，嗯？”

她眯起眼睛撇撇嘴，但是她能理解。往后靠在柜台上时，席恩转过身来，脸上闪过一种奇怪的表情，好像想问什么但不知道该如何开口。

最后，他清清嗓子。

“珊莎……”这个名字在他口中听起来嘶哑痛苦，丹妮莉丝惊讶地皱起眉，“琼恩告诉我——你知道她怎么样了吗？”

他支支吾吾地问。她和琼恩并不经常聊起她，所以不是特别清楚，她对席恩的反应更感兴趣。他看上去很不自在，双脚不安地挪动，脸颊微微泛红。

过了一会儿，她才意识到那是什么表情。

“你问她的方式和琼恩问我的一样吗？”她看着他用力吞咽。

“我该走了，”他回避这个问题，脸色更红了些，“你应该继续用豌豆敷脸。”

他把装着豌豆的袋子递给她，留她一人在冰冷、黑暗的厨房里。

* * *

“再宽一些，”琼恩说着用脚把她两腿分开，“你的脚应该与肩同宽。”

他站在她身后，双手放在她臀侧。

“膝盖弯曲，”他的声音在耳边沙哑而低沉地响起，她仿佛被魔咒击中一般服从命令。手中的枪冰凉光滑，她觉得自己很有力量。她眯起眼睛看着目标——一个无脸男，头上和胸前都有圆圈。

她感觉到他在嘶哑地笑着。

“眼睛睁大点。”

她翻个白眼紧盯目标，手指扣紧扳机。

“别按着，”他说，左手依然放在她屁股上，另一只手伸向她的手，轻轻盖住她的手指，“在决定要开枪之前，不要碰扳机。”

她放松，让他把手指移到扳机外。

他的手又放在臀侧，松松地抓住她，她试图不被分心。每次他在身边，都能闻到香烟、松树和威士忌的气味，她极力抑制住想靠近他的冲动。她知道基本知识，以前在奥莲娜学院里也开过枪，但从来没有对人开过，从来没有这么做过。现在危险无处不在，她不愿意再让男人来保护自己，想为了自卫而学习。

先前她击中纸板人的外侧，但还没有打中任何要害。

“准备好了吗？”他又问道，温暖的呼吸扫过耳边。

“你在分散我的注意。”

她感觉到他嘴角弯起贴在耳朵上，手指在她屁股上轻轻敲打着，然后他退后几步。

她瞄准目标，深吸一口气扣动扳机。

枪声惊动附近树上的一群小鸟，微小的翅膀在风中拍打着。

后坐力使她措手不及。她微微后退，再次睁开眼时，看见子弹击中纸板人的肩膀。

她沮丧地叹气，然后打开保险栓把枪拍在他胸前。

她眯起眼看着他调笑的表情，撇撇嘴扬起眉。经过多年的练习，他轻而易举地将手中的枪翻过来，转身开了四枪。

其中三颗子弹正好落在靶心的正中——目标的胸口上；最后一颗在它头上留下一个冒烟的洞。

“炫耀。”她嘟囔着，他把枪塞进腰侧。

他得意地笑着拉住她的手，轻轻将她拽向自己。她仰起下巴看着他，看着那张坚忍的脸上难以解读的表情，靠近他的抚摸。

“我可以教你很多东西。”他说，嗓音沙哑，语气里隐含深沉的暗示。她笑着，双手放在他胸前，当他靠近时，她也倾身。

那是个简单的吻，没有任何目的，没有任何意义——只是为了亲密的靠近。他甚至没有加深它，没有将她的嘴唇打开，伸进舌头去品尝她。

它什么都不是，一瞬间就结束——纯洁却难以置信的亲密。

“我有件事要跟你说。”他退后时，她抵住他的唇低声说。他又吻她一下，然后才退后放开她。

他看着她将手伸进牛仔裤口袋，当她伸出手时，他的戒指放在手心里，银色的狼注视着他们。

他扬起眉，目光慢慢从她的手移向她的眼睛。

“我不知道为什么不早些告诉你，”她平静地解释，“应该把它还给你。”

她伸出手，等着他拿回去。

过一会儿后，她耸耸肩。

“留着吧。”

她难以置信地笑起来。

“不行，韦赛里斯已经抓到过我一次了。”

“那就别在他面前大摇大摆地拿出来。”

她觉得站在那里伸出手很傻，所以将手收回，轻轻抓住戒指。

“太冒险了，”她摇摇头，“他可以搜我的房间，他会找到的。”

“不要放在房间里，”他说，“随身带着。”

她盯着他，困惑地眨着眼睛。

“什么，我就应该直接戴在手上吗？”她不敢相信，不知道他在说什么。

她玩弄着戒指，并非不知道这戒指意味着什么。它代表着她不可能拥有的一切，她手中握着的一切——如此亲近，却又如此遥远，随时都可能从指缝间溜走。

他开始解开衬衫扣子时，脸上的表情难以捉摸，“你在干什么？”

他没有说话，只是解开衬衫最上面的两个纽扣，伸手去拿下面的项链。它很简单，并不浮夸。他将它摘下手指夹住，漫不经心地摆弄一会儿，好像在考虑什么，然后轻轻从她手中接过戒指。

他解开项链，将戒指穿进去，放在她面前。

当她明白他的意思时，她睁大眼睛。

“琼恩……”

他不可能是认真的... 但他是认真的。

“我希望你拿着。”他简单地说。

她吞咽一下，胸口很紧，慢慢转过身来撩起头发。他沉默着为她戴上项链，戒指靠在她胸前，她颤抖着手抚摸它，无法思考，甚至都快无法呼吸。

下一刻开始迎接他的吻。

* * *

罗柏·史塔克双臂交叉放在胸前，透过窗户望着外面。

他皱起眉，看着弟弟将项链戴在龙的脖子上，他脸上一阵忧虑。这是个坏消息，永远都不会有好结果的，他疲惫地用手捂着脸。

他没有注意到两只胳膊从后面环住他的腰。

“怎么了？”

他微微哼一声，脸转向一边。他看不见她，但能感觉到她，温柔、善良、温暖，就像家一样。

_他的妻子。_

即使已经过去几个月，这个词依然很陌生。

他目不转睛地盯着前方。

玛格丽叹口气，双臂紧紧抱住他，顺着他的视线望去。

“我知道这对你来说一定很难接受，”他们还在高庭，她的家里，不是在北境。让不让龙来拜访取决于她，她知道这对他来说很难，“但是他们和我们一样无能为力。”

他叹口气，手掌滑过她的后背，轻轻抓住她的手腕。

“我们相爱了，”他温和地争辩道，“你认为他们也相爱吗？”

她耸耸肩。

“我想……我从来没有见过丹妮这样，”她平静地说，“每次他在身边，她都生机勃勃的。”

罗柏又叹口气，将她抱得更紧些。

“我从小就认识琼恩，知道他的每一个暗恋对象，每一任女朋友。从没见过他看她们中任何一个人的眼神和现在看她的眼神一样，就连耶哥蕊特都没有。”

当她将脸贴在他背上时，他感觉到她在微笑。

“别管了，亲爱的，”她低声说，语气里带着特有的逗趣，“这样的话，你永远都别想拆散他们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> Skoros nūmāzma ao jorrāelagon mandia.——你呢，亲爱的妹妹？
> 
> Daor. īles daor nyke.——不，不是我。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “如果我是你的，那你也是我的。”
> 
> 他们之间的这场推拉战，是一场浸透着鲜血的危险游戏，她不愿先认输。
> 
> 他轻笑着。
> 
> “嗯，我是你的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 这可能是最最调皮的一章，但我并不觉得抱歉。

“你身上穿着什么？”

丹妮莉丝笑出声，从他这么阴郁的人口中听见这种老套的话很吃惊。她躺在床上，手机放在耳边，大腿分开。

“认真的吗？”她面无表情地说，“你要玩这个吗？”

“没人能拒绝经典。”

她躺回到枕头上，意识到这其实无关紧要。光是听见他沙哑的北方嗓音她就已经很兴奋，他就算是现在开始讲七大王国历史，她都可能在几分钟内气喘吁吁。

他仍然在等待她的回答；通过电话可以听见他稳定的呼吸声。

“我穿着丝绸背心。”

“那件粉色的？”

就是那件，但她还是向下瞥一眼。

“嗯。”她一边摸着小腹上的丝绸一边说。

“我喜欢那件。”

她挑起眉微笑。

“是吗？”

“嗯，我喜欢。”他低声说。

她还没来得及回答，他又问下一个问题。

“你戴着我的戒指吗？”

她摸着脖子用力吞咽，手指拨弄着躺在那里的戒指，心不在焉地来回拉扯着项链。

“嗯。”

他闷哼一声表示赞赏。

“那我更喜欢了。”

她觉得有一股暖流从胸口涌出，顺着脊梁聚集在小腹上。

“我也喜欢。”她轻声回答——因为她确实喜欢。

“脱掉衣服，”他略带占有欲地说，“我希望这是你身上唯一有的东西。”

温暖变成欲望，她从头到脚都燥热起来，双腿间隐隐作痛，她坐起一些，潮湿光滑的大腿互相摩擦着。

她服从命令把手机放在身边的枕头上脱掉衣服。终于赤身裸体时，他耐心地呼吸在耳边响起，潮红皮肤上的床单感觉十分凉爽。

狼图腾躺在她胸前，心脏的正上方，她没有忘记那意味着什么。月光透过窗户照进来，床头柜上卓戈的钻石戒指不详地闪烁着。她摘下那枚戒指的时候没有丝毫犹豫——四处无人只有自己时，她不会戴着那枚戒指——但是摘下琼恩的戒指让她心痛。

这一切都很困惑，她知道他们应该保持距离——

 _别想了，_ 琼恩的声音又在耳边响起。

_你又在担心。_

_——但当知道这只会以眼泪收场时，怎么能不担心呢？_

“好了，”她低声说，“我脱掉了。”

“好女孩，”他的声音沙哑而低沉，她脊背一阵冰凉。她的手顺着小腹往下滑，手指颤抖着移至两腿之间。

她一定是不禁屏住呼吸，因为他又开始说话了，低哑的嗓音中充满逗趣。

“你喜欢吗？”他轻声问，“喜欢做我的好女孩吗？”她咬住唇忍住呜咽。

“告诉我，丹妮莉丝，”他命令道，她已经无法忍受——她喜欢他念自己名字的方式，喜欢那些音节缠绕在他舌尖上——没有人像他那样喊她，“告诉我你是谁的。”

“如果我是你的，那你也是我的。”

他们之间的这场推拉战，是一场浸透着鲜血的危险游戏，她不愿先认输。

他轻笑着。

“嗯，我是你的。”

他的回答激起她双腿间的欲望。

“如果你在这里，你会怎么表示给我看？”她忍不住问。

他故作思考地哼一声。

“先用我的嘴，”他平静地回答，“我知道你有多喜欢我的嘴在你大腿中间。”

她确实喜欢。他的舌头真是天赋异禀，几分钟就能让她不能自己。她喜欢他喉咙深处的咆哮，她高潮时他兴奋的呻吟，还有不得不用胳膊按住她让她平静下来时发出的热烈低吼。他总是舔她到难以忍受，直到脑子一片空白，敏感到不得不推开他。他的口交天赋好像与生俱来，仿佛为她口交时也能从中获得快感。

“就像我喜欢用嘴巴含住你一样。”她大胆回应，兴奋已经席卷全身，他呻吟着。

电话那头有些什么声音传来，好像是他也让自己舒服地躺着。

“我希望我在那儿，”他低声说，“我知道你光是想想我的嘴在你的小穴上会让你有多湿，你发出的声音让我兴奋，我喜欢你抓住我的头发求我。”

她的手指不自觉地在褶皱间抚摸着，已经在他的话语下变得湿润，大腿内侧因为体液而湿粘。

“不要剪头发。”她想起他美丽的黑色卷发说。

他笑起来。

“嗯，我不剪。”他保证道，她知道他无论如何都不会剪的。

 _比起女人，他更喜欢自己的头发。_ 席恩曾翻着白眼嘲笑他。

他又开始发号施令。

“摸摸自己，”他说，她开始起鸡皮疙瘩，“告诉我那是什么感觉。”

她抚摸着阴蒂如释重负地叹口气，在小穴入口涂抹一些爱液在手指上，然后用两个手指开始安慰自己。欲望顺着脚趾向上游走，盘旋在脖颈处，像要使她窒息而死。她觉得胸口很闷，这感觉虽然没有他在身边时那么强烈，但仍然很愉快。

她又听见一些声音，好像是他在拉下拉链。当意识到那是什么时，她口干舌燥起来。

“你……”她慢慢地说，手指懒洋洋地打着圈，“ ……也在这么做吗？”

“是啊，我的老二因为你变得太硬了。”

“操。”

她几乎可以看见他得意的笑容，“我是想操你。”

她觉得自己的乳房变得很重，于是一只手放在上面开始揉捻乳头，想象着那是他的手——更大、更强壮，手掌上因为长年拿着武器而长满老茧。她开始用两只手指抽插，能听见他平稳的呼吸、自慰时衣物发出的摩擦声，和自己的呻吟。

“琼恩。”她气喘吁吁地说，愉悦感越来越强烈。

“我在这里，宝贝，”他低声说，这个昵称又让她呻吟起来，“就是这样，想象是我在里面操你。”

“天啊，”她拱起屁股，卷曲手指抚摸正确的位置，“我快要……”

她转过头去看手机，近乎绝望地紧张等着他的回应。

“我也是，”他说，呼吸变得更加不均匀，“我想射进那个窄紧的小穴里，用精液填满你。”

“琼恩。”她专心地揉搓着阴蒂，哽咽着呻吟。

“来吧，高潮吧。”

她痛苦地呻吟着顺从，后背拱起，脚趾在床单上蜷缩。那感觉如此强烈，以至于眼睛翻到后面，四肢像弓弦一样绷紧，然后就立刻崩溃。她将脸埋在枕头里，在余震中颤抖，几乎没听见他粗重的咆哮，显然也高潮了。她想象着从他长物中射出的白色液体汇集在小腹上。

她叹口气，手捂住发红的脸。

“我们下周能见面吗？”她平静下来后问，“洛拉斯的生日聚会上？”

聚会这个说法轻描淡写。洛拉斯甚至比他妹妹更招摇，不放过任何理由举行奢华的宴会。他在君临租下一整套豪华别墅来庆祝，坚持所有客人穿正装出席，并称之为舞会，而非派对。

丹妮莉丝屏住呼吸等待着他的回答。

她一直想见他——但心中又有一小部分希望他说不。

韦赛里斯坚持要把他们的婚礼提前，所以卓戈早上抵达这里。他和伊利里欧认为他们有必要花更多的时间在一起了解彼此，丹妮莉丝对被当作玩偶对待十分愤怒。除了自己想要的，他们想塞给她什么都可以。

她知道她必须带他去，必须把他介绍给上流社会。和琼恩见面可能会有点尴尬，但这是她必须要做的事，而他的回答是——

“嗯，我们会去。艾莉亚可能又会带着她的假身份证溜过去。”

她想笑，但却笑不出来。

她决定不再隐瞒，直接说出来。

“我会和卓戈一起去。”

电话另一端一阵沉默，气氛变得凝重。他清了清嗓子，她能想象出他的样子——表情冷漠，防备地挺直身子。

“我会和洛丝一起去。”

她皱起眉，厌恶地紧闭着嘴。

“你之前说你和她之间什么都没有。”

她自己都被这咄咄逼人的语气给吓到。

“确实没有，”他平静地回答，“但我父亲希望有。”

“那你希望有吗？”

她听见他叹气，想象着他用手捂住脸的样子。

“说这个有什么意义，丹妮莉丝？”他听起来很疲惫，“你都已经订婚了。”

 _这当然有意义，因为你说我是你的，_ 她想这么说， _你说你属于我。_

“是啊，那你还不是上了我。”

他沉默一会儿后又嘲笑道，“是啊，你也上了我。这就是我们之间的关系，不是吗？”

 _不，_ 她心想， _我们之间还有更多。_

“嗯，”她淡淡地说，“希望你和你的女伴约会愉快。”

她这样很幼稚，虚伪，可笑，还有另外很多词可以形容，但她一时想不起。她忍受不了，控制不住，嫉妒蒙蔽她的双眼。

“拜托，别这样——”

“晚安，琼恩。”

她挂断电话愧疚起来，原来还经常责怪哥哥这样，但现在自己也是如此——

_因为无法控制的情绪而怪罪他人。_

* * *

“看看你有个什么样的男人，我的小龙。”奥莲娜·提利尔无耻地捏着卓戈硕大的二头肌，眼睛闪闪发光低声赞叹。她穿着一件紫色拖地长裙，身上的钻石在豪华的水晶灯阴影下炫目地闪耀，她欣赏地盯着丹妮莉丝的未婚夫。

卓戈只是咕哝一声，一直紧皱眉头。

丹妮莉丝假笑一下，嘴巴紧闭。

“他很高兴来到这里。”

玛格丽的祖母扬起眉，又看向他。

“嗯，他看起来确实很高兴。”

丹妮莉丝胳膊紧紧搂着他，另一只手放在他的手臂上。

在外人眼里，他们的确是一对般配的伴侣。她的黑色丝质长裙裹在身上，完美地勾勒出身材，吊带系在身后露出背部，拉链正好在臀部上方。她戴着昂贵的坦格利安珠宝、母亲的项链还有卓戈的戒指——但是没有琼恩的狼戒，她总觉得少了些什么。

卓戈身材魁梧，六英尺三英寸的身高使她显得矮小，他抽着雪茄，她尽量不在烟雾中撇嘴，在烟进入鼻腔之前就转开脸。不知道为什么，但她讨厌这样。

即使他们对彼此一无所知，他做的事总是会惹怒她。他的沉默、寡言少语并不是忧郁，只是显得粗鲁无礼。她讨厌订婚，讨厌他把自己当做奖赏一样炫耀。她讨厌他的强势，即使不在乎他，也嫌弃他对自己漠不关心。

“好吧，祝你们有个愉快的夜晚，亲爱的。”奥莲娜端着香槟酒杯慢吞吞地说，然后就离开去和其他客人攀谈。

她走后两人之间的气氛更加尴尬。

“你想跳舞吗？”丹妮莉丝一会儿后转过身来问他。

她挥了挥手指舞池。

他透过雪茄的烟雾凝视她。

“不。”

“不？”她生气地问，“就……一个‘不’吗？”

“是的。”

她咬紧下巴。

“是的？”

“不。”他又说一遍，声音低沉粗哑，仿佛难以置信。

她想尖叫。

“你只会说这些是吗？”

他耸耸肩。

“不跳舞。”

丹妮莉丝忍住不翻白眼。他的英语很蹩脚——他会五种语言，但只有这一种适用于狭海对岸——但她知道他的水平没有这么糟糕，可能是故意的，因为被迫参加这个活动而恼火——但她也是违背自己的意愿和他结婚，所以这真的有那么过分吗？

她觉得没有必要再尝试了。

她转回去站在他身边，从侍者的托盘里拿起一杯香槟。她伸出一根手指，小男孩停下脚步。她一口气喝完酒，酒精滑过喉咙的感觉令人愉悦，她放下空杯子，拿起另一杯。

卓戈看着她，好像觉得很恶心，嘴角因为厌恶而撇起。

“干什么？”她厉声问，知道他不会回答。

但就算即使他回答，她也听不见的。

因为琼恩和洛丝正朝他们走来。

他看上去很英俊，遵循史塔克的惯例穿着白色和灰色的西装，翻领上别着一枚冰原狼图腾，和她第一次遇见他的那天晚上一样，他的头发又半扎起来。她有一种想拉开他领带的冲动，想摸摸他的卷发。

“坦格利安小姐，”他自然地点点头，握住她的手亲吻一下——他的嘴唇冰冷——然后又转向卓戈，“这位是？”

丹妮莉丝挺直背，故作轻松。

“卓戈，这是琼恩·雪诺，他是史塔克家的人，”她解释说，“而你是？”

她当然知道洛丝是谁，但她现在很小气，香槟让她变得更加刻薄。

值得赞扬的是，这位红发女郎一如既往地冷静镇定。

“我是洛丝。”她微笑着，向卓戈伸出一只手。

他只是盯着它看。

丹妮莉丝咬紧牙关极力掩饰自己的无奈。

“请原谅我的未婚夫，他还不习惯维斯特洛的礼节。”

洛丝笨拙地将手收回。

琼恩微笑，仿佛觉得这确实很有趣似的。

“今晚过得愉快吗？”他礼貌地问道，双手交叉放在身后。

“非常好，”她语气急促地回答，“你呢？我看你的兄弟姐妹们都在这儿。”

罗柏和艾莉亚在房间另一边聊天，她看着年长的史塔克开心地笑着拨弄妹妹的头发，然后她佯装发怒将他推开。

她想起韦赛里斯，那么冷酷无情，于是妒火中烧。

“除了珊莎，其他人都来了。”洛丝回答，她胳膊搂住琼恩靠在他身边，丹妮莉丝忍住不发怒。

“席恩会非常失望的，”她打趣道，“他一直问起她。”

“他当然会问，”琼恩冷静地回答，并不惊讶，“从我们小时候他就爱上她了。”

她早已经猜到，但是这个确认仍然让人不安。他们如此紧密地联系着，他们的世界错综复杂地交叉在一起。她并不真诚地微笑起来。

正当她要回答时，洛拉斯走至大厅中央。他的脸颊因为酒精而涨得通红，但是却开心地笑着，他们都安静地听着他说话。

同时，她能感觉到琼恩·雪诺的眼睛一直在注视着她。

* * *

她深吸一口气，双眼紧闭，手抓着卫生间水槽的边缘。

她努力让自己准备好，但实在是不想回到那里，周围都是狼和玫瑰，甚至还有沙蛇。奥柏伦总是很友好，不因韦赛里斯而迁怒于她，但他的几个女儿仍然视她为敌人。

她必须回去。必须再次挽着卓戈的胳膊闲聊，假装自己很高兴。她很感激韦赛里斯不想来，提到参加洛拉斯的宴会他只是翻个白眼，但她仍觉得孤独。

给自己打完气后，她抬起头，走出卫生间。她以为卓戈可能在等她，或者玛格丽想和她聊天，又甚至罗柏·史塔克准备再来说教。

她最没料到的就是经过走廊进入餐厅时，被人压在墙上。她正要尖叫反抗，这时温热的呼吸覆住她的唇。

她几乎立刻就放松下来，因为她熟悉他的吻，她们已经烙在她的皮肤上一年多了。

琼恩抓住她纤细的手腕，将它们紧紧固定在她头的两侧。她拱起身子靠着他，他吞下她惊讶的叹息，舌头滑进她的双唇间。

“琼恩。”当他放开她的嘴唇时，她深呼吸，他热烈地亲吻她的脖颈，手摸着她的屁股将她抱起，她的腿缠在他腰上，然后他转过身走到餐厅中央的大宴会桌前，把她放在昂贵的木制餐桌上。

“琼恩。”她又喊一遍他的名字，这次更大声，他回到现实中来。

他抬起头，她屏住呼吸。

他的瞳孔变成黑色，现在更像狼而不是人。

“我想要你。”

她眨眨眼，眼睛怀疑地眯起。

“你喝醉了。”

“嗯，一点点，”他咬住下唇承认，“但还是想要你。”

她用力吞咽低头望着地板，黑色的眼睫毛在她脸颊上投下阴影。

“卓戈和洛丝还在等我们。”

“去他妈的卓戈洛丝，”他强硬地迅速回答，“这和他们没关系，只与你我有关。一直都只有你和我。”

他说的没错，从一开始就是他们。两个本不该相爱的人，却无缘无故绝望地爱上彼此。但是她必须保护自己，那些围绕在心脏周围，高耸而又牢不可破的墙壁并没有被击碎。

“我不能这么做，这太鲁莽了，”她坚持道，尽管这些话让她浑身冰冷，“我还有责任，有义务——”

“是，你有责任义务，那我有什么？”他反讥道，怒火在瞳孔中燃烧，“你知道有多少黑手党老大把私生子扔在一边不管吗？因为这个我一直在努力，一辈子都在努力。这样做我什么都得不到是吗？连上个床都不行吗？”

他的话像尖锐的枪弹一样击中她，她很痛苦，他依然生气。

“那好，”她试图从他怀中挣脱开，“如果你就是这么看待我们的话，现在就让我走。”

“天啊，丹妮莉丝——”他手盖住脸，沮丧地咆哮着“——我不是那个意思。”

“那你是什么意思？”她厉声说。

他松开手，一只手放在她大腿上，另一只移至她的脖子。他的手指舒展开，划过她的喉咙，轻轻抓住她，与她的本能相悖，她双腿间又开始燥热。

“你知道像这样想你是什么感觉吗？”他开口说道，声音低沉平静。

“告诉我，”她近乎绝望地恳求道，“告诉我真相。”

“真相？”他笑了，但语气表示并不觉得这有多可笑，“真相就是我不想要洛丝或者其他任何人，我只想要你？你让我觉得自己是罗柏的叛徒，我甚至无法想象我父亲会怎么说，我停不下来。我无法阻止自己靠近你，不能拥有但还是想要你。我应该离你远点，但我做不到。我关心你的感受，总是担心你，总是想在你身边……你离开的时候，我很想你，想到几乎无法忍受。”

她眨眨眼，突然一阵刺痛。他的表白让她胸前燃起一团火焰，就像他真的把手伸进去，捏住她的心脏，她感受到一种长久以来从未有过的情感。

恐惧。

“琼恩，我很害怕。”

她拉住他的西装翻领，犹豫一会儿后抵住他的嘴唇低声说。

“不要害怕，”他的回答使她头晕目眩，“你不知道我可以为了你去杀人吗？”

“这就是我害怕的。”

然后她吻了他。

把所有一切都倾注在那个吻里，所有的粗暴、绝望和思念的痛苦，知道一旦失去他，就会随之而来的痛苦。他推后她，舌头扫进她唇间，品尝着香槟和浆果的味道。他是一个体贴细致的爱人，他的吻也不例外。他的唇熟练地覆在她唇上，手指紧紧掐住她的喉咙。

他亲吻她的上唇，然后牙齿咬住下唇。

放在她大腿上的那只手开始移动，将黑色丝绸往上推，布料握在拳里。

当她露出大腿时，他触碰到一些意想不到的东西，他往后退一些。

她的黑色吊袜带上绑着一把刀，冰冷的钢铁贴在灼热的肌肤上。

“随时做好准备，”她挑起眉，目光从他的脸转到自己的大腿，然后又移回来，“这是你教我的。”

他摸着刀刃，看起来对此很是满意。

“凶猛的小龙。”他低声说着将她拉得更近，直到她的屁股半离桌子，他在她大腿间走近一些。

她又吻他一下，忽然意识到时间不多。他们在玩火，如此不管不顾，任何人都可能走进来。罗柏，洛丝，艾莉亚，卓戈。这个念头让她的脊柱一阵颤抖，她紧紧抱着他。

接吻时她脱下他的外套扔在地板上，没有多少时间做其他事，没有时间再脱衣服了，她搂住他的肩膀，拱起背倾身向前，直到可以在他的皮带扣上摩擦疼痛的小穴。透过薄薄的花边，她感觉到冰凉的金属压在颤动的花核上，她的头微微后仰呻吟着。

她听见他忍不住低吼。

她停下来，眯起眼睛退回去。他试图掩饰再次吻她，但她躲开，他紧闭着眼睛不再尝试，她皱眉将衬衫从他裤子里拽出来。推开衬衫看见下面的东西她倒吸一口冷气。

浑身都是紫黑色的瘀伤，在他的肋骨、古铜色的皮肤上红肿地舒展开。当她用手指触摸那里时，他的腹肌收缩着，脸上闪过一丝痛苦的表情。

“这是谁干的？”

他笑着摇摇头。

“没事，别人比这个更严重。”

“一点都不好笑，”她低声说，“发生了什么事？”

他眨眨眼，然后叹口气，知道她不会就这么算了。

“我杀了乔佛里·拜拉席恩。”他说。

“那就是鹿？”她问道，眉头皱起，手指轻轻抚摸着那些瘀伤，“狮子？”

“嗯，”他说，“复仇。早就猜到了——而这才只是开始。”

她心下一沉。

“开始？”

“这没什么，”他扬起眉坚持道，“只是被打了一下。我没事，以后还会有更多的。”

她不愿意去想。比起自己，她更希望他是快乐、温暖、安全的，她不再去想，偏过头又吻他，他俯下头迎接，嘴唇在热吻中滑动。他的手垂到她的大腿上，绕过刀子将她的内裤拉下来。

内裤掉在地上，没时间再去管它。

她疯狂地解开他的皮带，然后脱下露出坚硬的勃起，他毫不犹豫地用力推进去。

她深吸一口气，胳膊搂住他的脖子，觉得既满足又温暖。她知道他们没有时间，于是克制住想把他的领带从头上扯下来的冲动。只是双腿缠住他的腰靠近，在他压在餐桌操自己时迎接他的抽送。

“你喜欢吗？”他在她耳边低声说，粗鄙的话语让她的内壁更加紧紧地包裹住他，“喜欢知道你的未婚夫就在隔壁……还被我操吗？”

她呜咽着，他滑出去时，她的脚趾蜷曲着，他手握住肉棒用顶部摩擦她的花核，然后又推回去整根没入，一只手缠住她的头发，她精心梳理好的发髻在他的手指下散开，另一只胳膊搂住她的腰，帮助他有力地抽插。

“是的，”她呻吟着，暖流在小腹汇集，“天啊，是的——用力点。”他咆哮着赞同，加快速度。

“你觉得你的卓戈会这样操你吗？”他粗暴地说，嘴唇在她的脸颊上蹭来蹭去，直到找到她的嘴唇。这个吻很混乱，唇舌交缠碰撞。

“不，”她上气不接下气地说，“只有你，只有你。”

“对，没错，只有我。”

当他触碰到体内那个最敏感的位置时，她倒吸一口气，他一只手滑到两人身体的交合处揉搓她的阴蒂，她呻吟着，内壁颤抖着夹紧他，他呻吟着回应。

他的唇再次贴近她耳边，压在她的头发里喃喃地说着什么，一些肮脏、黑暗和带着强烈占有欲的话语，让她在他怀里颤抖:

“我要你回到他身边的时候，我的精液从你小穴里流出来。”

这太不正常，太错误了，但是这些话使她失去理智。灼热的兴奋被点燃，接连不断的快感席卷她的身体，她享受着，与此相比，过去经历过的一切高潮都黯然失色，她将脸埋在他肩上，无声地呜咽着颤抖。

他紧随其后，在她头发中发出一声咆哮，他的肉棒在她体内抽动着。通过浅浅的插入操她，精液灌满她的小穴，当他抽出时，她感觉到精液滴在大腿上。

他离开时她觉得很冷。

她试图平静下来，愉悦的高潮余震依然在身体里回荡没有消散。他退后一步，用手背擦掉自己嘴上的口红，然后拉起裤子扣上皮带。她从钱包里拿出粉饼，看见镜子里自己凌乱的发型和妆容皱起眉。她尽最大努力修整好，他站在一旁耐心等待。

她再次抬头时，却看见自己的内裤挂在他的手指上。

她翻个白眼，走过去想抓住它，但是他突然扬起眉缩回手。

然后，把它塞进口袋里。

“琼恩！”

但他只是微笑。

离开餐厅前他又抚摸她的下唇，动作十分温柔。

她闭上眼睛，等待一分钟后才出去。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她看见无数个哭泣着睡去的夜晚，希望逃离他的虐待，希望有人能来解救自己，但是从来都没有人。
> 
> 现在一切都清楚了，她必须自己拯救自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 又是更新，没想到吧！你们在上一章留下的可爱评论激励我继续写作，谢谢大家！老实说，我对这一章的内容有些紧张，后半段与我以往的写作风格不太一样。希望大家能接受。请注意，这一章非常沉重，暴力文本内容警告，提及虐待，韦赛里斯是个彻头彻尾的坏人。

她眯起眼睛抵挡刺眼的光线，然后将昂贵的太阳镜戴上遮住眼睛。他们在她卧室外面的露台上吃饭，卓戈大声地咀嚼着，他的动作和声音就像一头野兽，有香奈儿墨镜挡在中间，所以她毫不掩饰地翻个白眼。

当他抓起酒杯牛饮时，她优雅地端起自己的杯子。

“你想和我结婚吗？”她突然问道，目光从美丽的景色上移开，转而向他挑眉。

他停顿一会儿，可能是因为听见她说话而惊讶，毕竟他们已经默不作声地坐了大半个钟头。

他眨眨眼咕哝一声，然后又咬一口鸡腿。

丹妮莉丝叹口气，向后靠在椅子上。凉爽的微风拂过她的皮肤，感觉很舒适，她的手指心不在焉地在桌面上轻轻敲打着。

“我们家不比从前，”她略带小心地开口，“其实，我们可能是五大家族中最弱的，空有名头——但其他四大家族也有。”

她想到狼群和他们的忠诚，拜拉席恩家族和他们的权力，兰尼斯特和玫瑰有数不尽的财富。龙已经顽强地挺立几十年，但是实力大不如前，都是拜那些多疑的人所赐。卓戈显然不准备回答，他被面前的饕餮盛宴迷住了，所以她继续说道。

“狼家人很多，是个成功的黑手党家族，还有强大的领袖掌舵坐镇；他们有三个人，奈德、罗柏和琼恩。史塔克最重视忠诚，北方各大家族都会服从。拜拉席恩家有武器，控制七大王国内所有的军火商，而且与瑟曦·兰尼斯特结婚让他们更加强大。说到瑟曦，狮子拥有的财富多到令人难以置信，虽然他们没有忠实的下属，但金钱几乎可以买到任何东西。玫瑰也是，他们拥有的财富也不可估量，而且还与史塔克有婚约。所以你看……我哥哥骗了你，我什么都给不了你。”

他在听。

“我们建设，”他粗哑地坚持道，“用家族名号开始号召，权力自然会落入手中。”

“只要我哥哥还在掌权就不可能，”她平静地说，“他软弱胆小，给家族名声招致难以逆转的伤害，而且如果他继续这么疯狂下去，情况只会越来越糟。”

卓戈似乎在思考什么，然后又咕哝一声。

“我们可以砍下他的头。”

她紧盯着他的眼睛，难以置信地笑一声。

“我相信这在厄索斯很常见，但在这里，我们不那么解决问题。”

他用多斯拉克语低声嘟囔，然后问她会怎么做。

“我不知道，”她叹口气后承认，“其他的……方式。不会用条约把我们两人捆绑在一起，反正我们都不想那么做。如果我能找到另一种方式…一种让你在维斯特洛有权力、金钱和地位的方法，你会接受吗？”

他似乎考虑过这个问题。他甚至放下食物，胳膊肘撑在桌子上，双手交叉靠在一起，下巴抵在上面。

“有金钱，地位……但是没有你？”他皱着眉问道。

她轻轻摇了摇头。

“对，没有我。”

他咂咂嘴沉默片刻，然后坐回去点点头，“我可以考虑。”

她尽量不让自己的惊喜外露得太明显，又再次感激自己先前选择戴上墨镜。

“谢谢你，”她轻声说，将酒杯放在唇边抿一口，“这次谈话会是我们之间的秘密吧？”

他点点头，继续吃饭。她拿起叉子，用力戳着自己先前没动过的食物，刀叉在盘子里推擦着，他向她保证。

“放心，我不会告诉你那愚蠢的哥哥。”

他的直言不讳让她笑出声，开始觉得他并没有以往那么烦人了。

“谢谢你，卓戈。”

“什么意思？你们经常这么说吗？”

“谢谢？”她皱眉问道，“多斯拉克语里没有这个词吗？”

他摇摇头，从桌子中间的盘子里抓出一把草莓往嘴里塞。

“它的意思是……”她努力想着怎么用最恰当的方式来解释，“……表达感激之情，心存感激。”

他哈哈大笑，用手背擦擦嘴，胡子都被染成红色，“我们是战士，不会屈服，只会索取。而且，如果你能找到其他方式，那也很好。”

“好吧，那——我怎么表达这很好呢？”

“ Jini davra.”这听起来更像是在咆哮，沙哑而深沉。

她点点头，双手交叉放在膝盖上。

“我们之间达成的共识…Jini davra.”他满意地笑起来。

“Sek me ajjin.——我会教你更多——yer chomoe anna.”

“Yer chomoe anna？”她重复着，舌头因为奇怪的发音而打结，可能说错了。

但他似乎并不介意。

“这真是我的荣幸。”

仅仅是因为她用他的母语说话他就觉得很荣幸，真是有意思，但她还是点点头，“好吧，你可以教我更多。我们一起努力去找合适的解决方案。”

他点点头，似乎表示谈话结束，然后又嘟囔道，“shieraki gori ha yeraan.”

他告诉她，这意味着星辰将为她闪耀，通常是对那些要加入战斗的战士们说的。

她确实认为自己是一位斗士。

* * *

丹妮莉丝拱起背呜咽着，脚趾在床单上蜷缩，琼恩的头埋在她双腿间。

他退后一些，在敏感的花核上留下唾液，然后又大快朵颐起来。他火热的舌头在入口处舔舐着，她抓住他的卷发，需要有东西支撑自己，陶醉于他的回应呻吟中。

她的大腿难以忍受地湿润，小穴前所未有地燥热，极力克制住想把屁股压在他嘴上的冲动。

“天啊。”她闭上眼呻吟，努力保持安静。卓戈就在这儿的某个房间里，还要待上几天。这种犯罪感让她兴奋。他肮脏地帮她口交时，她一只手抚摸乳房捏一下，手指划过脖子上的狼戒，再加上他口中淫荡下流的声音，更激起她的欲望。

他抓住她湿润的大腿，把它们分得更开一些，她追逐着那种感觉——心脏收紧，几乎无法呼吸。

最后，他终于将舌头伸进去。

他开始用舌头操她，黑色卷发在大腿内侧磨蹭着，她猛吸一口气开始颤抖，难耐的欲望在胸中翻腾。他慢慢插入两根手指卷曲，这让她崩溃。高潮悄然而至，炽热的快感扑面而来，她不得不用手捂住嘴。

她依然沉浸在余震中，浑身颤抖着，看见他正在她的大腿上擦拭嘴唇，能感觉到他的胡须紧贴皮肤。当他起身吻她时，嘴唇上依然沾着她的汁液。

她在他的舌尖上尝到自己酸涩的麝香味。

他赤裸上身，但依旧穿着裤子，她的手伸向他紧贴着布料的勃起。

“不行，”他低声说，“今晚不行。”

“我也想让你开心。”她皱起眉，想回报他。

“你已经让我很开心了。”他简单地说。

她叹口气，前额紧贴着他的额头。他没有浪费时间，没有躺下让她抱着他。他不知道他的肩膀……才是最让她觉得安心的地方。

他站起来系好皮带，拿起衬衫穿上，走向她的梳妆台。两人谁也没说话，他抓起挂在椅背上的夹克穿好，她也站在那儿，并不因为自己一丝不挂而羞愧，她走过去搂住他的腰。他先是在原地愣了一会儿，然后才回过头来，在她头顶上落下一吻。

他去点烟时，她才松开手。每次高潮后——不管是他还是她——他都会抽烟，她对此微笑着。

他吸口气，吹出一团烟雾后看着她，似乎在考虑什么。

“你能为我做件事吗？”

 _任何事，_ 她几乎就要这么说。

“什么？”

他向后靠一些，拿起放在桌上的柯尔特45。

“我想要你拿着这个。”

她惊讶地站在原地。

“为什么？”

他笑着夹住烟，手背挡住脸。

“你非得什么事都得和我争论一番吗？”

“是的。”

“求你了，”他放下手来，急切地说， “我希望你能保护好自己。”

她盯着那把枪，内心十分矛盾。她很欣赏他的态度。生活中的其他男人都喜欢控制她，把她塞进盒子里，再贴上无助的标签。琼恩从来不那么对待她，从来不看不起或者认为她需要保护——尽管她知道他永远都会保护她的。

他会平等地对待她。

她伸出手，手指触碰枪身——光滑、坚硬、危险，某种情绪攫住她的心脏。她用力吞咽，从他手中接过枪。

“好吧，”她平静地说，“虽然我还不确定该怎么正确使用，但还是……谢谢你。”

“这一头对准敌人。”他皱起眉轻敲枪管，好像那很简单似的。

她微笑着翻个白眼，走到床边把枪放在床头柜上。

他穿上鞋继续抽烟，这时他们都安静下来。

“你什么时候回北方？”

他盯着她看了一会儿，然后耸耸肩。

“过几天。”

“为什么还在这里呢？”

他咬紧下巴。

“生意。”他简单地说。

她眯起眼，气氛明显又凝重起来。

“你知道你可以信任我的，对吧？”

他叹口气走到窗前，牙齿咬住烟跨坐在窗棂上。

“我知道，”他轻声说，“但我们无法改变自己是谁……我不想伤害你。”

“你永远都不会伤害我的。”她十分确信这一点，所以脱口而出。

“我会的，”他温柔地说，她想辩驳，但他继续解释，“我什么都不告诉你，这样他们就不会逼问你不知道的东西。”

他保持缄默以确保她的安全。韦赛里斯显然是想在狮子和鹿面前为龙夺得一席之地，琼恩肋骨上现在都还未消散的淤青或许他也助有一臂之力，只要她一无所知，就不会被伤害。但是当丹妮莉丝和琼恩吻别，看着他离开的时候，她依然痛苦而伤心。

那天晚上她上床睡觉时，没有注意到从他夹克上掉落的冰原狼别针，在橡木桌下不祥地闪烁着。

* * *

“你应该留下来，”韦赛里斯故作正经地坚持道，“一个月后就要举行婚礼了，还有很多事情要安排！”

卓戈摇摇头，已经将手提箱放在他那辆巨大摩托车的后座上，“我必须回家，”他用粗哑的声音坚持道，“我的人民需要我，我还会回来的。”

她一直在帮他学习英语，他也一直在教她多斯拉克语。当她站在坦格利安府邸的门阶上看着他的时候，她不知道他们是否还有机会这么做。

在不同的世界里有着不同的身份——她没有遇见琼恩的世界。

 _他毁了她，_ 她这才意识到。

她满脑子都是他。这听起来十分可笑，但有时候她真的会坐在浴室里，哭着用力擦拭自己的身体，直到皮肤变得通红——但还是没有办法甩开他。他爬进她的骨髓，流进每一个毛孔，在血管里的每一滴血液中。她无法摆脱他。

几个月前就该结束这一切。他像野火一样闯进她的生活，一团突如其来的火焰，烧进她心里。但是她担心大火最终会烧掉美好，只留下一片贫瘠的荒芜。

“再见，卓戈。”她礼貌地道别。

“再见，”他点点头，大腿跨过座椅踩着踏板坐在摩托车上。他没戴头盔，踩下油门，摩托车隆隆作响，他得意地笑着，“Vos forget what kisha astosh qisi. I ozao power she Westeros.”

他提醒她，不论要以什么方式，他依然渴望权力，如果她不能找到合适的替代方案，他就会娶她为妻，他看起来不像是有耐心的人，他会回来讨债的。

她点点头。

“Anha will vo." 她答应他，话语不假思索地从嘴里冒出来，她感受到韦赛里斯震惊地看着自己。

韦赛里斯等到卓戈离开才咆哮着走过大门抓住她的肘弯。

“你他妈什么时候学会多斯拉克语的？”他怒吼着。他不喜欢惊喜、被排除在外。他不喜欢她有构成威胁的可能，也不喜欢长久以来她体内被压抑、静待释放的力量与智慧。

“这重要吗？”

“是的，如果你在背着我偷偷搞什么小动作的话，那就太他妈重要了！”

她眨眨眼，从他手中挣脱开。

“噢，哥哥，”她低声说，“别这么偏执……小心点儿，你说话越来越像爸爸了。”

她走进房子，留他一人在冰冷的石阶上。

* * *

韦赛里斯心情不好。

她可以从这座宅邸中的气氛中感觉出来——寒冷、紧张的空气像毯子一样笼罩着他们。保安们僵硬地沾着，乔拉的下巴一直紧绷，席恩看起来尴尬不适。丹妮莉丝可以听见从哥哥办公室传来的崩溃喊叫，他将怒气发泄在家具上。

她盘腿坐在床上，试图看书，听见那些声音翻着白眼。

他让她安静地独处三十分钟，然后就踢开她卧室的门。

“进来。”她又翻个白眼合上书，手指蜷曲放在膝盖上。

“我需要钱。”他咆哮着大步走进她的房间，径直打开她的梳妆台抽屉。席恩在门口徘徊，眉头紧皱，手紧紧抓住门框。

“嗯……不好意思。”韦赛里斯开始随意往背后扔东西时她说。他依然在咆哮，她躲开朝自己扔来的一个香水瓶，韦赛里斯砰地一声关上抽屉，打开下面的那个。

“钱！”他又厉声说道，继续恼怒地在那里搜索，手指疯狂地抓着头发。丹妮莉丝看见他这幅模样就不安起来，胃里一阵翻腾。他看上去失控而狂野，银发乱成一团，眼睛下有着深紫色的眼圈。他瞳孔放大，下巴紧锁，皮肤上蒙着一层薄薄的汗珠。搜查她的抽屉时，他的手颤抖着。

龙的产业涉及进口可卡因，其他四大家族也是如此。他们不应该使用自己的供给，但当丹妮莉丝看着哥哥时，她确定他已经放弃遵守这条规定。

“你为什么需要钱？”她犹豫地问道，不得不小心翼翼地靠近他，就像他是一只容易受惊的动物，“你有麻烦了吗？你做了什么？”

问题问得太多，他又用力关上另一个抽屉，她很惊讶木头没有裂成碎片。

“和你没关系。”他喊道。

“当然和我有关系。”她反驳道。

他掩住自己的脸，手又在发抖。

“里面什么都没有。”她平静地说。

“我需要付钱给一些人，好吧！”他不耐烦地厉声说，“我雇他们去教训白狼，他们现在来要钱了。”

“琼恩？”她很心疼，于是脱口而出，眼角余光能看见席恩的表情变得警觉，默默乞求她保持冷静，不要说一些待会儿会后悔的话，“是你让他被打的？”

但是已经太晚了。

“嗯，我和瑟曦·兰尼斯特——”他停住，好像突然反应过来。意识到自己做了什么，她突然感觉一阵恶心，她看见席恩挫败地闭上眼，“——你是怎么知道的？”

他的声音平静而低沉。

她用力吞咽，试图装作若无其事。

“知道什么？”

“你怎么知道他被打了？”

她的大脑开始飞速运转，试图找出一个借口，但丹妮莉丝注意到哥哥锐利的眼睛看着别的什么东西。

“什么？”她又问一遍，越来越害怕，他困惑地皱起眉。

他俯下身，在她梳妆台边捡起什么东西。

她心下一沉。

_琼恩的冰原狼别针。_

韦赛里斯眨眨眼，把那东西放在手里仔细观察。丹妮莉丝看见他突然怒火中烧，那一刻他的脸涨得通红，几乎快变成紫色。

“这他妈是什么？”他紧紧抓住别针怒吼，唾沫从口中飞出。席恩走上前去，但还没来得及说话韦赛里斯就伸出手，“你他妈再上前一步试试看，”他喊叫着，“你以为能哄骗我两次吗？”席恩咬住唇停下，但他没有后退。丹妮莉丝意识到他已经准备好战斗。为她而战。

“你跟白狼上床了？”他厌恶地说，充满仇恨的瞳孔里闪烁着紫色的光芒，“你这个贱人，你这个叛徒。”

“韦赛里斯——”

他走上前，毫不犹豫地一把抓住她的头发，把她从床上拽下来。

剧烈的疼痛刺穿她的头皮，她皱起眉试图挣脱。席恩跑来，但韦赛里斯把他踢回去，他呻吟着躺在地上，混乱中两个坦格利安保安走到门口。

“把他带走。”韦赛里斯说着注意力又转回到她身上，这时保安们抓住挣扎的席恩把他拖出去。

门砰地一声关上。

“你他妈的就是个贱人！”韦赛里斯尖叫着，拳头紧紧攥住她的头发。他放手扇她一巴掌，丹妮莉丝的头猛地偏向一边，脸颊上传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，她努力不哭出来。

“韦赛里斯，住手，”她恳求着，当他掐住她的喉咙时，她踢了他一下，“求你了。”

他依然掐着她的脖子，她的双眼因满含绝望的泪水而变得模糊，忽然，有一种奇怪的力量涌出来。她不停地踢他，手在身后的床头柜上胡乱摸索。当找到它时，她沾满汗液的手掌紧紧握住它，脑子一片空白。

这感觉很奇怪，失重而哑然，就像她漂浮在身体外看着这一切。

她看见过去，无法摆脱自己痛恨的男人。如果她离开，如果她要结束这一切，自己就会孤身一人。世界上唯一的坦格利安。她看见他对她犯下的罪行，就像走马灯一样在眼前闪过，她看见自己被打得遍体鳞伤，不知道何时才会结束，是不是会越来越糟糕，直至死亡来临终结一切。她看见无数个哭泣着睡去的夜晚，希望逃离他的虐待，希望有人能来解救自己，但是从来都没有人。

现在一切都清楚了，她必须自己拯救自己。

这一切必须结束。

于是她在挣扎中颤抖着手，将枪口抵在哥哥胸前，扣动扳机。

枪声在空气中回响着。

韦赛里斯跌跌撞撞向后退去，血从衬衫中渗出来，他震惊地睁大双眼，喉咙深处发出一声哽咽，她畏缩着，韦赛里斯咳嗽一声喷出血溅在丹妮莉丝脸上。

他重重摔在地板上，身体抽搐了一次、两次、三次，然后死去。

她随即呕吐起来。

* * *

席恩和乔拉发现她的时候，她没有说话。

他们一听见枪声就冲进房间立刻关上门，在其他保安介入之前锁上。她仍然靠着床头柜坐着，双手抱住膝盖，眼神空洞地盯着哥哥的尸体。

“我的天……”她几乎没有听见席恩低沉的低语，然后他和乔拉每人抓住韦赛里斯的一只胳膊，拖着他的尸体朝门口走去。

席恩拖着尸体时，乔拉在她身旁蹲下。

“我们会清理干净的。”他简单地承诺——她知道他指的不是渗入地毯的血迹。

他的手轻轻托住她的脸颊，擦去那里留下的一滴血。他告诉她，他和席恩会处理好，让她去洗洗干净。

这就是为什么她现在坐在淋浴间的瓷砖上，花洒里喷出的水像雨水一样冲刷着她。

她静静坐着，双臂环抱着膝盖紧贴在胸前。她眨了眨眼，赶去聚集在睫毛上的水滴，头发贴在前额上，脑子里还是一片空白。

当感觉到有人站在门口时，她抬头看了看，门大开着，本来以为可能是席恩或者乔拉，过来告诉她一切都结束了。

但不是他们，是琼恩。

他看上去平静而镇定，站在门口，黑色的瞳孔注视着她。

他走进来把外套脱下，放在浴室的洗手池上，然后，他卷起袖子走近。他的步伐很慢，仿佛在给她时间，让她告诉他不行，告诉他离开——但是她没有。

他打开淋浴间的门，坐在她身边，她仍然沉默不语。

好安静，只有水拍打着瓷砖发出的声音，他昂贵的衣服贴在身上，他也没有说话。

“手上全是血，”她开口低声说道，“我洗不掉。”

他抬起她的手握住，将手掌翻转过来。手上的血早已被水洗净，但是他知道她是什么意思，没有回应她。她好奇他心里想的是不是和自己所想的一样，在为先前认识的那个无辜女孩而悲伤，那个女孩再也回不来了。

他将她的手举到唇边，在他们的手背上吻一下。

然后又翻转过来，在她的手掌上亲吻。

他的嘴唇柔软湿润，他的亲吻洗净想象中的血迹，饶恕她的罪恶。

他松开她的手，现在手上没有血了。

“我杀了我哥哥。”她低声说道。

她靠在他胸前，肩膀擦过他被淋湿的衬衫，听着他沉着的呼吸声。

“你杀了那个伤害你的人。”他用粗哑的北方口音纠正她。

她紧闭着嘴，尽管温暖的水流经过皮肤，她还是觉得冷。

“琼恩，”她哽咽着他的名字，声音支离破碎，“我再也不知道自己是谁了。”

“我知道，”他平静地说，第一次与她四目相对，灰色的眼睛温柔地看着她。他的拇指和食指捏住她的下巴，强迫她盯着他的眼睛，“你是丹妮莉丝·坦格利安，最后一条龙。你是我这辈子所见过的，最善良、最坚强的女人。”

她颤抖着呼出一口气，闭上眼睛蜷缩在他怀里，依偎在他的肩膀上，他搂着她。这种安慰很古怪，她哭泣时，水倾盆而下，与她的眼泪混杂在一起，有那么一刻，她觉得自己好像根本没有哭。

他们一直呆在那儿，直到水变得冰冷。

他伸出手关闭花洒，水流停下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> Sek me ajjin—是的。
> 
> Vos forget what kisha astosh qisi. I ozao power she Westeros—别忘了我们讨论过的，我也想要在维斯特洛有一席之地。
> 
> Anha will vo—我不会。
> 
> 我在其他小说中也写过淋浴场景，但是不一样，我只是喜欢这个镜头。是从《皇家赌场》中借鉴的。这对我们可怜的小丹妮来说很艰难:(但我一直希望她能摆脱韦赛里斯，让他得到应有的惩罚。虽然让琼恩帮她解决他的想法也很性感，但这是属于她的战争，她重新掌控自己生活的机会。随着这个故事的进一步发展，我考虑以十二个章节来结束它，大家的想法呢？


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玛格丽微微后退，美丽的脸庞上写满悲伤与惊讶。
> 
> “你不是一个人，”她眼神恳求着说，“丹妮，你从来都不是一个人。”

丹妮莉丝在做梦。

她知道自己在做梦。

她看见年幼的自己和韦赛里斯，坐在坦格利安豪宅庭院里的矮橡木树上，凉爽的秋风吹动树枝。从韦赛里斯的头发和没长齐的牙齿来看，她那时估计四岁，韦赛里斯十一岁。

他们像往常一样手牵着手。起初大家都觉得这很亲密，父亲希望她能对他产生好的影响。可是很明显，兄妹俩之间关系建立在不健康的控制之上。他经常抓住她的手，手指像紧锁的铁铐环绕着她纤细的手腕。她仍记得那有多疼。

“亲爱的妹妹，”韦赛里斯说，“你是我的，你属于我。”

“不要反抗。”他补充道，尽管她一句话也没说，甚至连嘴巴都没张开。

丹妮莉丝一边做梦，一边皱着眉在床上辗转反侧，她想警告年幼的自己。她想尖叫反抗，甩开他的手。相反，她只是无助地看着韦赛里斯暴躁的表情变得更加黑暗，他的手指深深戳进她的手掌里。小丹妮莉丝低下头，当父亲喊他们进屋时，她的下唇颤抖着。

梦境忽然变换，他们回到她的卧室，回到她扣动扳机的那个夜晚。

她惊恐地看着他慢慢站起，她也跟着站起身。血从他的衬衫里渗出，从他的嘴角流下，他的喉咙哽咽着，瞳孔一片漆黑，眼神比以往更满含愤恨。

“杀害亲人的凶手，”他低吼道，“我为你做了那么多……你却杀了我。”

“除了控制我，殴打、恐吓，伤害我。”她听见自己反唇相讥，话语中夹杂着怒火，“你为我做了什么？” 

“只有当你唤醒龙时我才那么做，我爱你。”

梦中的丹妮莉丝苦涩地笑着，“你出卖我，背叛我。”

“不，你才是那个叛徒，”她死去的哥哥疯狂地喊着，“我教会你一切。父亲去世时，我帮你穿衣服，喂你吃东西，照顾你。是你自己被敌人诱惑，背叛我，背叛你自己的血亲。”

她压下涌上心头的内疚之情。

“不，”她看见自己摇摇头，反驳他，“不，你说的不对。你想控制我的思想。”

“现在你得自己对付那个恶心的野人了，”他咧着嘴，露出毒蛇一般邪恶的笑容，“我本可以把你从那个野人手里救出来，我也许会娶你。我们一起生一个银发紫眼的孩子，来保证龙之血脉的纯洁。”

现在她既恶心又愧疚。

“你好卑鄙，”她听见自己低声说，“你真的疯了。”

他向她走近，直到能闻见他身上散发着的死亡的腐臭。

“杀了我对你又意味着什么呢？”他小声说，“我会永远纠缠你，现在我也是你身体里的一部分了。”

冰冷的怒吼在她耳边响起，她感觉他拉着她的胳膊，把她拖进一个漩涡里。

她喘着粗气从噩梦中惊醒。

* * *

丹妮莉丝站在书房的椅子边，手指抚过扶手上的金龙。

 _现在它是我的了，_ 她想， _可代价又是什么呢？_

她深吸一口气，想起父亲和韦赛里斯，想起祖父，甚至想到从未谋面的母亲。她不知道如果他们看见现在的她会怎么想，不知道他们是会厌恶还是骄傲；尤其是父亲，她觉得可能两者都有。

她慢慢坐下来，皮革在身下吱吱作响。那感觉很奇妙，就像大地在脚下震动，随着潮水而涌流。这一切都是她的——坦格利安王朝，这个名字……以后将由她的孩子们继承。

她双手交叉放在桌子上，感觉着手掌下坚硬的橡木。

“你现在准备做什么？”席恩轻声问道。

她忘记了他也在这儿。

她空洞地眼睛猛地转向他。

“什么意思？”

他在自己的椅子上挪了挪身子，注意到他看起来有些不自在。他们之间现在已经有深厚的感情——或许很多人都无法理解——但他仍然不知道在她身边该如何自处，不知道她对自己手上沾满哥哥的鲜血有什么想法。

“你现在是一家之主了，”他陈述着明显的事实，“一切都变了。你继承了你哥哥的敌人，不用我说你也知道，他有很多敌人。你需要处理家族的财务问题和你的手下，还得继续对付卓戈。”

她靠在椅背上，手指敲击胳膊。

丹妮莉丝忽然头很疼。

她现在不愿去想这些事，还在为韦赛里斯的死而震惊。她受不了了，只能接受自己的所作所为，其他一切都可以等等。

“我还从来没有对你说谢谢，”她平静地说，“谢谢你所做的一切。”他脸上掠过一丝惊讶。

“这没什么。”他试图反驳，但他错了。

他想保护她，帮忙处理韦赛里斯的尸体，把它推到黑水河码头，任由海水将其冲走——这意义重大。即使没必要，他也一直很谨慎，不引人注意，而且忠心耿耿，她很感激他沉默地支持。

 _又一个哥哥葬身海底，_ 她忽然想到，感觉十分孤独。

“你可能想回家，”她喃喃道，同时内心对这个错误的想法感到愤怒，“回到北方，和狼群在一起。我当然理解，你不欠我什么。但是——”她闭上眼喘着气，这些话脱口而出，“我希望你能留下来。”

他张开嘴眨了两下眼睛。

“你自己也说，我有很多事务要处理，”她将双手叠在膝盖上开始说，无法安静地坐着，“我不羞于承认我很手足无措，甚至都不知道该从哪里开始，尽管发生了这么多，我只知道我可以信任你。”

他点点头，嘴角露出一丝微笑。

“好吧，我留下来。”

她很惊讶他居然会答应。

“史塔克不会介意吗？”

他耸耸肩，“奈德可能会。罗柏会改变想法——而琼恩估计会非常开心。”

“真的吗？”

他一只手抚摸着自己的头发站在那儿。

“他只想保证你的安全。”

她觉得有某种力量捏住自己的心脏，忽然很疼。即使没有权利这么做，但她也希望琼恩是安全的。席恩准备离开时，她在他身后喊道。

“席恩？”他的手停在门把手上，头转向一侧表示他在听，“我说希望你能留下……这不是命令，好吗？”

她的语气慎微脆弱，她不想让他认为自己和韦赛里斯一样，会命令、惩罚或者伤害他。

“我知道。”

* * *

丹妮莉丝在开始处理一切之前，先去高庭拜访玛格丽。

玫瑰紧紧地拥抱她。

“我很抱歉，”她含泪抵着丹妮莉丝的头发低声说，“我很抱歉你要经历这些。”

朋友的举动令她感觉温暖安慰，丹妮莉丝闭上眼。自从她扣动扳机的那一刻起，胸前的疼痛就一直没有消散。玛格丽领着她走进客厅，坐在沙发上时，她也没有松开手。

“他很可怕，他活该，”丹妮莉丝小声说，但听起来好像是在试图说服自己，好像她也不确定那么做是不是对的。

玛格丽很肯定——她的眼神很凶狠。

“他确实是，丹妮，”她认同道，“他是坏人，很可怕，他没有你聪明，你将会领导家族走向更美好的未来。”

她点点头，但仍然心碎，或许它已经无法被修复。玛格丽可能是她唯一的朋友，在她的陪伴下，丹妮莉丝终于哭起来。

“我梦见他，”她含泪低声说，“我梦见我所做的一切，他一直缠着我。”

“他死了，”玛格丽轻柔地说，事实的确如此，“他再也不能伤害你。只要你不去想，他就不能影响到你。。”

丹妮莉丝点点头，但仍然感到一阵恶心的内疚。

 _我教会你一切，_ 梦中的韦赛里斯在她耳边低语， _父亲去世时，我帮你穿衣服，喂你吃东西，照顾你。_

她想起即使他经常虐待她，也对她展现出过难得的友善，让她相信他并没有那么糟糕。有几次他让她相信他的确很懊悔。她记得他在晚餐时偷偷塞给她一块额外的点心，或者把她扛在肩上转圈，又或者教她高等瓦雷利亚语。这些小事在她脑海中闪现。

记忆爬进她的胸口，缠绕在血管周围，扼住她的心脏。有那么一会儿，她只记得这些——支离破碎的心在折磨自己，她或许记错了。

她认为这很自然。她很生气、受伤，开始回忆起那些美好的事——但是如果再过几个月，或者几年，罪恶感就会消失，所有不好的回忆都会折返，她不会再这么愧疚。因为他罪有应得，她将清楚地认识到这一点，接受自己才是受害者。

可是现在，她只能感受到痛苦与内疚，她抽泣着低声说，“现在只有我一个人了。”

玛格丽微微后退，美丽的脸庞上写满悲伤与惊讶。

“你不是一个人，”她眼神恳求着说，“丹妮，你从来都不是一个人。”

丹妮莉丝摇摇头，但玛格丽又开始讲，她的语气很坚定。

“不是的，你有我，乔拉还有琼恩。”

她轻声嘲笑。

“我不能拥有琼恩，不能真正拥有他。”

玛格丽又握住她的手，眼神很急切。丹妮莉丝知道不管她接下来要说什么……都将改变一切。

“丹妮，他爱你，”她低声说，丹妮莉丝仿佛感觉自己的心脏停止跳动，“他真的真的爱你，我知道这很可怕，也不是你所期待的，但这是好事，也是现实。”

她喘不过气，无法解读自己的感觉。她不知道那是不是真的。他的心防那么重，她无从得知。他沉默寡言，一谈到感情就什么也不说。她没法读懂他，琼恩对她来说一直是个谜。

可是，有一个微弱的声音在她脑海里说， _有时候他看自己的眼神，仿佛世界上其他一切都不存在_ 。

他告诉过她，他想要她，关心她的感受，担心她，在她离开的时候想念她。他表面粗暴，但心思却很深沉。

她没法继续往下想，因为他突然出现在门口，站在罗柏·史塔克身边。

两人走进房间时都冲她们点点头，他们脸上挂着的严肃表情如出一辙。罗柏走到妻子身边，一只手轻轻放在她肩上。玛格丽抬起手，盖住它捏一下。

大家都沉默片刻。

丹妮莉丝从她发红的脸颊上抹去一滴眼泪。

“丹妮莉丝，”罗柏过了一会儿后说，声音低沉而粗哑，“你那么做一定需要很大的勇气。”

“我知道你有疑心，”他平静地说，玛格丽和琼恩也盯着他，“换了我也会这样。但是最近发生的事，加上我妻子告诉我的，我想通了一些。我们现在有很多敌人，鹿和狮子日益强大——而狼不能自相残杀。”

“你什么意思？”丹妮莉丝问道，她太累了，不想再兜圈子。

“我是说我不相信你，”他说，“不完全信任，但我相信我的妻子和弟弟……我知道你不是韦赛里斯。我的意思是，我不会再为难你。”

罗柏这番话虽然没有扭转局面，但却意义深重。

* * *

那天晚上，丹妮莉丝和琼恩在一起，在高庭的某个空房间里蜷缩在琼恩怀里。

她看着他睡觉的样子，看着他的前胸轻微地上下起伏，看着他额头上的皱纹。

她忍不住想， _就算是睡着了他也是一副忧郁的样子。_

他没有碰她，对她所经历的表示同情，但是她发现自己比以往任何时候都更需要他。她想要他的吻来淹没这一切，皮肤上他的触摸总是那么令人兴奋。她对他的渴望是如此强烈，身体几乎要为这种欲望而颤抖。

她什么都不再想，衣服全脱掉只剩内裤，然后跨坐在他的大腿上。她俯下身，轻轻擦过他的嘴唇。他在睡梦中挪了挪身子，但没有醒来。一种猛烈的渴望席卷她，渴望感觉他的身体——在她身上、身下，又或是体内。她依然困惑于在他面前自己为什么会有如此强烈的反应。

“醒醒，”她俯下身，贴在他唇边低声说，“我想做爱。”

他又动了动，她感觉到他双腿间的反应。虽然他还没有醒，但他的肉棒已经醒了，她将屁股抵在上面来回摩擦，开始亲吻他的脖子，感觉到他的手慢慢在她大腿上滑动时，她露出胜利的微笑。

他困倦地眨眨眼，发出一声昏昏欲睡的呻吟。

“我想要你。”她恳求道，转过头咬住他的嘴唇。过了一会儿他才开始回应，她将舌头伸进他唇间支配着那个吻。

“我是你的，”她退后一些时他低声说，“一直都是。”这句话总能让她觉得很温暖。

她摸向他的胯间稳定地抽动，他低吼着，发出一声惊讶的叹息。她抚摸他时，他的头微微后仰。她捏了捏顶部，然后松开手脱下他的裤子，将自己湿润的入口抵在正上方。他的手指熟练地抚摸着她的身体，一只手伸进她的内裤感受她的性奋。

“等等。”当她把内裤推到一边，准备让他进去时，他突然说。

“什么？”

“你没有想清楚。”

她不耐烦地呼出一口气，又坐回到他大腿上。

“我想做爱。”她固执地说，顺便忽略提及其中的原因。

“嗯，你已经说过那个了。”

“那就操我吧。”她要求道，然后抓住他的手放在她湿粘的双腿间。他的手指划过两瓣，然后又呻吟着将手抽开——这样做看起来对他来说也很痛苦。她弯下腰又去吻他。

“丹妮莉丝，”他在亲吻中反抗道，“你——等等，先跟我聊聊。”

她因挫败而不满，又坐直身子。

“你想聊天？”她眨眨眼睛，发出一丝怀疑的嘲笑，“ _你？_ ”

他没有回答，脸上挂着那令人恼怒的耐心表情等着她。

“你怎么回事？”她没好气地问，感觉歇斯底里，“一切都很痛苦，你是唯一能让我感觉好些的人，我只是——我需要你。我要你把他带走。”

黑色瞳孔里闪过一丝理解的眼神。

“谁？”他轻声问。

“我哥哥，”她小声说，又觉得很恶心，“我杀了我哥哥。”

除了前额上有一道皱纹外，琼恩的表情依然冷漠，难以理解。

“我不能赦免你的罪恶，丹妮莉丝，”他平静地说，“我没有资格那么做，我也有罪。但在我看来，韦赛里斯在第一次伤害你时，就已经失去以亲缘关系为借口的权利。”

她咬住下唇以免发抖。

“那你会怎么做？”

他的回答直截了当，简单而真实。

“我不会犹豫的。”

她眨眨眼，仍然心烦意乱，等着他继续说。

“我做过许多不光彩的事——杀过比韦赛里斯·坦格利安更好的人。”

“但是他们没有一个是你哥哥，”她哽咽着坚持，“没有一个是罗柏。”

他皱起眉，脸上掠过一丝惊讶。

“罗柏是好人，”他说，“韦赛里斯不是。”

他的手垂到她身后时，她苦涩地笑笑，仍可以感觉到他硬挺的勃起压在她疼痛的小穴上抽动。她紧贴在上面，看见他那强硬的脸上有一刻动摇。

“你说得好轻巧。”

“不，”他说，她的双手放在他胸前，“这确实不容易，很艰难，你每天都要努力。你必须坚强。”

直到他的大拇指从她发红的脸颊上拭去一滴眼泪，她才意识到原来自己在哭。

“我不知道该怎么做。”她承认。

“我会帮你的。”

她叹口气，倚靠在他的抚摸中。他的拇指滑动至她唇边，轻轻扫过下唇。她张开嘴吮吸，舌头在手指上打转，牙齿轻咬着。他的眼神也变得饥渴起来，两人之间的空气变得灼热，这一次，当她看着他把内裤推到一边时，他没有阻止。

她把他的硬挺握在手里然后坐下去，包裹在她的温暖之中。

当她稳步上下挪动时，他胸中发出低沉的呻吟，每次用力向下压去时，她的眼睛都忍不住向后翻转。他紧紧抓住她的屁股引导她的动作。

她原本只希望让他失控——希望这是一次毫无意义的性行为，残忍、粗暴、无情。她只想赶走韦赛里斯的鬼魂，什么都不用去感觉。

现在顷刻间——她好像什么都能感觉到。

他的目光始终注视着他们媾和的地方，手移至她的腰侧。当速度越来越快时，他的瞳孔变成黑色，她体内的热量也在膨胀。

“用力操我，”他咆哮道，现在她已经说出背后的原因，他更愿意接受她的欲望、她的饥渴，“想怎么做就怎么做。”

她呻吟着，因为他心甘情愿让自己利用他而变得更加大胆。她的内壁紧紧夹住他的长处，他也呻吟着。

双腿间更加火热，她气喘吁吁更加用力。她把控、掌握着节奏，沦陷在他的身体里。她弯下腰，撑着前臂保持平衡，这个角度让他能舔舐一侧弹跳的房，他轻咬着。

她没有停下，他忽然坐起来，双臂环抱着她的腰。

“你很完美，”他在她耳边低语，像是在祈祷，“完美，可爱，你是我的。你不知道你对我的影响，丹妮莉丝，一直以来对我的影响。”

她呜咽着，大腿在他两侧颤抖，她手指缠绕住他黑色的卷发，拽着它让他禁不住喊出声，然后又零乱地亲吻他。

他的舌头伸进她唇间，和她的舌头纠缠在一起，试图控制一些从来都不在他们掌控之下的东西。

现在她明白了。她看见自己在烟雾缭绕的俱乐部里朝他走去，一朵火花将一连串不可避免的东西点燃。她看见他们远离彼此，然后又回到对方身边，两团火焰错综复杂地交织在一起。

“就是这样。”当她屏住呼吸，全身开始发抖时，他喃喃道。他已经完全了解她的身体，能引导出连她自己都不知道能感觉到的反应，他低声说，“把它给我。”

她哭喊着，知道他不是在谈论性或者高潮，即使那些话确实让她崩溃。他真正想要的，是她的痛苦与苦难，想要她把它给他，这样她就不必独自承担。

当她亲吻他时，她能尝到自己的眼泪，他高潮时，体内能感觉到温热的跳动。

两人都紧紧抓住那种感觉。

她的头发像一层冰冷的面纱披在周围，保护他们不受外界侵扰，他抚摸着她的脸，表情很温柔，比以往任何时候都要温柔，几乎是虔诚的。

“丹妮莉丝，”他像一位告祷者咬住她的唇低声说，“丹妮莉丝，丹妮莉丝。”

“你真好，”她的前额贴在他额头上，温暖而感激，“对我来说太好了。”

也许是因为琼恩一直觉得自己很糟糕，但是他疯狂的亲吻，一定是源于最热烈的爱。

* * *

“我不想回家。”

一个小时后她承认道。明亮的月光透过窗户照在两人身上。

“嗯？”他心不在焉地回答，脑袋已经因为多重高潮而模糊不清。

“我还有很多事要做。我的人大多都恨韦赛里斯，他们对此不会有异议，但那也不意味着他们就会臣服于我。我还要解决卓戈，建立我的威信。太多事要做了。”

“你会找到办法的，”他简单地说，“慢慢来吧。”

她叹口气偏过头，这样就能更好地看着他。她双臂交叉趴着，脸颊搁在枕头上。他的手指懒洋洋地沿着她光滑的后背向下游走。

“但我知道首先应该要做什么。”

他挑起眉，等着她继续说下去。

“我想去北方，”她说，没有忽略琼恩身体变得僵硬时的模样，“我想去见见你父亲。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “她说的没错，”她笑着站起来走向他，“你确实配不上我。”
> 
> 她是在开玩笑——完全不这么认为——但当她的胳膊慢慢搂住他的时候，他也笑起来。
> 
> “嗯，这个我一直都知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 写这章的时候我一直在听Lana Del Rey的13 Beaches。（下面的图片也部分摘自于那首歌）
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 我这里没有加配图，太太原文是有的！

“真是好久不见。”巴利斯坦·赛尔弥双手紧握在身后站着，声音干瘪但却并不刻薄。

丹妮莉丝微笑着站起身，绕过桌子朝他走去，在他脸颊上吻一下。她把那双手握在自己手里，轻轻捏一下，目光从他移至乔拉身上——是乔拉带领他进来的——然后又看向巴利斯坦。

“多久了？”她随意地问道，示意他坐下，然后坐回到桌子后自己的椅子上。乔拉也坐下来，一边等待巴利斯坦的回答，一边用修剪整齐的指甲轻轻敲打着椅子。

“二十年，或许更久。”

“好像快有一辈子那么久。”她冷冷地回答。

“差不多，”他说，“那时你还是个孩子。”

她点点头，向后靠坐在椅背上。他离开时对雷加的死深感悲痛，那时她年纪还小，巴利斯坦对她父亲所作所为十分厌恶。最后，伊里斯并不在乎不同阵营的人是否有罪，不在乎他们是妇女还是儿童，他不明是非。敌人就是敌人，他被仇恨蒙蔽双眼。

“在一切开始前，我想说明的是，我知道你不忠于我，”丹妮莉丝小心翼翼地开口，“你不必帮助我。我知道我的家人做了一些可怕的事，但是我想让你知道我不是我父亲，也不是我哥哥。我打算引领家族走上一条完全不同的道路——就从修复我们之间的关系开始。”

“我爱你哥哥，把他当作我自己的孩子，”他平静地说，一提到雷加，他的眼神就满含悲伤，“我尽我所能地为你的父亲服务。你必须明白，我从来都不想对家族不忠。”

丹妮莉丝点点头，因为她确实明白——伊里斯和韦赛里斯都是难以相处的人，他们很难让人信服。而她会不一样的。

“如果你想回来，回到龙身边，我会很高兴的，”她说，“我保证会尽全力为家族服务。由于父亲和哥哥的无能，我们被孤立排挤。我想找回旧盟友，建立起新的联盟，我想从狼开始。”

巴利斯坦眨眨眼然后笑了——丹妮莉丝知道他对此很感兴趣。

“你打算怎么做？”

“父亲和韦赛里斯总是说雷加绝对不会强奸莱安娜，”她说，“雷加在他们面前没有说太多，但他们坚持认为两人是两情相悦的。虽然我不太相信他们的话，但我相信乔拉，他也是这么说的。”

“是的，”巴利斯坦同意道，“我比任何人都了解雷加，他是好人，很善良。他告诉我结婚以后他们秘密私奔了，但不久后他就被谋杀。我试着这么跟莱安娜的父亲解释，但他不听。”

“你有证据吗？”她问道，心中充满悲伤，因为她没有机会认识雷加，只熟悉韦赛里斯，“有什么证据可以让我给奈德·史塔克吗？”

“雷加给了我一样东西——一枚戒指。一枚刻着大写字母 _ **L.S.**_ 的狼戒。他说莱安娜也有他的戒指，他们互相交换作为爱情的象征，象征着属于彼此。他把它给了我，以防万一他会出事，就好像他早就猜到似的。”

丹妮莉丝试图理解这个消息，一枚狼戒绕在她脖子上，仿佛灼伤她衬衫下的皮肤。

“你为什么不告诉我和莱安娜的父亲？”

“我说了，你父亲不在乎，他说一切已经结束。瑞卡德悲痛欲绝，完全听不进我说的话。”

“你还留着它吗？”

“那枚戒指？”他问道，“是的，我一直保管得很好。”

“可以给我吗？”

他愣了一会儿，然后咬紧牙点了点头。

“这可能还不够，”他告诫道，“不足以说服奈德·史塔克。”

“是的，但我不是伊里斯。如果我能让他相信雷加和莱安娜的事，提醒他我为瑞肯所做的一切，也许他就会明白，我与韦赛里斯和我父亲不是一路人。”

巴利斯坦点点头看着他，好像在打量她。他微微后仰靠在椅背上，似乎被眼前的东西——她的温和与镇静——深深打动。

“丹妮莉丝，你已经长大成人了。”

她温柔地笑了笑，“其他人也一直这么对我这么说。”

* * *

北方有广阔的原野，种着松树的山丘和被白雪覆盖的山脉，与南方截然不同。

这里和丹妮莉丝以往去到过的任何地方都不一样。临冬城寒冷而肃穆，从长城到城市边境都处于严寒之中。

走上通往史塔克宅邸的台阶时，大风像皮鞭一样抽打着她，呼啸着掠过她的身体，她忍不住发抖。

她将大衣拉得更紧些。

琼恩一定注意到了，因为他扬起眉轻声笑了一下。

“你会习惯的。”他只是简单地说。

她认为自己习惯不了，但还是笑了——当他打开前门时，她屏住呼吸。

她注意到的第一件事就是他们的房子有多么与众不同。

穿过大厅时，她发现狼并没有龙那么喜好奢华。他们有精美的家具和油画，但是没有浮夸地装饰墙壁，屋内的柔光来自于老式蜡烛，而不是钻石吊灯。

然而，最主要的区别不在于他们拥有什么或者装饰是什么样的。

而是这个地方的氛围。

史塔克大楼很温暖。

这里充满幸福与爱，能感觉到生活气息。她听见艾莉亚·史塔克在楼上大笑，和瑞肯一起玩时听见她爽朗的笑声，她看见凯特琳·史塔克在厨房里轻柔地抚摸珊莎越来越大的肚子。龙在墙壁上挂着很久以前令人生畏的强大祖先的肖像，狼则在墙上放满彼此的照片。大厅里挂着一张全家福，那时布兰不是坐在轮椅上，凯特琳抓住艾莉亚的肩膀控制她，而瑞肯还只是个婴儿。有一张照片是珊莎在毕业典礼上笑着，还有一张是罗柏和玛格丽结婚那天的照片。

但是没有一张照片里有琼恩。

她提起这件事，他只是轻耸一下肩，脸上的表情还是老样子——谨慎而难以捉摸。他是一个活生生的提醒，提醒着奈德的背叛与不忠，她明白凯特琳·史塔克对此有什么感觉。

尽管如此，丹妮莉丝还是认为这不公平，她为他心痛。

“我父亲很快就会回来，”他领她进入奈德的书房时声音很平静，“我们可以在这里等。”

她用力吞咽，努力不让自己太紧张。

“直接让你父亲措手不及，对吗？”

琼恩耸耸肩，轻松地将把双手扣在背后。

“为什么要浪费时间？”

她在一把皮质椅子上坐下，他走向酒柜，往两个水晶玻璃杯里倒着看起来就价格不菲的威士忌，这时书房的门突然被打开。

“我的天哪，你真的来了。”艾莉亚·史塔克目瞪口呆，眼睛大睁着。

琼恩皱起眉，咬紧下巴。

“艾莉亚，”他带着浓重的口音喊她的名字，“你不应该在这里，出去。”

她翻个白眼然后径直走进来，关上身后的门，在丹妮莉丝身旁的椅子上坐下。她看着丹妮莉丝，她的眼睛也是典型的史塔克灰，好像正在仔细端详她。

丹妮莉丝挑起眉，等着她继续说话。

“当一家之主是什么感觉？”她兴奋地问道，但在丹妮莉丝想出回答之前，她又追问，“坦格利安原来真的骑过龙吗？你真的能毫发无损地穿越火海吗？你哥哥怎么了？罗柏和琼恩说是鹿和狮子杀了他，但詹德利说那不是真的。”

她每问一个问题琼恩的眉头就越皱越紧，他走到她们中间，默不作声地递给丹妮莉丝一杯酒。她满怀感激地接过酒杯，威士忌滑过喉咙，留下愉悦的灼烧感。

“我好像告诉过你离詹德利·拜拉席恩远一点。”琼恩慢慢地说。

艾莉亚看上去有些害羞，吞咽时喉头涌动一下。

“我们只是朋友，”她低声说，丹妮莉丝都不认识她，但她能看出她是在撒谎。狼是蹩脚的骗子，“他对我很好。”

琼恩的表情变得阴沉。

“那小子最好别他妈那么做。”

艾莉亚翻个白眼双腿交叉，伸手去拿他的威士忌，他扬起眉往后退。艾莉亚恼怒地叹口气，然后注意力又转回到丹妮莉丝身上。

“对吗？”

丹妮莉丝停顿一会儿，她目光慢慢地从女孩身上移至琼恩，然后又转回来。

“什么？”她问。

艾莉亚茫然地眨眨眼睛。

丹妮莉丝叹口气。

“那是……谣言，”她认真地开口说道，“传说……坦格利安人在几百年前曾骑过龙。我父亲告诉过我一些他们的名字。贝尔隆和他的龙瓦格哈尔，贝妮拉和月舞，韦赛里斯——我哥哥的名字就取自于他——和贝勒里恩……可就像我说的，那只是传说，我也不确定那是不是真的。唯一能确定的是，我当然会被火烧伤——而发生在我哥哥身上的事，那又是另一个故事了。”

艾莉亚仔细听着她说的每一句话，眼中充满敬畏和惊奇。从来没有人用这种眼神看过丹妮莉丝，就好像她是一个值得被模仿的楷模，尽管可能确实如此，她发现自己很喜欢这种感觉。

“你真厉害，”过一会儿后，艾莉亚靠在椅子上漫不经心地说，“我当然听说过关于你的事，但从没想过会在家里见到你。”

“谢谢你，你真好，”丹妮莉丝笑着，“但我不是传言中的那种人。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”艾莉亚眉毛都快扬到发际线，“你是个坦格利安，绝对的传奇，我哥可配不上你。”

最后一句话是俏皮的嘲笑，琼恩翻个白眼，将威士忌酒杯放在桌子上，轻轻抓住她的后颈。

“好了，够了，艾莉亚。”

丹妮莉丝闭紧嘴，掩饰自己的微笑，琼恩几乎是将妹妹抱起，把她推出门外，完全无视她坚持要问更多问题的失望。他砰地一声关上她身后的门，闭着眼睛靠在门上。

她看着他胸前微微起伏，不耐烦地吸一口气。

“她说的没错，”她笑着站起来走向他，“你确实配不上我。”

她是在开玩笑——完全不这么认为——但当她的胳膊慢慢搂住他的时候，他也笑起来。

“嗯，这个我一直都知道。”

他双手捧着她的脸亲吻她。

她在他温暖的亲吻下陷入他怀里，他的嘴唇微微倾斜，两人一起往后退，直到她的背撞到他父亲的书桌。当他的手移至她膝盖后面时，他吞下她的呻吟，没有中断接吻就顺利地将她抱起放在桌面上。

他的吻落在她的脖子上，热情地张开唇顺着她的脖子深吻下去。她头向后仰，双手抓住书桌边缘，他吸吮着她锁骨处的皮肤，手沿着大腿慢慢将她的裙子往上推，当发现她已经湿透、也想要他时，她感觉到他贴着她的脖子微笑起来。

“我想操你。”他直截了当地说，低沉的北方嗓音让她脊背发凉，但她还是克制住。

“我们不应该，”她气喘吁吁地反驳，隔着湿透的内裤，他的手指抚摸她，她的睫毛颤动着，“我们不应该这么做。”

“我们应该，”他咕哝着回答，“我们应该一直这么做。”

她笑出声，胸前一阵疼痛。他话不多——很安静、内向——但也能说出动听的情话，甚至能在毫不自知的情况下写出诗来。

尽管如此，她还有工作要做，她必须保持清醒。

“我不认为你父亲撞见你和我在他的书桌上做爱对我来说有什么好处。”

“我还以为你喜欢冒险。”他扬起眉，头偏向一侧。

这时，她的表情变得更加严肃，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊时，脸上闪过一丝软弱。

“说到这个，就不是了。”

他似乎明白，某种温柔的情绪在他眼中掠过，他点点头退后一步。

“会没事的。”他轻声说，低下头来在她手掌上吻一下。

她叹口气，祈祷他是对的。

* * *

奈德·史塔克是个十足的北方人。

当他打开书房的门，看见里面有一条龙时，他的表情几乎没有变化，只有一丝微弱的惊讶，但他很快把它压下去，丹妮莉丝羡慕他总能如此镇定。

他关上门稳步走向自己的书桌时，丹妮莉丝的目光滑向琼恩。他正坐在她旁边，脸上带着同样戒备的表情，她惊讶地发现他们竟然如此相似——忧郁黝黑的面庞和半卷的头发——毫无疑问，他们是父子。

他说话时听起来也像琼恩，只不过浓重的北方口音更加浑厚，“你说我们要见面的时候，我没想到会有这么快。”

“父亲，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安，”琼恩介绍道，“丹妮莉丝，这是奈德·史塔克。”

她站起身靠前弯下腰伸出手，奈德的下巴挑向一边，虽然不情愿，但还是和她握手。他紧紧抓着她，她希望自己的手掌不要太湿。

“有什么事吗，坦格利安小姐？”

他坐下来，双手交叠放在桌面上，他直奔正题。

“我想讨论一下我们两家之间结为联盟的可能，”丹妮莉丝决定如果奈德粗鲁无礼的话，她也不会退缩，而且她没有浪费时间寒暄，“我父亲和哥哥不是好人，我知道他们伤害了你。我想代表他们道歉，但我也想证明，我不是他们。我不是你的敌人。”

从他脸上的表情，很难看出奈德是否有被说服。

“我知道你对琼恩来说很重要，”他开口道，黑色的眼睛在两人间扫来扫去，“我从没想过会让一条龙来我家，但是出于对儿子的爱，我会听你说的话。”

琼恩扬起下巴，简短地点点头表示认同，丹妮莉丝接收信号准备开始。

“我很尊敬你们，不知道我们为什么要彼此憎恨——仅仅因为我们的亲人犯下的过错吗？我也想修复我们和多恩之间的关系，我正准备那么做。如果成功了，我将控制大部分南方地区。如果我们是…盟友…对你们来说有多少好处也不用我说。我们可以一起拿下狮子和鹿，他们才是真正的敌人。”

在整个演讲过程中，他一直保持沉默，看着她时他的目光很锐利。

“是的，这一切听起来都很简单，”他最后说，但语气却很干瘪，不是特别友好，“你还年轻，你们俩都是，还不明白五大家族是怎么运作的。你说的是要重新建立和打破已经存在了几十年的联盟。”

“仅仅因为它们存在的时间长，并不意味那就是对的，”她毫不犹豫地回击道，“您不这么认为吗？”

他眯起眼睛咬紧下巴。

“原谅我，坦格利安小姐，但是我不认识你，”他皱起眉，脸上的表情沉重而严肃，“我只知道你父亲谋杀了我的父亲和兄弟——你哥哥强奸了我妹妹。”

“但他没有，”她无法为父亲辩护，但至少能帮哥哥辩驳，“雷加爱莱安娜——她也爱他。”

她能感觉到琼恩正难以置信地注视自己，好像不敢相信她居然敢争论这个。奈德看上去也很生气，他的表情变得阴沉，丹妮莉丝在他回答之前就将手伸进钱包。

“我可以证明。”她急忙说，将巴利斯坦给她的戒指放在桌上。她把它推过去，金属在灯下闪闪发光  
奈德眨眨眼拿起戒指，放在手里翻来覆去地端详。

“你从哪儿拿到这个的？”

“雷加把它交给我们家的朋友，”她解释说，“以防他出了什么事。你父亲不相信他，我父亲也不在乎。看看这个，史塔克先生。上面有她名字的首字母，她也有我哥哥的戒指。如果你有保存她的东西，或许就在这里的某个地方。”

奈德的眼睛紧盯着戒指，拇指轻轻地划动着上面的刻字。他是一个强硬的人，但现在他心中的痛苦难以掩饰，他好像喘不过气，沉痛的回忆在模糊的双眼中闪过，丹妮莉丝忽然很同情他。

那一刻，他不再是奈德·史塔克——强大的黑手党老大和史塔克的领袖，只是一个深爱着妹妹的哥哥——他想念她，却没能保护她、护她周全。

奈德依然看着戒指。琼恩说话时，他好像没有听见。

“至少值得调查一下，”他轻声建议道，“这明显是她的戒指——你知道狼把自己的戒指送给别人时意味着什么，她一定很爱他。”

丹妮莉丝感觉自己的眼睛和喉咙一阵灼热，明白他话语中的含沙射影。

这话不是对她说的，但她还是听到了他无声的表白。

“他可能是偷来的。”奈德说，但他的声音很嘶哑。

“好吧，那么她就不会有他的戒指。”丹妮莉丝冷冷地争辩道。

“我们可以找找，”琼恩坚持说，“你把她的房间保护得和她离开时差不多。我们还有她的东西，而且，我们为什么要活在过去呢？你是个好人，努力保持公平公正——奖励善行，严惩恶罪，是丹妮莉丝把瑞肯送回来的。”

一提到最小的儿子被绑架，奈德眼中就冒出危险的火花，但他很快控制住自己。

“嗯，那是真的，”他勉强承认这一点，“你说的话我得好好想想，坦格利安小姐。”

“但是你会考虑的，对吗？”她挑起眉问道。

他身体前倾，双手掩住嘴。

“已经很晚了，”他声音沙哑地说，“来这里路途遥远，你应该先去休息一下。”

琼恩站在她身后，手放在椅背上。

“我们可以去城里的公寓。”他说，但听起来像是在征求许可。

奈德叹口气，看起来有些心烦意乱，然后他摇摇头。

“路上结冰——”他停下来，用一种早就料到的眼神看着儿子，“——而且我敢肯定你喝酒了。”

琼恩随意地耸耸肩伸出手，丹妮莉丝牵住他的手站起来。

“谢谢您听我把话说完，史塔克先生，”她说，“希望您能认真考虑。”

“晚安，坦格利安小姐。”

奈德简单地说——然后送他们出门。

* * *

丹妮莉丝屏住呼吸站在落地镜前，琼恩轻轻将她肩上的长发撩到一边，亲吻她的脖子。当他的嘴唇沿着她的肌肤向下游走时，她能感觉到他温热的呼吸。

她没有穿内衣，乳头隔着布料在他的触摸和北方的凉爽空气下变得挺立。这真是在玩火，现在最不需要的就是奈德·史塔克听见他儿子正在和她做什么——他那天赋异禀的嘴唇和手指让她疯狂地尖叫。

但是他的手——

当他推开睡衣，手指放在她双腿间时，她屏住呼吸。

“就已经为我湿透了。”他抚摸着她的头发低声说，两根手指推进去，拇指按在花核处打转。

她咬着嘴唇掩住呻吟，拱起背将屁股顶在他胯间。他咬着她的耳垂，发出低沉的咆哮，另一只手摸着她的脖子向上滑动，直到抓住她的脸转向他的唇。

他亲吻她，滑过她的嘴唇，舌头舔舐着，另一只手继续在她大腿间挑逗，直到她绝望地喘息着挣脱。

“你真是贪得无厌。”

他覆着她的唇得意地笑起来。

“是的。”他简单地说，然后两根手指又插回去。

她扭动臀部，拼命想让他的手指走得更深一些。他转向亲吻她的脖子时，她后仰着头靠在他肩上。他用力吮吸，在她的皮肤上留下印记，然后嘴唇又移至她耳边。就当她正感觉小腹下的热量在快速集聚时，他收回手指，她沮丧地呻吟起来，摩擦着他的勃起。

过了一会儿，她才意识到他的拇指正轻轻划过她裸露的无名指。

“不要嫁给他，”他靠在她头发上小声说，“求你了。”

这三个字使她停下，她很心疼。这是他很少说的三个字。

“什么？”

他退后一些，和镜子中的她短暂地目光交汇一刻，然后慢慢让她转过身来。

他抬起她的手，又摸了摸应该戴着戒指的地方。

“你听见我说的。”

她用力吞咽，气氛变得紧张。

“为什么？”

“你知道为什么。”

她用力拉睡衣系好腰带，又把自己裹得严严实实，心不在焉地摆弄着衣服。她 _确实_ 知道。她知道自己对他的感觉，知道他们之间的关系——那感觉已经烙印在皮肤里。只是很难说出那些话，他们很脆弱，不敢直白地说出来。

“我们第一次见面的时候，你还那么肯定雷加强奸了莱安娜，一给你看那枚戒指，你就改变了看法。”

“是的，我告诉过你为什么，”他说，语气低沉而轻松，“莱安娜是狼，我们是亲人。我知道给你哥哥那枚戒指对她来说意味着什么，我知道她为什么那么做。”

她看着他，灯光照亮一侧脸——坚强，美丽——她的琼恩。

“为什么？”

“因为她爱他的方式——”他说，黑色的眼睛深邃而真诚，丹妮莉丝屏住呼吸，“——就像我爱你的方式一样。”

她感觉这些话缠绕在胸前，就像一把钳子扼住她的心脏。

“你是以什么方式爱我的？”

“以所有我不应该的方式。”

他的声音安静、低沉、黑暗，还有带有悦耳的北方腔调。

这太多了，她觉得自己想躲避，本能地想逃跑。

“今天发生了很多事，”她低声说，“你这么说只是因为你累了，很困惑。”他皱起眉，表情阴沉下来。

“你觉得我是那种 _只说不做_ 的人吗？”他凶狠地问道，“我不像你们南方的男人，只会说你们想听的话。我不怕伤害你的感情——我知道你能接受。”

他曾经说过的话忽然在耳边响起。

_“你不是诗人，琼恩·雪诺。”_

_“不，我不是。但我很真诚，永远都不会对你撒谎。”_

“你不会在我面前说谎的。”

他摇摇头。

“不，我不会，”他走向她，双手捧着她的脸，“我觉得你才是那个感到困惑的人——因为你害怕了。”

她闭上眼睛，抬起手抓住他的手腕，感觉到某种崭新微妙的情愫。

“我厌倦害怕了。”她承认道，睁开眼时，眼中有一种灼热感。

“那就别害怕。”他说得好像很简单，拇指划过她的脸颊，“我永远都不会伤害你的。”

她知道他不会，有时候感觉他好像会杀掉任何伤害过她的人——他会为了得到她而把世界撕成碎片。

_别害怕。_

这些话像潮水一样冲击着她，她脑子一片空白，这么多年来第一次，好像一切都变得清晰起来。她被应该和不应该做的事、被他们的过去、强行把他们分开的事蒙蔽双眼……所有这一切都阻止她明白自己有多么爱他。

从遇见他的那一刻起她就爱上了他。她变了，他也变了，但这并没有改变。当其他一切都崩塌，只有这依然如旧，坚定不移。他们必须在一起，因为分开是没有意义的。

“要是你父亲不接受我怎么办？”

他笑起来，“我们会找到办法的。”

对他来说，一切都那么简单，那么黑白分明，她几乎要嫉妒他的自信。

“你怎么能这么肯定一切都会没问题的呢？”

“因为这是必须发生的事，”他轻松、漫不经心地回击，拇指从她紧张咬住的脸颊移至下唇，“因为没有你，我的生活也没有意义。”

她双臂搂住他的脖子，将他拥入怀中，眼睛和喉咙变得发烫。他搂着她的腰。

“我也爱你，”她抵在他的脖颈上低声说，注意到这话使他将她抱得更紧了一些，“ _我的狼。_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 希望故事节奏没有问题——现在似乎是他们说出这句话的最佳时机，但我总是担心自己在故事中太快或太晚抛出“I love you.”……
> 
> 希望你们喜欢！


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我希望你从来都没有爱过她。”她低声说，这可能是她说过的最幼稚、最诚实的话。
> 
> 琼恩摇摇头，他咬着下巴，下颚处一块坚实的肌肉收紧。
> 
> 车继续向前行进，两人什么都没说。

在大部分情况下，丹妮莉丝喜欢琼恩的内敛。

她喜欢他的沉着，总是那么冷静镇定。她认为这是一种罕见的天赋，很容易引起他人的注意。他是那种人们愿意跟随、信服的男人，他们只是被吸引想靠近他——而他甚至都不费吹灰之力。

他没有机会掌权，罗柏才是史塔克家族的继承人，但她认为终有一天他会成为一个优秀的领袖。

当她不安心，燃烧得太热、太亮，他总会在那里支持她，给她以依靠。他稍稍弯起嘴角，一个愉悦的微笑，又或是将香烟咬在齿间，都能使她平静下来。他可以将她抱在怀里，让她倚在他肩上——闻见他身上的气息，威士忌和烟草——她就会觉得很安全。

是的，在大部分情况下，丹妮莉丝喜欢琼恩的内敛。

但是有些时候，比如现在，她就想抓着他尖叫。

“早就结束了，丹妮莉丝。”这是他第三次重复道，他手抓着方向盘，戒指在临冬城落日的余晖中闪着光，她想象着那双手在那个女人苍白的皮肤上会是什么感觉，缠绕在她被火吻过的头发上。

她想变得勇敢坚强——她的确也是如此——但嫉妒心几乎让她失去理智。 _或许是因为她体内有一条龙，_ 她若有所思地这么想着，于是继续追问。

“是吗？”

他叹口气，一只手从方向盘上抬起，疲惫地捂着脸。

“她离开了。”他简单地说。

她转过头，凝视着副驾驶窗外。

琼恩什么也没说，她希望能回过头去，希望自己不要这么固执，因为她想看看他脸上的表情。

“珊莎和艾莉亚跟我说了她的事。”她继续说，因为很明显他不准备再说别的了。

“为什么说起她？”

她耸耸肩，因为她也不知道具体是为什么。她们方才站在厨房里，艾莉亚问完先前没来及在书房里问的问题，话题就变成了她们喜欢的男人类型。珊莎听见席恩的名字莫名其妙地脸红起来，听见提到哈利就皱眉，艾莉亚无意中透露出琼恩偏爱红发女人。

“就是突然聊到她。”她低声说，仍然盯着窗外。

“嗯。”琼恩最后答道，丹妮莉丝讨厌他的声音变得那么空洞。

“珊莎和艾莉亚说是她离开了你，她们说她不能适应你的生活，于是就和别人跑了，和一个正常人。”

她知道他不会生气，因为她也不正常。她理解这个世界，他们都一样，都是这个世界的一部分。也许他们在一起只是因为这个原因——否则他们只能形单影只。这个想法让丹妮莉丝伤心，她不愿意再去想。

她可以感觉到他正看着她。她不想回头，但她发誓他拥有某种能控制她的超能力，因为她还是忍不住转回来。他目不转睛地盯着她，表情坚定而严厉，看了好一会儿后才又转头看路。

“珊莎和艾莉亚什么都不知道。”

他的语气平静而尖厉，丹妮莉丝很心痛。

“我希望你从来都没有爱过她。”她低声说，这可能是她说过的最幼稚、最诚实的话。

琼恩摇摇头，他咬着下巴，下颚处一块坚实的肌肉收紧。

车继续向前行进，两人什么都没说。

* * *

那天傍晚，琼恩双臂交叉放在胸前站在她房间门口。

“我没必要和你解释。”他固执地说，但他依然在这里。

她把门拉得更开一些，让他进来，然后将门关上。她在这里没有任何权力，没有任何控制权。这是他的家，一座几十年来都没有容纳过龙的房子，这里的压迫感——凯特琳和奈德脸上的不满，珊莎的怀疑，艾莉亚的问题——都让她筋疲力尽。

“好吧。”

琼恩摇摇头，脸上露出少有的急躁。

“这还有什么关系？”他难以置信地问，“耶哥蕊特是我的过去。没错，我原来爱她——但那是过去的事，已经过去了。”

他简单地陈述事实，表明没有什么需要多作解释，她真希望他没有大声说出她的名字。这激怒她，她是多么厌恶、痛苦地嫉妒一个鬼魂。她痛恨她对他的爱如何让她露出自己最坏的一面，同时又激发出最好的一面，所有的好与坏，混乱与丑陋。她现在是领袖，家族的首领，但她也是含着金汤匙长大的年轻女人；她可能被溺爱而变得任性，如果非要说实话的话，她觉得自己确实有些不讲道理。

在内心深处，她想知道自己为什么这么不理智。荷尔蒙飙升，情绪阴晴不定，就像无法控制的飓风一样在体内急速席卷。

他不会迎合她，甚少考虑她的不安。他是个北方人，不加掩饰地粗暴与诚实，有时过于诚实，她很欣赏这一点，但是——

让步不会要了他的命。即使只是一点点也不会，毕竟他们已经在黑暗中躲藏了几个月。

“如果她没走，你还会和她在一起吗？”她问道，“珊莎说你很爱她，艾莉亚说——”

“天啊，”他低声说，停下来用手按住自己的眼睛，“ _珊莎说，艾莉亚说，_ 你就不能自己想想吗？那该死的一大家子人喜欢对他们不了解的事发表意见。你了解我的好吗？从里到外，他们都没有像你这样了解我，所以……别说了。”

他的声音渐渐变小，丹妮莉丝咬着脸颊内侧，虽然确实了解他，但还有很多事是她不知道的。比如他和罗柏接连消失几个星期后去做什么、当他的眼神突然变得恍惚时在想什么，又或者为什么他与拜拉席恩打完架后，又假装什么都没发生。

“你不喜欢有弱点，我明白，”她说，语气有些强硬，“这对我来说也很难。但是我们现在在一起，这就是现实，我们应该对彼此坦诚。你不能逃避——”

“我什么时候逃避了？”他突然怒不可遏，仿佛那是欲加之罪，“不要站在这儿，装得好像我什么都没给过你，因为我一直，一直在你身边。我在这里，一直都在，即使这很伤人，即使我没有权利这么想要你。我一直都对你很诚实——我离开耶哥蕊特和你现在已经订婚的事实比起来还真是相形见绌。”

她也很生气，这些话刺痛她，因为他是对的。她也不喜欢表达，他们两个都不稳定、不确定，但是他们都在努力。

 _她还是有婚约在身，_ 残酷的现实像冰水一样从她头上淋下。当她的未来是他们之间真正的障碍时，她却用他的过去来控诉他，这是不对的。

他平静下来后，她终于理解他的话。

“你说是你离开耶哥蕊特的？”她脱口而出，然后又摇摇头，“算了，没关系。”因为这确实没关系。

他叹口气，抚摸着需要修剪的胡子。

“我是想让你和我的妹妹们亲近一些，”他走近开始说道，“但是我们有太多事情不让她们知道，太多事情我不让她们知道。所以你从她们那儿听来的东西可信度实在不高。”

她点点头，双臂交叉放在胸前。

他继续说。

“我没必要向你解释我的世界有多危险——你知道的，你也在这里，”他平静地说，“但耶哥蕊特不是，她只是一个来自小镇的普通女孩，没有我在身边，她有机会拥有普通的未来。我希望她能过上那样的生活……因为我无法选择自己的生活。有那么一段时间，我想要坚持，因为我非常爱她……但最后，我不得不让她离开。”

她点点头，喉咙发干胸前一紧，她低下头时，他举起一根手指抬起她的下巴，让她看着他。

“我不能让你离开我。”他知道她的心思。

“为什么？”

“因为我可能更爱你。”

她叹口气，转过脸去，在他的手掌中轻轻吻一下。

“我爱你，”她抵着伤痕累累的皮肤低声说，“你是我唯一爱过的男人。”

他没有笑，但眼神却很温柔，她双臂环绕在他的脖子上亲吻他。

 _过去将来，我也只爱你，_ 她在心中默念，他迎接她的亲吻将她压在床上。

她闭上眼——把耶哥蕊特全忘了。

* * *

丹妮莉丝焦虑地看着凯特琳、珊莎和艾莉亚在莱安娜的老房间里搜寻。

“这没意义啊。”珊莎呻吟着，从衣柜里探出头伸展手臂。

她的上衣跑上去一些，露出微微隆起的腹部，她一只手温柔地抚摸着它。

她似乎已经接受自己的处境——尽管琼恩和罗柏对哈利·哈顿的拜访并没有取得多大进展。琼恩告诉丹妮莉丝他们去山谷来了一次小旅行，听到这种委婉的说法，她翻了个白眼。他透露得不多，表情一如既往的平稳冷静，但是当这种事发生在自己妹妹身上时，男孩们可能会变得非常凶猛，她不觉得那次旅行只是简单地坐着，一边喝茶一边礼貌聊天。哈利仍然拒绝接受孩子，史塔克少了一个盟友。尽管如此，鹰本来就人少，权力不大，比起狼，他们的损失更严重。珊莎似乎能应付得了，丹妮莉丝很高兴。

奈德靠在门框上，双臂交叉，表情严肃。很明显，他已经失去耐心——丹妮莉丝快没有时间了。

“我们到处都找过了，”艾莉亚闷闷不乐地坚持道，“每个抽屉，每个衣柜，什么都没有。”

“它不会放在任何你期待的地方，”布兰·史塔克突然说。他的轮椅出现在门口，所有人都朝他看去。

丹妮莉丝看见他心里就一阵同情。

“在莱安娜姑姑的房间里……不管你要找什么……”他怀疑地挑起眉，“……都不会放在明显的地方，不会只是在抽屉或衣橱里。你们应该找找有没有暗格、空心木头什么的。”

他的语气冷淡，说完就转身离开。

女孩们互相凝视了一会儿，艾莉亚耸耸肩。

“他在这种事情上总是对的……”她转向丹妮莉丝，好像在解释，“布兰有着奇怪的第六感，像有千里眼似的。”

凯特琳翻个白眼。

“别胡说八道，艾莉亚，”她说，但已经在拿开旧衣服，开始检查衣柜的背面。

“快来，爸爸，”奈德一动不动时，珊莎没好气地说，“你也应该过来帮忙。”

奈德皱起眉，进门前嘟囔着什么。珊莎得意地笑起来，丹妮莉丝想象着自己的父亲也能对她这样——现在可能更是如此。这又让她开始嫉妒，希望命运能对她友善些，希望父亲能有所不同。

丹妮莉丝坐在床上，紧张地用手抓着大腿。这里不是她家，莱安娜也不是她的家人，所以碰任何东西都感觉不对。她只是看着——当奈德在莱安娜的一个床头柜抽屉边停下来时，丹妮莉丝睁大眼睛。

“是什么？”她问。

他的手悬在半空中，他停下来一会儿，然后敲了敲木头，木头发出空洞的回音。

他将一些东西移到一边，发现一个暗格，就像布兰说的那样，其他人都停在原地。

丹妮莉丝走到他面前，站在他身边，低头看着里面的东西。放在那里的，是一枚和她手指上一模一样的戒指。

她吞咽一下，当奈德轻轻拿起戒指时，她突然口干舌燥。他转动戒指，那银龙在灯下闪闪发光，她看见他所看到的东西——首字母缩写R.T.，他用拇指拂去灰尘时两个字母清晰地显现出来。

“看。”她指着戒指下面的东西小声说。

是一张老照片，丹妮莉丝觉得眼泪顷刻间就会涌出。

那是雷加，他双臂环抱着笑容满面的莱安娜，两人眼中的爱意明晰可见。

她哥哥留下的照片太少，无论是因为痛苦、悲伤、愤怒还是其他什么原因，韦赛里斯和伊里斯几乎没有提起过他。她从来没有机会了解他，了解他是个什么样的人；她从小到大一直听到的是两个相互矛盾的故事。现在，看到莱安娜·史塔克脸上的幸福表情，毫无疑问自己一直坚信的才是真的。

“她爱他。”奈德低声确认，大声说出她心中所想。

他挫败地叹口气，拇指轻轻拂过莱安娜的脸，一丝痛楚掠过他的脸颊。

凯特琳、珊莎和艾莉亚愣在原地，看上去同样惊愕和困惑，奈德沉默不语，将戒指递给丹妮莉丝。

她心情沉重，将戒指紧紧攥在手里，这是哥哥留给她的，仅存的一部分。

虽然没有机会认识他——但依然是她哥哥。

* * *

丹妮莉丝用手背擦擦嘴角，身体发汗潮红。

她叹口气洗个手，试图不去担心，告诉自己一定是胃病，明天就会没事的。还有不到一小时，她就要和奈德在书房会面，她必须专心于工作。

门打开时她被吓一跳，突然紧张起来。是珊莎站在门口，她好奇地皱起眉，手仍然紧握着门把手，丹妮莉丝一只手放在胸前叹气。

“对不起，”她低声说，“我一定是忘记锁门了。”

“不，”珊莎摇摇头，“没事——我很抱歉闯进来打扰你。”

丹妮莉丝点点头，关上水龙头，用毛巾擦干手。她正准备出去，珊莎却拉住她的手。

“你没事吧？”

丹妮莉丝眨眨眼。

“噢，可别这么惊讶，”珊莎翻个白眼嘲笑道，“我也没那么可怕吧。”

看着她那酸涩的表情丹妮莉丝笑了笑。

“不，你确实不可怕，”她说，“只是——我们几乎算不上是朋友。”

“对，但我们也不是敌人，”她耸耸肩，“以后不再是了。我父亲会和你和解的，我敢保证。”

丹妮莉丝试图保持清醒，不让自己抱有过多希望。

“希望如此，”她说，“狼和龙已经互相仇恨太久了。”

珊莎点点头，锐利的目光从抽水马桶移至丹妮莉丝湿冷的前额，然后又转回去。丹妮莉丝挑起眉，用力吞咽。

“你生病了吗？”

“没有。”谎言脱口而出，但珊莎交叉着双臂，并不相信。

“你怀孕了。”她坦白道，丹妮莉丝觉得更恶心了。

她的第一反应是大笑。她睁大眼睛，嘴巴张合几次，然后笑起来。

“怎么可能，我没有怀孕。我有在吃避孕药，我的……”她正准备用上次月经的时间作为理由反驳，但是话却卡在喉咙里，因为她意识到自己不记得那是什么时候的事了。

珊莎头偏向一侧。

“相信我，你现在的情况和几个月前的我一样，”她语气中带着些许同情，但仍旧那么干瘪、傲慢无礼，“矛盾、困惑，最近有没有经常情绪波动或者容易疲劳？”

她并不是特别累，但回想起自己对耶哥蕊特的敏感，她的行为的确有些不理智，她平常不会有那种过激反应。所有一切都清楚了。

“噢，天哪。”她低声说，脸色变得苍白。

“妈的，”珊莎皱起眉，厌恶地撇着嘴，“别晕倒。在这儿站稳了，好吗？我那里可能还有些试纸。”

十分钟后，丹妮莉丝和珊莎并排坐在浴缸边，盯着柜台上的小棍子。

“还要多久？”

“一分半钟。”珊莎回答。

“现在呢？”

珊莎恼怒地叹口气，“一分二十秒。”

丹妮莉丝脚轻轻地踏着瓷砖。她再次张口还没来得及接着问时，珊莎就继续说。

“你会告诉琼恩吗？”

丹妮莉丝又觉得一阵恶心。

“我好像不得不那么做。”

“他会做正确的事，”珊莎平静地说，“他不像哈利。”

她转过头，看见珊莎脸上的悲伤表情心里一阵同情。那一刻，她看起来是那么年轻，只是一个被吓坏的女孩，丹妮莉丝拍拍她的大腿。

“你会没事的，”她说，因为这是事实，“你的家人们都很支持你，那很幸运。我身边从来都没有任何人。”

“你现在有我们了，”珊莎说，这让丹妮莉丝吃惊，“就算那个测试结果是阴性，你在琼恩心里也很重要。他不会让你离开——而我们会照顾家人。”

丹妮莉丝微笑起来，感觉温暖一些，也不那么恶心了。

“谢谢你，珊莎。”

珊莎紧握住她的手，他们又安静地坐了五十秒。

“时间到了。”

丹妮莉丝屏住呼吸，瞥了一眼柜台上的试纸。

* * *

“希望你能明白，”奈德低声说，“这对我来说还是很奇怪。”

丹妮莉丝头偏向一侧，脸上的表情表示她能理解。他的整个世界都被颠覆，所有他本以为的东西都被推翻。不过她有耐心，可以给他时间让他适应。

“我明白，”她将双手放在膝上平静地说，“但是现在我相信你应该庆幸我属于哪里。我们不必成为敌人，史塔克先生，因为我们从来就不是敌人。”

奈德点点头，轻轻地向后靠坐在椅子上。现在只剩下他们两人，独自在他豪华的书房里。丹妮莉丝对自己的成就有些骄傲。她不需要琼恩在身边，也不需要乔拉或席恩。奈德看她的眼神不像在看孩子——软弱的小女孩。他看她的眼神，好像她与他的地位是平等的，她是值得尊敬的，他们是两个伟大家族的领袖。

“我现在确实有很多敌人，”他叹口气，用手捂着脸，看上去严肃而疲惫，比实际年龄更加沧桑，“劳勃是我的好友，但现在他不在，拜拉席恩失控，狮子一向残忍无情。我有玫瑰——这是一个开始，但还不够。我想我确实需要你的帮助——而你也需要我。”

“我当然需要你的帮助，”她点点头，“北方的财富和资源对我来说是无价之宝。我还有……需要履行的承诺，有必须讨好的人。”

“你是说收买？”

奈德语气干瘪；毕竟他已经在这个位置很久了。

“我在狭海对岸还有一个未婚夫，”她看见他挑起眉，“那只不过是我已故哥哥安排的一桩生意，我不打算嫁给他，也不觉得他想娶我。但他确实想要金钱和权力——而这两样东西我都十分缺乏。”

“你想让我给你钱，好让你收买你的未婚夫？”奈德的语气依然如旧。

丹妮莉丝知道自己必须谨慎行事。

“我想请你借钱给我，这样我就可以解决问题，”她自信地反驳道，“一旦我建立起自己的帝国，恢复坦格利安往日的荣耀，就可以十倍地回报你。另外……我还有另一个原因，让你想帮我。”

“ ** _想_** 帮你？”奈德问道，显然对她的厚颜无耻感到惊讶。

她深呼吸，镇定下来。

“我怀孕了。”

她并不为拿自己的孩子作为筹码而感到特别骄傲，但她知道这对自己的事业会有所助益，这么一来奈德是不会拒绝她的。狼互相照顾，群聚而生，他们以为家人奉献而著名。

他的眼睛睁得很大，如果不是在现在这个情况下，她或许会觉得那看起来很滑稽。她注视着他吞咽时喉咙的动作，一次，两次，奈德控制住自己。

“是琼恩的孩子。”她等了一会儿又补充道。

“嗯，我知道了， ** _谢谢_** ，”奈德说，脸颊上的肌肉抽搐着，“诸神啊，我这群不让人省心的孩子们……”

他叹口气，用手摸摸脸，揉了揉满是胡茬的下巴。他看起来很疲惫，就像一个有着六个孩子的父亲，不知道该拿他们中的任何人怎么办。也许他得对付布兰的沉默寡言——那与他自己的不同——瑞肯的狂躁，艾莉亚的不可预测，罗柏的傲慢。他肯定一直都与珊莎有矛盾，也许琼恩是他认为自己唯一真正了解的人。

“我尽了最大的努力，你知道吗？”他最终说，语气变得平静。

丹妮莉丝惊讶地看着他。

“你做得很好，琼恩是个好人，”她说，“你的其他孩子也都很好。我从没见过像艾莉亚这么聪明的女孩，布兰似乎对自己的处境也适应得不错。我承认，罗柏和珊莎一开始对我不太友善，但可以保证的是，你没有灌输给他们盲目的仇恨。他们只是对外来者有所戒备，可五大家族的人都是如此，我能理解。而瑞肯……呃，他真是一个理想人质，他都没有哭或者其他什么。”

奈德出乎她意料地居然笑起来。这听上去很奇怪，虽然他没有笑得眼角起皱，但丹妮莉丝依然认为他应该多笑笑。

“史塔克先生，我非常爱你儿子，”她毫不犹豫地说，因为这是她唯一可以确信的事，“这个不在我计划内，我不想——但它就这么发生了。我的立场不变，我真的希望我们可以成为朋友。”

奈德叹口气，眼睛扫过她扁平的小腹。

“我想我们现在是一家人了。”

她的手本能地摸着肚子。

“是的。”

“你一定会留着这个孩子吗？”

这个问题很直白，但他的语气中没有敌意，所以她并不生气。

“嗯，”她立刻说，“我知道情况……更稳定的时候会更合适……但家庭是我一直以来梦寐以求的。”

他沉默了一会儿，思考着，紧绷的双肩微微放松一些。

“这也是琼恩一直想要的，”他说，“我和他母亲…我背叛了凯特琳……我知道这对他来说很不容易，那是我一生中最大的遗憾。”

他一定是注意到她脸上的惊讶，因为很快他又接着说。

“我不是指琼恩，”他澄清道，“他是我的骄傲。他不多问，也不抱怨，但我知道他背负着我的错误。不要生气，但我必须承认我更希望他的伴侣是一个北方女人，比如洛丝这样的孩子……但我也很高兴他有你，很高兴他能找到自己的归宿。我爱他，坦格利安小姐，我愿意做任何事来保护他。”

他的声音有些急切，好像在希望她能相信他，但她从来都没有怀疑过。尽管他很坚忍戒备，不善于表达，但她看得出他很爱自己的孩子。他当然不完美，也有缺点，但比起其他家族的首领，他更宽容，更愿意让步。

“我也是。”她轻声说。

即使在很多问题上他们不能达成一致，但在这个问题上，他们的想法是一致的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 接下来是时候告诉琼恩了！
> 
> 我知道这一章的内容很沉重，而色情内容很少，但希望这问题不大。我还没有决定下一章是否就是结局，得看灵感能将我引领到什么地方。希望大家都平安无事:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这感觉有些奇妙，因为她知道自己再也不会孤单一人，丹妮莉丝决心守住这种感觉——直到永远。

丹妮莉丝关上奈德书房的门，深呼吸做好准备。

她舒展肩膀，告诉自己要勇敢。丹妮莉丝无法预测琼恩发现自己要成为父亲时会有什么反应。

她不知道自己为什么这么紧张，她知道他不会生气烦恼，也不会伤心。无论发生什么，他都会照顾她，照顾她和孩子，这是肯定的。毫无疑问他会惊讶，——但他总是控制得很好，她也不知道那会是什么情状。

她的手放在身后，仍然紧抓着奈德书房的门把手，然后翻个白眼。

_毕竟无论如何，她都得告诉他。_

只需要揭开这个突如其来的事实，希望它不会带来太严重的破坏。

从厨房传来的一声巨响将她拉回到现实中，她听见身后的门被打开。

“怎么回事？”奈德皱着眉问道。

丹妮莉丝只是摇摇头，他走过她进入厨房，她跟在他身后。看见正在哭泣的玛格丽和踌躇的罗柏，她睁大眼睛，罗柏紧搂着凯特琳·史塔克的胳膊。盘子碎片落在凯特琳脚边，她弯腰喘着气，一只手撑在厨房柜台上。琼恩站在角落里，交叉着双臂，脸上的严肃表情让丹妮莉丝很是紧张。

“这是怎么回事？”奈德问道，厨房里很安静。丹妮莉丝本能地朝玛格丽走去，她的表情很温柔。玛格丽一看见她就抽泣起来，猛地抱住她。当玛格丽趴在她肩上哭泣时，丹妮莉丝将注意力转回到眼前。

“罗柏？”奈德语气中带有和她一样的惊讶，“我以为你还要在南方待一段时间，怎么了？”

罗柏松开他母亲的手臂，凯特琳将双手抱在胸前。

“洛拉斯·提利尔死了，”他语气贫乏地说，玛格丽发出一声呜咽，“汽车爆炸，玛格丽把车借给——”他停下来，仿佛在仔细斟酌措辞，不想让心烦意乱的妻子更加难过，“——那原本会发生在我们身上。”

凯特琳紧闭着眼摇摇头，好像光是那么想象就很痛苦。

丹妮莉丝为朋友而悲伤难过，她紧紧抱着她，抚摸她的头发。丹妮莉丝目光越过玛格丽的肩膀和琼恩的眼神交汇在一起。他看上去很严肃，下巴紧锁。

“操。”奈德手捂着脸激动地说。丹妮莉丝惊奇地回想起以前从来没有听到过他骂人。

“是狮子，”玛格丽接着说，声音中充满仇恨，她放开丹妮莉丝挺直身子，“瑟曦亲自打电话来确认我们有没有死，我接电话的时候——她还——她只是大笑，假惺惺地表示哀悼。她是在嘲笑我。”

 _那个贱人，_ 丹妮莉丝疯狂地想着，心里怒火中烧。

“我们要去凯岩城，”罗柏直白地说，眼中和他妻子一样闪烁着怒火，“这事儿已经拖得够久了。”

“奈德，太疯狂了，”凯特琳说，语气近乎绝望。丹妮莉丝看着自己的手指抓着有大理石花纹的柜台，“你得让他明白——这太危险，我不能失去我的儿子，我不能。”

“不，你不会失去我的，”罗柏回答说，“我会没事的。他们已经开枪打过我一次，我不会再让那种事发生，也不会站在这里让他们威胁我的家人，我的妻子。不管你愿不愿意，母亲，我都必须去。来吧，琼恩，席恩会在那里和我们会合。”

罗柏扬起下巴，琼恩张开双臂，将手垂在两侧。

丹妮莉丝有些惊慌失措地向前走一步，她不会要求他不要去，不会要求他留下来，这不公平。但是她为他担心，过于担心以至于让她觉得恶心。

“我也要去。”玛格丽坚持道，拼命地擦拭着泛红双颊上的泪水。

罗柏的反应自然而迅速。

“不行，你不能去。”

她的眼神很愤怒。

“他是我哥哥，”她坚持道，脸上的绝望依然清晰可见，“当男人们在为我而战时，我不能当一朵脆弱的小玫瑰，只是一无是处地坐在这儿。”

“这跟那没关系，”罗柏摇摇头，语气变得稍微柔和一些，“我们已经搞定了，你没必要再去冒险。提利尔已经失去太多，亲爱的，你必须保证自己的安全。”

丹妮莉丝向前迈一步，“但是我——”

然后奈德开口，在她说自己也想去之前打断她。

“罗柏说得对，玛格丽。你现在是家族的未来。而你……”他转向丹妮莉丝，脸上的表情只有她才能读懂，那表情沉重而辛酸，比任何言语都表达更多，“你还有其他责任需要考虑。”

他指的是她的孩子，一个依赖于她、在她想要去抵挡枪林弹雨前需要考虑的人。她站在后面点点头，手本能地捂着肚子。

她还没来得及说什么，他们就穿上西装拿着枪冲出门外。凯特琳摇摇头流泪，强忍着抽泣擦去泪水。

然后只剩丹妮莉丝和琼恩，他捧着她的脸。

他在她额头上吻一下，这是一个未说出口的承诺， _他会回来的_ 。她闭上眼睛，抓紧他的手腕。

她想过不告诉他。

她可以不告诉他让他清醒地离开，这样当他回到她身边时就可以正确处理这件事。她不想分散他的注意力，让他犯愚蠢的错误。

但是后来她又想到——

如果发生什么可怕的事，她再也没有机会见到他怎么办？如果他把她一个人留在这个没有他的世界上怎么办？要真是这样，等到明天，他不在了，但却不知道自己给她留下什么？

她想让他知道；他应该知道。

所以她就这么直接说出来了。

“琼恩，我怀孕了。”

有那么一瞬间，世界仿佛不再转动，时间静止，一切都停下，没有五大家族，没有世仇，没有孩子。

只有他。

他慢慢往后退一些，双手依然捧着她的脸。

他盯着她，脸上的表情难以理解，她看着他吞咽时喉结的动作。他的手移动时，气氛变得紧张起来。他轻轻将手放在她平坦的小腹上，她注视着他那张总是戒备的脸露出强烈的渴望。

这个动作非常温柔，几乎有些好奇，她等着看他下一步会做什么。

她屏住呼吸，目光从他的眼睛转到他手上，然后又转回去——她以前从未见过他那样的笑容。

他的眼神明亮——笑起来时眼角皱起，露出洁白的牙齿——她自己也在流泪。

“琼恩！”

罗柏的声音从门外传来，愤怒而急切，琼恩紧闭着眼。

“等我回来我们谈谈。”他简单地回应，语气很平静，然后俯身给了她一个温柔的吻。

她回应他的亲吻，双手抚摸他的脸，感受着他粗糙的胡须。他们不需要说那些话——那个吻的意思是“我爱你”、“谢谢你”、“我会回来的”。

他将额头抵在她前额上一会儿，然后就松开她。

她心情沉重地看着他离开，脸上方才被他抚摸着的地方忽然一阵刺痛。

* * *

“你应该喝点什么，亲爱的。”凯特琳轻声说，将一杯水放在桌上推向玛格丽。

她摇摇头，早已不再流泪。

“这会不会变得更轻松？”她平静地问道。

毕竟，她和罗柏还是新婚，但是凯特琳已经做了很多年黑帮老大的妻子。

她没有撒谎。

“不会，”她说，“恐怕不会，你会一直这么担心，每天忧虑，为他洗去沾在衣服上的血迹——然后还有孩子，你更会为他们担心。你只需要……学会接受它。”

“我不知道我能不能做到。”

“你别无选择。”

“我们总是有选择的。”玛格丽坚持道。

凯特琳摇摇头，温柔而悲伤地微笑着，“你爱我的儿子吗？”

玛格丽即刻热烈地回应，“我爱他胜过一切。”

“那你就没有选择。”

玛格丽挫败地闭上眼，丹妮莉丝明白，她能理解，因为她从来都没有选择。他们爱自己的爱人——无论他们的身份是什么——尽管爱上他们部分正是因为他们是谁。她爱上琼恩，就像玛格丽爱上罗柏一样。

她们如此全心全意地爱着他们，以至于不能不管不顾。

但是现在玛格丽失去哥哥，就像丹妮莉丝失去自己的哥哥一样。不同的是洛拉斯·提利尔一直都是个好人。他不该死。

“是我的错，”一阵悲伤袭来，玛格丽突然开始抽泣，“他的车坏了，要搭个便车。我本来可以送他一程，或者让他借辆别的车，我就——罗柏的车在那儿，我以为没事，但不是的，所以现在他死了。”

珊莎和艾莉亚坐在桌子对面，一脸严肃地咬着嘴唇。

“这不是你的错，玛格丽，”她低声说，“这一切都不是你的错，是瑟曦，她会有报应的。”

“她很弱，”艾莉亚说，声音平静，“现在没有拜拉席恩，她只会更弱。”

他们都盯着她，等着她详细解释。玛格丽显然已经明白，她把头埋在手掌中，安静地啜泣着。

“蓝礼·拜拉席恩也在车里，”艾莉亚说，“虽然他和史坦尼斯不是特别亲近——但血亲就是血亲，他很生气。”

气氛变得尴尬紧张，她们都没说话，知道是詹德利告诉艾莉亚的，可能事情一发生她就给他打了电话。她知道罗柏和琼恩对他们俩关系的看法，所以丹妮莉丝无从评判，尤其是如果她对詹德利的感情和自己对琼恩的感情是一样的话……

艾莉亚尴尬地清清嗓子，从椅子上站起来，她在身后的口袋里摸索着，掏出一包香烟扔在桌上。

“我觉得我们需要一些更强烈的东西来平复一下，”凯特琳还没开口阻止，她就冲母亲挑起眉，指着凯特琳放在桌上的没人喝的水。凯特琳走到水池边洗盘子，试图远离她们。

艾莉亚绕过珊莎把香烟递给她们。玛格丽满怀感激地拿起一根夹在牙齿间，艾莉亚抓起打火机点烟。玛格丽靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛吐出烟雾。顷刻间，丹妮莉丝的紧张情绪也有所缓解，她本能地抽出一根烟。

珊莎挑着眉咳嗽两声让她回过神。

她把烟推回去，摇摇头。她觉得自己现在得开始习惯这一点了。

“我不要，谢谢。”

玛格丽皱着眉。

“我从没见你拒绝过烟。”

“想喝点什么吗？”艾莉亚漫不经心地问道，微微向后靠在椅子上，打开一个橱柜，“这里有苏格兰威士忌、威士忌、葡萄酒——”

“不，我不喝，”丹妮莉丝摇摇头，“谢谢。”

玛格丽盯着她，她的眉头越皱越紧，随后反应过来。

“你是怀孕了吗？”

“什么？”艾莉亚惊呼，脸上的表情很快由惊讶变成兴奋。

现在不应该笑，但丹妮莉丝忍不住，她弯起嘴角，微微耸了耸肩。

玛格丽站起身，冲过去给她一个拥抱。

“噢，丹妮，”玛格丽抵在她头发上说，紧紧抱着她，“我真为你高兴。”

丹妮莉丝闭上眼，享受着朋友的拥抱。玛格丽比任何人都清楚自己是多么渴望有一个家庭，渴望在这个世界上找到自己的位置。她知道一个孩子对自己来说意味着什么，她愿意暂时将悲伤放在一边，分享她的幸福。

唯一毁掉它的是凯特琳脸上酸涩的表情。

丹妮莉丝看见她站在洗碗池旁用力擦盘子，珊莎和艾莉亚正在说着琼恩未来会是个多么完美的父亲时，凯特琳翻了个白眼。

“你有什么要说的吗，史塔克太太？”

凯特琳听见丹妮莉丝尖锐的语气在原地愣了一会儿，她的背变得僵硬。

“非要我发表意见的话，我只能说这太鲁莽了。”她低声说。

珊莎双手交叉放在桌上，她很不高兴。艾莉亚则更加坦率，眉头紧锁盯着母亲。丹妮莉丝的本能反应——一种炽热的愤怒涌上来——想要反驳凯特琳，但是她忍住了。

“不过我觉得我也不应该惊讶，”她砰地一声把盘子扔进水槽时，凯特琳语气傲慢地继续说，“那些私生子就是控制不了自己，这是他们的天性。我早该知道他会是第一个生孩子的。”

丹妮莉丝自己的怒火快要从喉咙里喷出，但还没来得及说话珊莎就开口了。

“可是妈妈，我才是第一个有孩子的，”她扬起眉说，“是盲目的仇恨让你忘了这一点吗？”

凯特琳转过身，表情苦涩背靠着水槽。

“你为他辩护？”她尖声嘲笑道，“居然是你？”

珊莎有些恼怒，她感到烦恼而内疚。

“是的，因为我现在已经长大了，”她激动地坚持道，“我不会再为了取悦你而对琼恩不好了。为了安抚你，把爸爸的所作所为归咎于他是不公平的。”

凯特琳很生气，她突然很抵触，沾满肥皂的双手抓紧身后的水槽。

“别这么跟我说话，珊莎，我依然是你母亲，”她语气严厉地说，“我让他在这里住了这么多年，不是吗？我想怎么对他就怎么对他。他不是我儿子，过去不是，将来也不会是。祝你好运，坦格利安小姐，但我是不会期望太多的。私生子生来就有欲望、爱欺骗，这是他的天性。江山易改，本性难移。”

丹妮莉丝难以置信地盯着她，既悲伤又愤怒。

她记得所有和琼恩关于凯特琳的谈话，那时通常是躺在床上，让黑暗保护他们。虽然机会不多，但每次他敞开心扉，她都能感觉到谈及这个话题对他来说有多痛苦。他告诉她，珊莎出生时，他必须在房间外面等着，罗柏可以看她抱她，像哥哥一样爱护她，但是琼恩只能站在门口看，嫉妒着那个红头发、蓝眼睛的小宝宝。

他告诉她，如果是瑞肯或者布兰打碎了什么东西，她只会一笑置之，抚弄他们的头发，但如果是他那么做了，他就不能吃晚饭上床睡觉。他说，每次听到凯特琳告诉别人她只有五个孩子，或者不让他出现在家庭照片里，又或者把他从学校带回家的画塞进抽屉里，而不是把它们放在冰箱边，他都觉得很难受。他承认有时候奈德会让他有些许不满，他爱他的父亲，也很感激他，但是他希望奈德能做得更多。

琼恩总是微笑着表示那些都没什么，坚持认为自己还是幸运的。他说凯特琳算不上残忍，可丹妮莉丝认为事实完全相反。

“史塔克太太，这里是你家，我尊重你，”她平静地开口道，“所以我就长话短说了。琼恩的出身并没有影响到他的为人，他善良、聪明，是我所认识的最好的人。你对待他的方式是错误的，他犯了什么罪？他都不记得自己的亲生母亲长什么样。在我看来，他应该恨你——但可悲的是，他没有。他仍然渴望得到你的爱，愿意为你做任何事，而你根本不在乎。也许不该由我说这些，但我知道他是不会说的，所以我必须说。我希望他不要改变，因为我认为他现在的样子已经很完美了。”

凯特琳看起来很震惊，脸上的情绪复杂，下巴因为顽固的拒绝而紧锁，她随后走出厨房。

“太厉害了，”艾莉亚靠在椅子上说，“你说得太棒了。”

丹妮莉丝挤出一个微笑，身体因为烦恼而紧绷，她也坐回去试图忘记，耐心等待他们回家。

* * *

丹妮莉丝在地毯上踱步，前门砰地一声被打开。

她冲出房间，看见奈德和罗柏抱着一个人，血液浸湿他们的衬衫，她心下一沉。

她站在楼梯顶上，吓得愣在原地。他们把那个男人抬进厨房时，她看不见他的脸，她很害怕。

当琼恩握着车钥匙跟在他们后面进门时，她终于松了一口气，没有意识到自己方才都没有在呼吸。

她飞快跑下楼梯，看见那个流血的人是席恩。

她很庆幸不是琼恩，但是也并没有放松。

当走到他们身边时，琼恩搂着她的腰将她拉到他身边，他们跟着进入厨房。

“他还好吗？”

这个问题很愚蠢。他咬着牙在厨房的餐桌上痛苦地扭动，血从衣服下渗出来。她靠在琼恩身边，能感觉到一把枪压在臀侧。

“不好。”凯特琳冲过去开始在水槽里洗净一块布时，琼恩诚实地回答。她的动作如此熟练，熟练到以至于丹妮莉丝觉得心疼。这显然不是她第一次这么做，这是这个世界里残酷现实的另一个提醒，提醒着当爱上这些男人中的任何一个时，你将不得不面对什么。

“嘿，丹妮莉丝，”席恩看见她也在咕哝一声。她走到他身边，轻轻握住他的手，而奈德则在他身上剪下衬衫，将他的腰带拉出来放在席恩嘴边让他咬住，但他却抬起头想说点什么。

“恭喜你，”他皱眉，声音干涩沙哑，“琼恩把孩子的事告诉我了。”

她睁大眼睛，目光看向琼恩，琼恩看上去有些害羞，他微微耸了耸肩，抬起手来摸着后颈。她觉得这很可爱，因为琼恩已经告诉席恩，很明显他忍不住了，于是她弯起嘴角，给了席恩一个温柔的微笑。

“谢谢你，”她真诚地说，“现在放松下来集中精神，好吗？我还需要你的帮助。”

“在孩子的问题上我可帮不上忙。”他低声说。

她几乎要笑出声，因为关于孩子她也不知道太多，而且她很确定琼恩知道的更少。

奈德咕哝了几句，好像在说 ** _现在可没时间说这个_** ，然后就把皮带塞进席恩的嘴里，在罗柏的帮助下开始挖子弹。

尽管咬着皮带，丹妮莉丝还是能听见席恩痛苦低沉的尖叫。

琼恩挽着她的胳膊，轻轻将她拉出厨房。他交缠着她的手指，默默走上楼去，然后他关上门，两人终于能独处了。

“你真的……？”他的声音很平静，那个词似乎过于重要，以至于说不出来。

“嗯，”她双手摸着自己的小腹说，“我肚子里有你的孩子。”

他盯着她看了一会儿，然后难以置信地摇摇头笑起来，她从来没有听见过他那么笑。

他跪在她面前，双手放在她的大腿后。

他将前额抵在她肚子上轻轻吻一下，然后把脸贴在那里。她用力吞咽，忽然觉得眼睛很刺痛。

“你不生气吗？”

“生气？”他的声音被压低，但是她仍能听出他感觉难以置信，“你在开玩笑吗？”

她微笑着，手指抓住他的头发轻柔地抚摸。

“你想要男孩还是女孩？”

“我不在乎，”他低声说着又笑一声，这让她心疼。

“只要他们健康快乐就好？”

他对着她的肚子点头，双手抚摸着她的大腿，“而且像妈妈一样坚强。”

她叹口气。席恩身受重伤，她依然订婚，这个世界正在崩塌，但她仍紧抓着他不放手，完全地爱上他。

他又吻了一下她的肚子才站起身，她低头一看，发现他脸上的血迹已经沾在她的衣服上，她用指尖碰了碰他的脸颊。

“得把你洗洗干净，”她拉着他的手坚持道，把他拉向浴室，“来吧。”

他嘟囔着反对，不喜欢别人这么大惊小怪，但他还是闭上眼，让她用湿毛巾轻轻擦拭他的脸。他靠在水槽边，她清理着血迹，毛巾擦过眉毛上的一道伤口，他微微退后，发出一声尖利的嘶哑低吼。

“怎么了？”

他叹口气，脸上露出那种特有的、想闭口不谈的表情。

“别在我面前撒谎，琼恩，”她立刻说，“在这里我们都是平等的，你不需要保护我。”

“我知道，”他平静地说，“只是——情况不太好，瑟曦死了。”

她的手震惊地在半空中停住。

“谁干的？”

“史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩，他抢先一步。”

她点了点头，出乎意料地接受这个消息——失去了一个敌人——然后继续清理他的脸。

“詹姆·兰尼斯特想要复仇，然后就打了起来，他朝席恩开枪——罗柏就开枪打他，他也死了。”

“天啊，”她叹口气，轻轻地摇摇头，然后将毛巾放下。他的伤口不再流血，但是已经能看见皮肤下的红肿，明天早上那里就会紫色的瘀伤，“她不是还有两个孩子吗？”

“弥赛拉和托曼，”他点点头，“他们看起来不错，不像瑟曦。他们会被留给他们的叔叔，提利昂。他看起来没那么糟糕，但我想只有时间才会证明一切。”

她点点头，回答卡在喉咙里，因为他突然抓住她的屁股转过身来。

“你干什么？”

“让你看看我有多想你，”他亲吻着她的脖子低声说。

“你只离开了几个小时。”

“感觉不一样，”他平静地坚持道，依然用力抓着她的臀部，“我知道我会失去什么。我知道我还有你们两个要照顾。”

她搂住他的脖子，让他看着自己。

“我们哪儿都不去。”

他点点头，眼睛变得阴沉。

“你不许死，”他突然命令道，“你必须永远活着。”

“好。”她许下了一个无法保证的诺言。

“不要走。”他恳求着，在她肩上落下一吻。

“我不走。”

“留在我身边。”

“永远。”

他亲吻着她的脸颊，然后转向嘴唇。

她回吻他，舌头立刻舔了舔他的下唇要求进入，因为她也想念他，想念这个。她咬着他的下唇，沉浸在从他喉咙深处发出呻吟中。她的手拉着他的皮带迅速解开，急切地想要感觉他在她体内。

“席恩还在楼下血流不止，我们这么做是不是不太好？”她喘着粗气，挣脱他的亲吻。他凑到她脖子上，张开唇热烈地沿着脖子一直吻下去。

“不会。”他嘟囔着，但没接着往下说，他撩起她的裙子，露出被晒成古铜色的大腿。

“你刚才真的那么说了吗？”

“是的。”

他的手指在裙褶下滑动，玩弄着她内裤的边缘。

她闭上眼睛拱起背，让他把她拉近，这样她就半坐在台面上。

“他要是死了怎么办？”她上气不接下气地低声说，忽然觉得很难过。

这让他停下来。

“他不会死的。”

他听起来那么确定，但他为什么能这么肯定呢？

“你怎么知道？”

他将额头放在她肩上呻吟。

“如果他要死，那也是我亲手杀了他。”他冷冷地说，他的抚摸变得有些犹豫，硬挺的下体压在她燥热的胯间。

她后仰着头笑起来，让他回到自己的脖子上。她不再抵抗，相信他。因为在他们的世界里有太多死亡、痛苦与黑暗，她想站在光明的地方，淹没在他们的爱里。

他把她的内裤脱下，粉红色的布料被扔在白色的瓷砖上。

她抽出皮带，皮带落在瓷砖上发出的声响打破沉重的寂静，然后她解开他那条昂贵的裤子，把手伸进去，他咕哝一声咬住嘴唇，她用拇指轻轻扫过顶部，然后把已经聚集在那里的精液涂抹在坚硬的长物上。

“我们有一个孩子。”她握住他轻声说，语气中充满敬畏。

他轻笑着，一只手抓着她身旁柜台边缘，另一只手捧着她的脸。

“我猜你吃的药没什么用。”

“太疯狂了，”她继续说；那个药应该是百分之九十九有效的，“我们是百分之一。”

他笑起来。

“嗯，我们确实是。”

她明白话中的深意，凑近亲吻他，开始很温柔，只是缓慢地移动着，然后他的呻吟刺激着她，她的抚摸变得更加用力，感觉到他在手里颤动，越来越硬。他们的唇舌纠缠在一起，他把她的裙子拉得更高一些挂在腰间将她拉近，移开她的手，靠在她的入口处。

湿润的顶部摩擦着她的花核，双腿因混合在一起的汁液而变得湿粘。

“操我，”她急切地低声说，“求你了。”

他滑进去时，他继续亲吻她。

“像那样吗？”他问道，推进去后又拉出来，慢慢浅浅地抽插一下。

“是的。”她呻吟道，湿滑的内壁紧紧包裹着他。他抓住她的屁股，同时加快节奏靠在洗手台上干她，空气中回响着两人肉体淫荡的拍打声。

她张开双腿，让他进入得更深，然后脚踝交叉勾住他的后背，她抓住他的后颈，手指缠住卷发，欢愉地喊叫着。

他又吻她，臀部的节奏更快，舌头舔着她的嘴唇。她几乎无法专注于那个吻，那种快感过于强烈，她不得不放弃，转而靠在他唇上喘气。他的手在她大腿间游走时，他们的唇齿互相碰撞，饥渴地滑动，但并不是在真正地亲吻。

他的拇指开始在她的阴蒂上摩擦打旋，灰色的眼睛看着她的脸，将她引领至快乐的巅峰。她张开唇发出一声喘息，两腿间疼痛难忍。

“琼恩。”

“就是这样，宝贝，”他抵住她的唇喃喃道，完全掌控她的身体，“你要高潮了，对吗？”

她热切地点点头，皱起眉全神贯注地想要抵达那个顶峰。

她专注于他在她体内的美好感觉，能感觉到灼热的快感汇集在小腹处。他完美地击中那个位置，手指灵巧地活动着，恰到好处地摩擦着她的阴蒂，快感一遍又一遍地冲击着她。

“哦，天啊，”她哽咽着，就快要崩溃，只需要最后的鼓励，“就是那儿，别停下。”

他咆哮着赞同，又抽送一次后停在里面，扭动胯间摩擦她的阴蒂，这终于让她承受不住。崩溃时她倒抽一口冷气，高潮像飓风一样席卷她的身体，湿润的体液涌出来。

他紧随其后，呻吟着射在她体内。

她颤抖着靠在他怀里，大腿环在他腰上。

琼恩气喘吁吁地靠在她肩上慢慢平静下来，他手掌撑在她身体两侧的洗手台上。

两人沉默了一会儿，那感觉很舒服，“谢谢你。”

他的声音很轻，她几乎快没听见，“为什么？”

“谢谢你在我身边，”他说，然后手轻柔地放在她的肚子上，“谢谢你给我一个儿子或者女儿，给了我想要的一切。”

她突然觉得很心酸，这感觉扩散到全身，直到她快无法呼吸。因为他也为她做了同样的事情。这就是一直以来他们想要的——被爱，被需要，在这个世界上找到自己的位置，这就足够了。

“一个家庭，”她说。

他点点头，又吻她一下。

这感觉有些奇妙，因为她知道自己再也不会孤单一人，丹妮莉丝决心守住这种感觉——直到永远。

* * *

过了一阵子，席恩蹒跚着跟着她回到南方。

罗柏和玛格丽将一起留在高庭，直到北方需要他、家族移交到他手上。这让凯特琳很伤心，但玛格丽想离奥莲娜近一些，陪伴她仅有的家人，她讨厌寒冷。 _玫瑰是无法在雪地里生长的，_ 她若有所思地说，而罗柏只想和她在一起。

丹妮莉丝也不属于北方，她要建立一个完整的帝国，她的归宿在南边。随着时间推移，冬天渐渐变成春天，琼恩试着去适应。他是一头血管里流着冰的狼，这里的天气对他来说太热了，但他可以忍受。

一旦敲定与奈德·史塔克的交易条款——那是一笔巨额贷款——作为对她的支持，丹妮莉丝就立刻安排与奥伯伦在多恩还有卓戈在黑水湾河畔会面。

奥伯伦很容易被说服，不那么死板，从来没有让她为雷加的行为负责。他的观念比五大家族领袖的更先进，更能分开姐妹与兄弟，父亲与儿子的所作所为。他没有坚持老套的忠于祖先的思想。他主要是对狮子不满，而现在狮子被削弱了，他很乐意承诺支持龙。他愿意接受她这位新领袖，告诉丹妮莉丝自己从来都没在乎过韦赛里斯，他们保证在必要的时候互相支持。

与卓戈会面的时间很短，只是敷衍了事。她没有索取，也没有过分要求——只是顺从地希望保持和平。她把钻石戒指放在他宽大的掌心中，轻轻合上他的手指。

“我想你我都知道，我们之间是永远都不会有结果的。”她温柔地说，她的手很小，几乎是淹没在他手中。

他的表情严肃冷酷，但还是点了点头。

“我没有忘记你想要什么，”她接着说，“我不会嫁给你，但我也不想被看作是一个不守诺言的人。”

他等着她继续，脸上露出典型的冷漠与粗暴。

“我弄到了一大笔钱，”她开始说，指着身后的席恩示意他向前走，他看见她的信号，一瘸一拐地走向他们——他的枪伤还没有完全愈合。

他在她身旁站定拿起行李箱打开。

卓戈瞪大眼睛，看着眼前绿色的海洋。丹妮莉丝猜他肯定从来没有见过这么多钱。

“这全是你的，”她简单地说，“还有多恩的贸易路线，你肯定会成为厄索斯最富有的人。”

“很好。”他最后大声说。

她停顿一下，希望他能详细说明。

“很好？”

“我接受，”他咕哝一声，然后目光移至她高高隆起的小腹，“反正没有婚礼，多斯拉克人不会抚养别人的孩子。”

他的眉头皱得更紧，脸上的表情很厌恶，丹妮莉丝努力让自己不去理会。

“再见，卓戈，”她平静地说，一只手弯曲着保护性地摸着自己的肚子，“祝你一切顺利。”

他简单地点点头，然后转身离开，回到狭海对岸，永远离开她的生活。

她看着他离开，然后转向席恩。

看着他的调笑翻个白眼，挽着他的胳膊。

“走吧，”她开玩笑着用手肘轻推他，靠在他身边，“我们回家吧。”

**_家。_ **

那里有关心她的人和忠于她的男人，琼恩在粉刷育儿室，她笑了，因为现在她明白家的含义，知道家终于是一个她能感到快乐、安全和被爱的地方。

那里就是她的归宿。

**_End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 朋友们，真不敢相信这个故事就已经结束了！
> 
> 我想过要杀死席恩，但就是做不到，我太爱他和丹妮之间的友谊了。
> 
> 非常感谢你们在这段疯狂的旅程和黑手党世界中一直支持我——一个短篇变成将近65000字的故事，搞什么啊！我不想承诺任何事情，但你们应该期待一个尾声(如果感兴趣的话) ，因为我想写一些轻松愉快的东西，比如丹妮琼恩照顾孩子，还有他们的孩子和玛格丽罗柏的孩子们一起玩，唉，光是想想我就要哭了。
> 
> 我也在想也许尾声可以从琼恩的视角来描述——你们觉得怎么样？再次感谢你们的陪伴，一如既往，请大家注意安全。


	13. 尾声——琼恩视角

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 是不是有人想要看一些轻松愉快的东西？

“拜托，蕾拉，”琼恩呻吟着，女儿像鳗鱼一样从他手中溜走，“帮爸爸一个忙吧。”

蕾拉咯咯笑着从他身边跑开。

他叹口气，一只手疲惫地捂着脸，站起来挺直背耸了耸肩。琼恩一直认为自己是个有耐心的人，但是从来都没有人像他的小女儿这样挑战他的底线。她和她母亲一样倔强，有着银色的卷发和火爆的脾气，如果不是那双带有史塔克灰的眼睛，他真的怀疑女儿是否有继承自己身上的什么东西。

“来玩吧，爸爸！”她高兴地嘟囔，捡起两个洋娃娃笨拙地撞在一起。

他皱着眉走到她身边，轻轻从她手中拿过娃娃。她撇撇嘴。

“现在不行，亲爱的，”他轻声坚持道，“得先帮你穿上衣服。”

她站起来，拍了拍身上的粉红色短裙。两个月前她就开始想当芭蕾舞演员，但是除了那套衣服，她连鞋都不肯穿，琼恩已经尝试半个小时，想让她脱下那套衣服，换上手上这件淡紫色的伴娘裙。

“我已经穿好衣服了。”她说，依然倔强地噘着嘴。

尽管不想，他还是忍不住微笑起来。

“珊莎姑姑给你挑了一件漂亮衣服，”他故作严肃地说，“你不想在她的大日子上让她难过吧？”

蕾拉的眼神忽然变得很内疚，他也觉得有些不好意思。这是个廉价的把戏，利用了女儿善良的天性，但是还有不到一小时婚礼就要开始，他已经绝望了。

“好的，爸爸。”她戏剧性地叹口气，举起双臂，“我会乖乖的。”

当他开玩笑地把她抱起来，举过头顶时，琼恩松了一口气。她的笑声直击心脏，这感觉从她出生那天起就一直没有消散。

“天哪，你都长这么大了，”他调笑着说，假装咕哝一声，“我的小女儿去哪儿了？”

“我在这儿。”她高兴地笑着。

“不，当然不是。我的蕾拉才四岁，但你却这么重！”

“我四岁了！”她说，听起来很自豪。

他又抱着她上下摇动几下，听着女儿激动的笑声，然后又将她抱在怀里。她双臂搂住他的脖子，紧紧地抱着他。她和她母亲一样，柔软而温暖，琼恩闭上眼睛，抱着女儿轻轻左右摇动。

当还是个孩子时，他一直都不善于表达自己的情感——总是那么坚忍、克制——但那很容易，一直都很容易。他记得第一次在精疲力尽的丹妮莉丝的病床边抱着她时，心脏因为她的哭泣而疼痛，这是很自然的，但是他想让这一切停止，让她远离痛苦，远离一切可能伤害她的事情。现在，他所做的一切，都是为了她，这令人感觉可怕而又兴奋——每天都在为了另一个人而活。

自从她第一次睁开眼睛——甚至在此之前——他就已经爱上她了。

当她让丹妮莉丝晨吐恶心，肚子随着时间一天天过去而慢慢隆起，皮肤也渐渐舒展开时，他就爱上她了。当他离开前，一句 ** _琼恩，我怀孕了_** ，知道自己要做父亲时，他就爱上她了。当他们一起读所有应该阅读的育儿书，晚上他贴着丹妮莉丝的肚子对她说话，丹妮莉丝温柔地抚摸他的头发时，他就爱上她了。

他是一个杀手，一个黑手党成员——犯罪团伙中的一份子。他的双手沾满鲜血，然而，他爱她的方式是最单纯的——这是他一生中做过的唯一一件好事。

 ** _“早该猜到，”_** 每次她从丹妮莉丝腿上跳下来朝他跑去时，丹妮莉丝都会抱怨， ** _“我怀了她九个月……又喊又叫地生下她……她还是最喜欢爸爸。”_**

“来吧，”他低声说，在放下她之前亲吻一下她的额头，“我们来穿衣服，拍张照给妈妈看看。”

丹妮莉丝很快就会过来，一旦结束最后的会议，她就会立即赶去教堂与他们会合，但与此同时，她也不想错过任何事情。他接到严格的命令，必须每小时给她发一次照片。他明白她只是想检查一下他有没有帮蕾拉穿好衣服，让她能在婚礼上看起来体面些，问题是他也不知道自己究竟该怎么做。

当女儿终于听话时，套房的门打开了。

“对不起，本，”琼恩看都没看就喊道，“我马上就过去，好吗？”

可小男孩没有回答，琼恩转过身，手还在忙着帮女儿穿衣服。

班扬‘本’·史塔克已经穿戴完毕，那套燕尾服让他看起来十分帅气。

“你真的……这都是你自己穿上的吗？”琼恩惊讶地皱起眉，问他的侄子。

“是的，琼恩舅舅，这根本一点儿都不难。”

尽管本只有四岁，但他的声音却优雅熟练，是那种只有珊莎的孩子才会有的高雅语调。

小男孩随意地整理他的外套袖口时，琼恩眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。他就像一个小大人，彬彬有礼，举止得体，丹妮莉丝觉得他很有趣，但琼恩还是不确定。他爱他，这是不容置疑的，但作为一个孩子，他着实有些奇怪。

“爸爸！”蕾拉愤怒地呻吟，声音被衣服压住，他随意地将裙子拉过她头顶。当女儿的头再次露出来时，她的脸涨得通红，很恼火，她将挡在脸上的一缕头发吹走。

“我自己来。”蕾拉气呼呼地说，把琼恩的手推开。琼恩站起身来举起双手，假装投降，他转身看见门开了。

珊莎和玛格丽站在门口，玛格丽穿着和蕾拉身上配套的礼服，珊莎穿着精致的婚纱，看起来很漂亮。

“本，你怎么这么好看！”玛格丽夸张地说，招手让小男孩过去，然后她又看向蕾拉，“还有蕾拉，你真像个公主。”琼恩看着女儿高兴地笑着朝玛格丽走去。

“谢谢，玛格丽，谢谢你的夸奖。”本依然用那种傲慢的语气说，然后转身看向他的母亲。

珊莎抱起他时脸上露出骄傲的微笑，她不停地亲吻他的小脸。琼恩觉得这是件好事。他的妹妹可能是个严肃的人，总是一本正经、端庄得体，但是每次一见到儿子她就会变得很温柔。她爱他胜过一切，他是她的全部，在他生命的前三年里，她既是母亲又是父亲。哈利·哈顿仍然不现身，甚至从未来见过他的儿子，很长一段时间里，只有他们两个人。

直到席恩出现。

当珊莎宣布他们在约会——他们终于找到彼此时——琼恩很惊讶。他一直都知道席恩爱她，从他们小时候起他就爱她，但从没想过珊莎会回应他的感情。他总是觉得她会和某个富豪在一起，某个出身富裕、名声显赫的人，比如，像哈利·哈顿这样的人。葛雷乔伊这个名字已经毫无意义，席恩一分钱都没有。

而丹妮莉丝丝毫不感到惊讶。

不过话说回来，她一直都比他聪明。

“她不再是那个和你一起长大的女孩了，”她会意地说，“她变了，琼恩。她不再想要骄奢的生活、被娇生惯养或者被溺爱了，她只想要快乐，席恩会对她很好的。”

他会的。他会用自己的生命来保护她，琼恩对此深信不疑。这就是为什么他对席恩和妹妹的关系没有意见——罗柏也是如此。

珊莎微笑着，让本坐在她的大腿上。

“再次感谢你愿意和我一起走红毯。”她轻声说。

他点点头，双手紧握在背后。

他感觉到蕾拉正搂着他的小腿，他朝她微笑，一只手伸下去抚摸她的头。

“你看起来很漂亮，珊莎。”他对她说，因为她确实很漂亮——他忍住不提起奈德会有多骄傲。

珊莎明白他在想什么，因为她的眼睛忽然变得模糊，她用力吞咽，“我希望爸爸也在这里。”

他严肃地点点头。大家都认为自己会有更多时间。他们的世界渺小而危险，每个角落里都暗藏杀机，但最后，是一次心脏病夺走奈德·史塔克的生命。

真是如此普通、如此愚蠢的正常。前一天他还坐在书房里，第二天他就不在了，他们都在努力接受这个事实。

他从来没有想过自己会是那个挽着珊莎走过红毯的人——但是，罗柏是席恩最好的朋友，所以他顺理成章地成为伴郎，于是琼恩就自然地接替了父亲的位置。

珊莎对他的态度已经不一样了，不再有那种只留给他的特殊的蔑视眼神。琼恩心中暗自认为，至少有一部分是因为丹妮莉丝，这让他更加爱她。

“车已经来了。”珊莎放下本，玛格丽说着握住本的手，另一只手牵着蕾拉，“来吧，我带孩子们一起去，顺便去看看我丈夫是不是还活着。”

她是指他们的双胞胎儿子，一个叫艾德，为了纪念奈德，另一个叫洛拉斯，为了纪念她哥哥，然后就留琼恩和珊莎两人。

“你准备好了吗？”他挑起眉，伸出手问道。

她笑了笑，深吸一口气，手摸了摸精心设计的发型。

“准备好了。”她低声说着，挽起他的胳膊。

* * *

“你现在可以亲吻新娘了。”

当席恩掀开珊莎的面纱，温柔地亲吻她的双唇时，教堂里爆发出一阵热烈的掌声。

琼恩的目光掠过教堂里的长凳，但总有什么东西把他的注意拉回到妻子身上。

她站在玛格丽身旁，脸上露出灿烂的笑容，为这对幸福的夫妇鼓掌。她的头发一半向后用龙形别针别住，另一半像柔软的波浪披散在肩上。她和玛格丽、艾莉亚穿着一样的衣服，但是好吧，他承认是自己偏心，但还是觉得那衣服她穿起来最好看。

掌声停止席恩和珊莎转向客人们时，丹妮莉丝的手放回到她面前蕾拉的肩上，她轻轻抓住她，就是她们，他的世界。

新婚的葛雷乔伊先生和夫人开始沿着走廊走下去，琼恩的眼睛追随着他们的时候，他突然反应过来自己所爱的每一个人都在这里。

他也想念奈德。

* * *

当罗柏开始致辞时，琼恩再次感激幸好自己不是伴郎。

罗柏把房间里其他人迷得神魂颠倒时，丹妮莉丝的手放在桌子下他的膝盖上。琼恩明白如果站在那儿的是自己，事情只会变得一团糟，那样会显得僵硬拘谨，大家都会知道他有多不自在。他几乎能想象出艾莉亚得意的微笑，席恩努力不笑的太开心，丹妮莉丝也会笑——不过，她还是会鼓励他，为他骄傲。

他知道是因为他记得他在自己婚礼上的演讲，结结巴巴，舌头打结，这是以往从来都没有过的。他在所有史塔克中是出了名的冷静，在重压面前总能表现得镇定自若，但是当到了不得不谈论自己感受的时候，那些冷静似乎全都消失不见了。

他们在丹妮莉丝宣布怀孕两个月后结婚，觉得没有必要再浪费时间。琼恩很高兴事情进展得那么快，部分原因是那时奈德还在，可以作为父亲陪丹妮莉丝走红毯——这比珊莎和艾莉亚都要幸运得多。

最重要的是，他很高兴，因为他不想再浪费时间不让她成为自己的妻子。

罗柏在讲述过去的故事——当他们还是孩子的时候，席恩就像只迷茫的小狗一样跟在珊莎身后；青少年时，他又去威胁每一个要和她约会的男孩——琼恩的手本能地伸向丹妮莉丝裙子下隆起的小腹。

他轻柔地抚摸着，丹妮莉丝摸着他的手背。

虽然他们很早就知道蕾拉的性别，但决定这次不去特别探明孩子的身份。他们想要等待。但不知道为什么，他现在开始强烈地好奇期待。

“所以我想说的是……”罗柏结束他的演讲，“……我知道我们的保护欲有时会过度，而且这个家庭有些疯狂，但是我们非常爱你，珊莎，所以看见你幸福我也很开心。而席恩呢？好吧，你一直都是我的好兄弟——我们正式成为一家人的感觉很好。敬你们。”

他们都举杯，为这对幸福的夫妇欢呼，然后席恩站起来致辞。

他感谢大家的到来，讲了几个笑话，然后进入主题。

“珊莎，我想了十种写这篇演讲稿的方法，想了可以说的所有不同事情、所有表达方式——但是说完一切，做完一切后，其实真正重要的是……我爱你。从我认识你的那一刻开始，就一直爱你，我也原谅你花了这么长时间才选择来到我身边。”

有几个人在笑，凯特琳在哭，艾莉亚试图让瑞肯安静地坐着，琼恩觉得这所有的一切就是……完美的。

“我知道这是一段漫长而艰难的旅程，我知道你受伤了，”席恩轻轻握住妻子的手，她擦去脸颊上的泪水，“但我会用余生来治愈你，我想照顾你，你和本，因为我也爱他。所以，我要谢谢你们——感谢你们赋予我作为丈夫和父亲的资格。”

他将自己的香槟酒杯朝珊莎倾斜，但她没有举起自己的，而是站起来抓住他用力亲吻。这个行为太不规矩，太不像珊莎了。

她退后些看着他，温柔地抚摸着他的脸，好像这里只有他们两个人似的。

琼恩转向丹妮莉丝，她也在流泪。

她吸吸鼻子擦掉眼泪，然后和其他人一同鼓起掌来。

琼恩弯起嘴角。

“看看你，”他笑着说，“威严的龙后哪儿去了……”

“是因为怀孕的荷尔蒙。”她固执地说，他靠在椅子上得意地笑了笑。

“好吧，只要你不再因为耶哥蕊特对我大喊大叫就行。”他开玩笑，回忆起上次怀孕让她多么疯狂。但他更恼火的是他自己，而不是她，因为他一直那么内敛、不表达，他对耶哥蕊特的感情在丹妮莉丝面前显得苍白无力。

他从未像爱丹妮莉丝这样爱过任何人。

任何人都比不上——他讨厌她居然曾怀疑过这一点。

她哼一声，轻拍他的胸口。他抓住她的手，握住她纤细的手腕，然后把手指交缠在一起，举起她的手背放在唇边。

他落下一吻。

“我爱你。”他说，因为这好像是现在必须要说的话。

他看见她的眼神变得温柔。

“我也爱你。”她低声回答，感觉就像第一次她那么对他说一样。

* * *

“你知道吗，我以前常和你艾莉亚姑姑这么做。”

蕾拉睁大眼睛站在他脚上，琼恩抱着女儿转圈。她崇拜艾莉亚，把她当作偶像，蕾拉很喜欢被拿来和艾莉亚相比。她也非常喜欢詹德利，这与琼恩先入为主的忠诚相悖。他仍觉得很难去信任一头鹿，但也无从评判，况且这个男孩似乎对艾莉亚很好。

“嘿，亲爱的，”丹妮莉丝走过来，她抚摸着蕾拉的头发，“你不会碰巧知道双胞胎藏在哪儿吧？”

角落里两个棕色的小脑袋一闪而过，一块布从桌上拉下来，玻璃杯摔在地上，两人嬉笑打闹着跑走。

蕾拉脸上掠过一丝愧疚，她慢慢摇了摇头。

他的妻子挑起眉，看上去并不信服，蕾拉在她的注视下畏缩了。

“那么，你为什么不去帮玛格丽姨妈找找呢？”

“好的，妈妈。”

她点点头，从琼恩脚上跳下，冲向非常慌乱的玛格丽。琼恩看见罗柏在笑，一只手捂着脸微微摇头，玛格丽明确地警告他要严肃对待。艾德和洛拉斯……至少可以说是非常有活力，琼恩和席恩经常嘲笑罗柏比他们俩早长出白发。

 ** _“如果你有两个三岁的孩子要照顾，你也会长白头发的，”_** 他这么抱怨过，琼恩很骄傲，经常庆幸自己有一个聪明乖巧的女儿。

原来，琼恩生活里大部分时间都在嫉妒罗柏。当他们还是孩子时，罗柏在各方面都比他强，更擅长读书，更擅长开枪，更擅长与女孩们交往……有时他会因嫉妒而变得盲目，无缘无故地和他打架。

但是现在，罗柏刚过三十岁，是史塔克家族的首领，琼恩不再那么嫉妒了。他知道哥哥肩上的重担，他的妻子也很清楚，他一点都不羡慕他们。

当乐队演奏起一首慢歌时，丹妮莉丝伸出双臂搂住他的脖子。他抱住她的腰，把她拉进怀里。她已经怀孕四个月，隆起的小腹靠在他身上，他只是看着她。

她是那么美丽、坚强，属于他——童年时作为私生子所带来的不适感涌上心头，而他仍然不能完全置之不理。

“什么？”她笑着说，将他带回到现实中来。

“没什么，”他清清嗓子，“你看起来不错。”

 ** _你看起来不错，_** 这与他多年前在罗柏的婚礼上看到她时说的话一模一样。

“谢谢。”她微笑回应，可能是想起了同样的事情。

他仍然记得当时她穿的那条裙子——艳丽的红色裹身短裙。他记得她的头发也是这样躺在肩上，银白色的头发靠在古铜色的皮肤上。他记得她的身体，温暖而柔软，以及自从一年前那个晚上以来他一直渴望的一切。

真是疯狂——甚至可以说是荒谬——他对她的渴望一点也没有减少。

 ** _他究竟是从什么时候开始想要她的？_** 他想知道。

是那个发生血案的夜晚，她把他带回家，以任何人都没有过的方式照顾他的时候？是那天她告诉他自己与卓戈订婚，他觉得盲目的愤怒，还有那种人们称之为嫉妒的东西纠缠自己的时候？又或是她穿着黑色紧身连衣裙和高跟鞋，在烟雾缭绕的酒吧里自信地向他走来那个夜晚？即使在那之前，他只是一个不受欢迎、不被需要，没有被爱过的年轻男人，但是他也迫切需要有某人来关心、爱护自己，告诉他已经做得很好了？

有些人会去寻找一个记号，一个精准的时刻——那一刻他们终于选择在一起。比他更浪漫的人会说是戒指，会说他们是在他把项链戴在她脖子上的那一刻时真正在一起的。

他的回答更简单。

那就是爱。

如果非要说确信什么事的话，那就是他爱她，而且永远都会如此。这是他为之而活的真理，当他人崇拜自己的偶像与神明时，这是他笃信的教条。

“你在想什么？”

她的声音让他从思考中抽身。

“在想我有多爱你，”他诚实地回答，看见她脸上露出惊讶的表情，“我应该经常这么说。”

她微笑起来，手指拨弄着他脖子后面的卷发。

“你说得够多了，”她说，“而且我了解你，琼恩，不需要你一直说，因为你每天都在做给我看。你是一个优秀的丈夫与父亲。”

他们随着节拍慢慢舞动，他将她拉得更近些。

“你们的会议进行得怎么样？”他问。

她耸了耸肩。

“还可以吧，多恩那儿有很多生意，显然狭海对岸有一只队伍或许可以为我所用。奴隶湾有个军事组织叫无垢者。”她又耸耸肩，微微摇摇头，“但现在我不想谈生意，带珊莎走红地毯的感觉怎么样？”

他没有逼她，尊重她的独立，知道她会在需要他的时候告诉他。

“一开始我还以为她会觉得恶心，”他笑着说，“但我从来没有见过她那么紧张。”

“这是一次很好的练习，总有一天你也要为蕾拉这么做。”

他鼻子皱了皱，然后撇撇嘴。

“是的，未来的某一天，”他面露苦相，都不愿去想象那个情境，“非常、非常、非常遥远的未来。”

丹妮莉丝笑了，她的蓝眼睛闪闪发光。

“天啊，我为任何将要把她娶回家的人感到难过，”她翻个白眼，“我必须让你那野蛮的性格变得更柔和一些。”

“她是我的小女儿，”他坚持道，语气就像他家族图腾上的狼一样凶猛，“这一点永远都不会改变，就像现在你肚子里的这个一样。”

他一只手放在她的肚子上，几乎就是在那一瞬间，未出生的孩子在他手掌下踢了一下。

他睁大眼睛，目光从丹妮莉丝的脸转到她的小腹，又转回去。

“她以前从来没有这么做过。”他难以置信地低声说。

她微笑着，脸上的表情很温柔。

“你怎么知道又是个女儿？”

“我就是知道，”他耸耸肩，“父女之间的心电感应。”

她咬住下唇。

“我有件事要坦白。”

他的黑眼睛望向她，等着她继续。

“我知道我们说过会等到孩子出生……”她开始说，他已经开始不喜欢这个话题的发展方向，“但是……我好像已经打电话给鲁温医生，问了关于孩子的……”

“丹妮莉丝……”他的语气近乎痛苦，“别告诉我，我不想知道。”

她噘起嘴，点着头。“好吧。”

两人谁也没说话跳了一会儿舞，他不打算问——他不想知道——但是然后……

“好吧，告诉我吧。”

她看起来很惊讶。

“但你之前还不想……”

“是的，我知道，但我改变主意了。”

她沉重地叹口气，小手捂住他的手。

然后，她抬头看着他，脸上带着迷人的微笑，说——

“是个男孩，我肚子里是你儿子。”

这些话钻进他的胸膛，就像一副钳子紧紧扼住他的心脏。琼恩因激动而说不出话，他慢慢将一只手放在她胸前，拇指摩挲着她的喉颈，手指在她锁骨处舒展开。

“我儿子。”他重复道，这个词说出来听上去很奇怪。

她眼神有些模糊，然后又笑着点点头。

“蕾拉会生气的。”

听到这里他也笑起来，因为知道女儿已经很讨厌身边有三个男孩。她爱他们，但她也抱怨说艾德很烦人，洛拉斯很刻薄，本就是个怪人。她已经在丹妮莉丝的大腿上坐了好几个小时，乞求她的肚子能带来一个妹妹。

“你开心吗？”她突然问道，眼睛打量他的脸，看着他的反应。

他差点又笑起来，因为用‘开心’这个词来描述远远不够。

他将她拉近，低沉的咆哮传进她的耳朵。

“我想带你回酒店房间，让你看看我有多开心。”

他感觉到她靠在他身边颤抖，发出刺耳的喘息，天哪，他喜欢那声音。

他爱她。

“这就是一开始我为什么会陷入这种困境的原因。”

微笑时他的嘴角贴着她的耳朵。

“那你得开始习惯，”他喃喃道，“就像你说的，蕾拉想要个妹妹，你知道我有多讨厌让她失望。”

她扬起眉退后些。

“你是指更多的孩子？”

“没错，更多，”他笑着说，“我喜欢看见你怀着我的孩子。”

 ** _我想你喜欢怀着我孩子的想法，_** 他曾经这么对她说过。

“好吧，琼恩·雪诺，”她说着靠近吻他一下，“我们来给蕾拉生个妹妹吧。”

他更深情地亲吻她，她完美温柔地靠在他身边。这是一个漫长的旅程，充满紧张、痛苦，以及这个世界上的一切混乱、艰难与美好。他不会改变任何事情，因为正是那些将他引领至这里，在这里他是快乐、安全、被爱的。

这里就是他的归宿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 终于翻完了！！！超开心，第一次翻长篇（虽然都没到十万字，但勉强算长篇吧orz）。超级喜欢这个故事，所以翻起来也特别轻松，翻译的这段时间忙着准备很重要的考试，压力很大，备考间隙翻译主要是当做放松减压，没想到考试也很顺利地通过了，觉得很幸运。这篇文暂时就在这里发布吧，最近很忙没时间整理再发布了……不知道有多少人能看到，如果你能看到这里，非常感谢！下个故事再见啦！


End file.
